The Teacher and His Student
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: This is the beginning of Team Seven, when they first recieve their Sensei. This is the way the story would be told if their Sensei had paid a little more attention to the team's little Cherry Blossom... KakaXSaku
1. The Beginning

This is the beginning of Team Seven, when they first recieve their Sensei. This is the way the story would be told if their Sensei had paid a little more attention to the team's little Cherry Blossom... KakaXSaku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto glanced out the classroom doorway. They were currently waiting for their new Sensei, and he was very late. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, just sit down..." Sakura said.

They did not even know who their sensei was, but that didn't really matter. Sakura had been put on a team with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha; they would all make up Team 7.

"Why is our sensei so damn late?" Naruto complained as he shot a glare back into the classroom. "All the other teams have gone off with their sensei's and Iruka-sensei already left..."

Sakura shook her head as she leaned against the desk next to Sasuke's. She really did like him... at least she thought she did. Every girl in their class liked Sasuke Uchiha... so that meant she had to too, right?

"What are you doing, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he glared toward Naruto. Naruto just chuckled as he grabbed one of the chalk erasers.

"This is what he gets for being so late!" Naruto laughed as he put the eraser at the top of the sliding door.

Sakura shook her head with a frown. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Do you think a Jonin level ninja would fall for that Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Shhh," Naruto said bringing a finger to his lips. He ran over to the desk beside Sakura and sat in it. "He's coming!"

A hand slid through the doorway first, and then the rest of a body. Sakura stared in confusion as the eraser hit said person on the head; Naruto bursted out into laughter.

Sakura kept spurting apologies. This was the way everyone wanted the girl on the team to be; nice, sweet, weak, and concerned. It was her duties as a kunochi.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked walking up to him. "I'm really sorry."

The gray haired jonin stood in front of them with an incredible look on his face. "My first impression of my students.... I don't like you."

Sakura almost sweat dropped. "But I guess we still have to introductions," the jonin said. "To the roof."

The three students followed out the classroom after their sensei. Sakura was quietly analyzing him. 'Tall, lean muscles but hides it well under the jonin vest,' Sakura mused to herself. 'Muscular thighs and calves; he has to be incredibly fast.'

They reached the roof of the school building and everyone sat down. "Okay for introductions," the gray haired man said. "How 'bout we say our names, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"You should go first sensei," Sakura spoke up quietly. "So we know what to do."

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake," the gray haired man spoke. "I have many likes and dislikes... as for my dreams... I don't have any.

"Okay, you're next blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled for everyone to hear. "I like ramen, ramen, Sakura-Chan, ramen, and free ramen. I don't like the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and my dreams... I plan to be Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

"How... joyful," Kakashi said with a sigh. "You're next; girlie man."

Sakura snorted quietly when Sasuke turned to her. "I think he means you, Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, but spoke nonetheless. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things and like very few. I only have two goals in life; to resurrect my clan, and to kill a certain someone."

Kakashi blinked. "How creative," he spoke dryly. "You're next Pink."

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura spoke quietly. "I like picking flowers and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who won't even acknowledge others, and call them weak." She caught both Naruto and Sasuke's attention there. Sasuke glared. "My goal in life is to become as strong as I can so I can protect my most precious people."

"I thought girls only thought about love at this age," Kakashi thought out loud. Noticing he said this out loud he gave Sakura an eye crinkle. "Your goal is very noble.

"Okay, now that the introductions are over with we can start talking about tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled as he bolted out of his seat. "Are we going on a mission?!"

"No Naruto," Kakashi said with a sigh. "We will be having survival training."

"Didn't we just get out of the academy?" Naruto whined. "We don't need any more training!"

"This is no regular training session Naruto," Kakashi said. "Your opponent will be me."

"Why is this necessary?" Sakura questioned lightly.

"Only a few students who graduated from your class will become genin," Kakashi said while leaning against a railing. "If you pass my test you will become genin."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he threw his hands up in the air. "Your test can't be that hard!"

"If we fail we go back to the academy," Sakura said causing Naruto to immediately somber.

"But we just graduated!!!" Naruto said frantically.

"Then I suggest you pass my test," Kakashi said with a sigh. He glanced to the sun. "I suggest you don't eat breakfast... you might throw up."

Naruto shuddered. "NO RAMEN?!?!"

"No ramen," Kakashi said. "Meet at training ground seven; if you pass the test it will become our permanent training grounds. Now; don't be late. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Sakura watched as her sensei disappeared in the wind. Glancing back towards the boys she knew they didn't understand what was going to happen tomorrow, either. "We should at least go in there as a team," Sakura said as the two other boys stood up.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto just shrugged and turned back to Sakura. "I'll work with you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Sounds good Naruto," Sakura said with a small smile. "We'll go over some plans tonight over ramen; my treat."

"YAY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Kakashi laughed lightly as he watched two of his students walk away. So the pink haired girl had caught on already... knowing teamwork would be important. He smiled; tomorrow would be interesting.

Kakashi immediately frowned when he thought about her again; everyone knew Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, but no body knew anything about her. He sighed and jumped off the roof. Finding the window he wanted, Kakashi flew into it with a burst of chakra.

Falling into the classroom gracefully he landed on a brown haired man's desk. "Hey Kakashi; what's up?" The man said.

"I would like the files on my new students, Iruka," Kakashi said simply, leaping backward to lean against the window.

Iruka nodded and pulled three folders out of his desks. The first one was huge. "Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said with a smile. The next one he grabbed was a little bigger. "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka frowned as he grabbed the last one; it was rather thin. "Sakura Haruno."

"I don't understand why theirs is so much larger than hers," Kakashi said while shifting through the first file; Naruto's. Iruka sighed and nodded.

"Sakura is a good student; her grades are all exceptional and she has never been in trouble." Iruka said while placing a hand against his forehead. "Not much is known about her family; civilians they said."

"What do you mean?"

"They were killed," Iruka frowned again. "At least that's what she told us..."

"I still don't really understand..."

"Sakura Haruno was found at age eight outside of the village gate. She was alone and unconscious," Iruka said. "I can't believe you haven't heard the story before."

Kakashi nodded. "It sounds familiar, but I guess it wasn't a big deal back then," Kakashi said while grabbing Sakura's small file. "Tell me about her potential."

Iruka smiled at this. "She has pretty much excellent chakra control making her a good candidate for medical jutsu." Iruka said. "She also is excellent at analyzing things and would do well with genjutsu."

"I don't understand why she is on my team then," Kakashi said. "Kurenai would be the better choice if it is genjutsu she would be strongest in."

"No, Kakashi," Iruka said. "Sakura was the best intellectual mind I had in my class; even smarter than Shikamaru at times... it seems like she tries to hide her genius most of the time. Sakura needs to be trained by you... she got the highest test scores Konoha has seen in quite a some time. Actually even higher than a little copycat nin did when he passed through academy..."

"I understand," Kakashi said while nodding his head. Tomorrow would definitely be exciting.

---Tomorrow Morning---

Sakura and Naruto leaned against a tree near the training ground; Sasuke appeared to be meditating near the center of the field. They all knew that Kakashi would be late so they didn't seem to mind the little peace they had.

A poofing sound abruptly brought the trio out of their worlds' and they stared towards their gray haired sensei. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled with a fist raised.

"I'm just on time," Kakashi muttered as he walked towards a tree stump. He set an alarm clock down on it, and set the time. "It's set for noon."

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head. "What's set for noon?"

In response, Kakashi took out two silver bells. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me before time is up.

"Do you all understand? If you don't get a bell you're going to be sent back to the academy," Kakashi continued. "If you don't get a bell by noon you will get no lunch. Now understand this; you have to come at me like you want to kill me; kunai and shuriken are allowed."

"But that means only two of us will pass the test!" Naruto called as he glanced at Sakura. There seemed to be a devious look in the pairs' eyes.

"That doesn't matter," Kakashi stated. "Do whatever is necessary to retrieve the bells.

"Begin."


	2. The Bell Test

Hey everyone. It looked like a few people really liked this story so I wanted to update again.

I'm just letting everyone know, romance is not happening right away; it will take time :) please be patient.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Thank you to the people who have reviewed, story alerted, and story favorited thus far. It really means a lot to me.

Chapter 2: The Bell Test

* * *

"_Do whatever is necessary to retrieve the bells._

"_Begin."_

* * *

Sakura glanced at Naruto, and the two nodded. Sasuke immediately began shooting kunai at Kakashi; Kakashi didn't even have time to notice Sakura and Naruto disappeared from view.

Kakashi dodged all kunai Sasuke fired at him. Sighing lightly, Kakashi stood in the middle of the grounds and fired a few kunai back at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the kunai, and made a break for the forest.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "At least they all were smart enough to hide themselves from view," Kakashi said to himself. "And they're all hidden pretty well-"

"Come here and fight me, Sensei!" Naruto yelled from behind Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, but still turned toward his student.

"I'm going to first teach you about, Taijutsu, Naruto," Kakashi said as he reached into his pouch. He pulled out his Icha Icha book, and began reading. "What's wrong? Attack me."

"Whats...What's with the book?" Naruto asked as he looked dumb-founded.

"Attack me," Kakashi said without glancing up from the book.

Naruto raced up toward Kakashi and flung a right leg out at him. The leg was supposed to hit Kakashi's chest, but it ended up missing as Kakashi easily ducked from it. Naruto immediately went after Kakashi again, trying to attack him, but yet again Naruto missed his mark.

Sighing slightly, Kakashi coughed. "You are never to let your opponent see your back," Kakashi said as he kneeled below Naruto. Kakashi brought his hands together to make the 'tiger seal,' and then thrusted them toward Naruto.

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu: A 1000 Years of Pain!" Kakashi yelled as he thrust his fingers towards Naruto's rump. Connecting with Naruto's butt, Kakashi blinked in surprise when 'Naruto' disappeared with a poof. "Shadow clone."

The earth around Kakashi started to shake, and Kakashi didn't have time to move. Suddenly, Kakashi saw a fist being retracted from the earth, as the earth began creating crevices. Kakashi quickly jumped away from the man, no girl-made earthquake. Kakashi's eyes widened.

'That couldn't have been,' Kakashi thought to himself as he landed on a tree branch. 'I haven't seen that technique since...'

Another powerful punch came toward Kakashi. It hit the tree he was standing on this time, and made Kakashi leap into the air to avoid it.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice rang out through the forest. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he noticed he was still in the air, as the fireball grew nearer.

"Genin shouldn't have these levels of chakra," Kakashi noted as he made a quick clone of himself to avoid the fireball. He smirked once he landed safely on a branch. "Some team I've got here..."

A crack of the branch notified Kakashi that the branch was breaking. Leaping off that branch, Kakashi's eye widened once he saw Sakura coming at him with a fist raised.

Doing a few, quick hand signs, Sakura's fist connected with a tree log.

"Naruto," Sakura called as she flipped back through the air. Kakashi frowned when he saw Naruto stand before him.

"It's time I teach you about the second technique, genjutsu," Kakashi said doing a few hand signs. Naruto watched as Kakashi disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

Sakura glanced back towards her partner and sighed. Leaping towards him, she pushed a little of her own chakra into his body, and Naruto woke up from whatever Genjutsu he was under.

"Unbelievably smart," Kakashi commented as he watched two of his students from a tree.

"And sneaky," A voice spoke from behind him. Sakura slammed a fist on Kakashi's back, sending him flying forward; and then he poofed. "Shadow clone," Sakura muttered as she flipped off the tree branch she had once occupied.

She glanced around once she hit the ground from him. "Sakura-Chan look out!" Naruto called from beside her.

Sakura closed her eyes, and ducked quickly toward the ground to avoid a kick to the head. She then tried, sweeping her legs under Kakashi's; Kakashi flipped back, and then had to block a kick from Sasuke.

Making a clone of himself to battle Sasuke, Kakashi hid underground. Appearing below Sasuke, he muttered a jutsu. "Earth Style: Decapitation Jutsu."

Sasuke's body was immediately sucked into the ground as Kakashi stood before him. "Shinobi fighting lesson number three, Ninjutsu."

An oncoming kunai, made Kakashi flip back away from Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto appeared by Sasuke's sides immediately, and Naruto began digging Sasuke up while Sakura fired more and more kunai.

"Teamwork," Kakashi muttered. The alarm rang signaling that it was noon, meaning the training had ended. "I want all three of you to follow me."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto solemnly nodded, but followed Kakashi's request as they walked back to the entrance of the training ground.

"All three of you pass," Kakashi said with a smile. "In the end, you all ended up using teamwork, and I almost was tripped up in a few places. I have no quarrels with being your Sensei.

"All other ninjas before you have failed. A ninja who doesn't take care of a fellow comrade is considered lower than trash," Kakashi said. "You showed teamwork, therefore you all pass."

"YAY!" Naruto yelled . "We did it Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura gave a small smile. "Yes we did, Naruto."

"HOORAY!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Sakura by the waist. He twirled her around in a circle. Sakura laughed lightly, and her smile brightened. "We're ninja now Sakura-Chan! We're ninja now!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said. "We didn't end up passing because we got the bells... we passed on default."

"The bells weren't the objective of the mission," Sakura said quietly. "We were supposed to use teamwork to prove we could be efficient ninja."

"You saw underneath the underneath, Sakura," Kakashi said with a smile. "Great job. Now lets meet back here tomorrow. We'll have our first mission. Don't be late."

"You shouldn't be talking," Naruto muttered as Kakashi walked away.

"Let's go get ramen as a team," Sakura said. "Sasuke, would you like to come?"

"Che," Sasuke glared. "No."

"Suite yourself," Naruto said happily as Sakura and he began to walk toward the ramen stand.

---

Kakashi appeared in front of a large wooden door. He knocked on it twice, and then waited for an answer; there was one.

"Come in," A rather elderly voice called.

Kakashi opened the door, and bowed before entering. "Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a nod of respect.

"Take a seat, and tell me what happened today," Sarutobi said as he placed his pipe in his mouth.

"They passed," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "You're not joking?" Kakashi shook his head. "This is the first team you have ever passed... Tell me what happened."

"They were the first team to ever use teamwork," Kakashi said while taking a seat. "They all show extraordinary skill.

"Did you know Sasuke could use the fireball technique? Or that Naruto could make shadow clones? Or that Sakura could use chakra enhanced punches?"

"Wait," Sarutobi said. "I did not know about the latter... Do you know when or how Sakura learned how to use this technique?"

"No," Kakashi said. "I have not really talked to my team; I am not aware."

"Find out, please," Sarutobi said with a small smile. "It appears you will have a very strong team Kakashi. Please take care of them."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with another bow. "I think I'll go talk to Sakura now."

"Good day Kakashi," Sarutobi said as Kakashi left through the door.


	3. The Mission

Hey guys! I'm glad to see so many people have liked this story so far. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm trying to pretty much go by the plot line in the actual Naruto. I'm just making changes here and there :) I hope you all like this chapter; there is a very little bit of KakaSaku; but I've warned you... their relationship will slowly progress over time... _slowly._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The Mission

* * *

"_Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with another bow. "I think I'll go talk to Sakura now."_

"_Good day Kakashi," Sarutobi said as Kakashi left through the door._

* * *

Sakura sighed once she got to her apartment. Opening the door quietly, she entered her apartment door, and then shut it with a fluid motion. Flipping on the lights, Sakura walked toward the kitchen.

"Miso soup it is," Sakura said after looking through her closet. She grabbed the container and placed it on the stove to cook. A light rapping could be heard on Sakura's door, she immediately tensed. Not many people knew where she lived; Sakura made sure of that.

Grabbing a kunai in her hand, Sakura made it to her front door in a matter of seconds. Quickly unlocking it, she threw her kunai out the door once she opened it.

"That really could have hurt a civilian," Kakashi said from his ducked position on her floor. Sakura sighed.

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with light regret in her voice. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks, Sakura," Kakashi said as he entered her small apartment. The walls were a bland white, and she had a meager amount of furniture. There was a small red love seat and a lazy boy in the living room. "Don't entertain much then, huh?"

"You are the first to be in here," Sakura said as she walked back to the kitchen. "Would you like some miso soup, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No thanks Sakura," Kakashi said taking a seat in her love seat. "I just came here, because I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she came into the living room with a bowl of steaming soup.

"...I read your file, Sakura," Kakashi said looking directly into Sakura's eyes. "I need to know more about you... I need to know where you learned your insane power from... and I need to know everything you can remember about the night you were found near Konoha."

Sakura's miso soup hit the floor; her eyes were wide, and Kakashi was immediately by her side. "I don't mean to offend you Sakura," Kakashi said quickly while placing a hand to her shoulder. "I just need to know... I want to know."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said hesitantly. "I really don't want to talk about this right now... I will tell you... I promise, I just can't now."

"Just know, I'm only concerned for you, Sakura," Kakashi said while bring up a hand to play subconsciously with her pink locks.

"I know," Sakura said as she leaned slightly into his touch. Once the two figured out what they were doing, they separated quickly. "I think you should get going... we have a mission tomorrow."

"You're right, Sakura," Kakashi said while standing. "Sleep well," he called as he closed her apartment door. Leaning his head back against the door, he muttered, "Fuck."

---

Sakura sighed lightly and grabbed a paint brush. Her team's mission was to paint a fence. She knew Naruto wasn't going to last much longer.

"-sigh-," Naruto sighed as he glared at the fence. "Why hasn't the old man given us anything hard! And where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Dobe," Sasuke replied as he finished work on his part of the fence. "We are genin, and this is a d-rank mission. This is what we're going to have to deal with for a while."

"No!" Naruto yelled as he flung his paint brush to the ground. "Like hell I'm going to sit here and do these 'missions.' They're not even hard enough to be real missions! Civilians could do this stuff."

"We should finish up here," Sakura said quietly as she started to paint Naruto's part of the fence. "Then we can discuss this with Hokage-sama if you want."

"Fine, Sakura-Chan," Naruto frowned as he grabbed his paint brush. "Why do we have to finish painting though?"

"The village earns money for each mission we do," Kakashi said appearing out of no where. "No matter how trivial."

"Gah!" Naruto yelled throwing his paint brush in the air. "You scared me Kakashi-sensei!"

The paint brush flew towards Sakura, and was about to hit her hair, when Sakura brought up her hand effortlessly and caught it. She didn't even have to look up.

"Naruto," Sakura said handing Naruto his brush; she completely ignored Kakashi's presence. "Hurry up so we can get done here."

"Hai, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said with a smile.

---

Team seven appeared at the Hokage Tower in under a half an hour. They walked to a room, and knocked on the door. "Come in," someone called.

Naruto opened the door and bounded through it with a smile. "Mission complete!" Naruto said. "In your face you stupid fence!"

The Sarutobi smiled. "Its great you have already finished you mission," he said. "Lets get you started on another one then... hm... babysitting.... shopping.... or maybe corn picking."

"NO!" Naruto said fiercely. "No, no no no! I don't want anymore lame missions! I want a super cool one!"

"Naruto," Sarutobi sighed. "You have to work your way up to earn harder missions. You are all just genin now..."

"I don't care!" Naruto said. "We deserve a harder mission!"

"Fine," Sarutobi said with a small smile. "If you want a harder mission... so be it. Team 7, you will be put on a C-rank escort mission to the Wave country."

"YES!" Naruto said throwing a fist in the air.

Sasuke smirked. "Finally," he said under his breath.

"I'll let you meet your client right now, Tazuna-san," Sarutobi called to the next room over. The door opened, and a large man wearing a pointed wooden hat stepped through.

"What's going on?" Tazuna asked with a bottle of liquor in his hands. He glanced over to Team seven, and frowned. "You're not letting a bunch of brats protect me are you now, Hokage-sama?

"I am an important bridge builder back in Wave," Tazuna said taking a drink of his alcohol. "I need to get back home to finish one."

"Have no worries, Tazuna-san," Sarutobi said with a smile. "You're in safe hands with Team seven."

"These brats," Tazuna said while waving his hand at them. "They all look annoying... especially that stupid blonde one."

"HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto yelled as he tried to escape Sakura and Sasuke's grasp. Both teammates were holding Naruto's shoulders. "I'M A NINJA, DAMN IT! TAKE THAT BACK!"

Tazuna snorted. "Mise well get going," he said while finishing off the rest of his bottle. "I don't even know if I'll be safe, but lets go."

"I am a jonin..." Kakashi said from behind him as the group of five exited the Hokage tower.

"Yeah, whatever," Tazuna said.

"We'll meet at the gates in an hour," Kakashi said to his team. "Pack only what you need. Don't be late."

Sakura nodded, and then turned toward the village with Naruto. "It's pretty cool that we live next to each other, huh, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he fell in step next to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and the two continued their walk until they hit an apartment building. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes," Sakura said lightly as she began to climb the staircase. "Please be ready."

"Hai, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he waved to his fellow teammate. Once she was out of view, Naruto went inside his own apartment.

Sakura entered her apartment door with a small sigh. She glanced over to the now stained carpet of her living room; miso stained.

Walking past it, Sakura found her way into her small bedroom; her sanctuary.

Grabbing her already packed bag, Sakura silently left her apartment. "I will not fail this mission," she said with quiet determination as she headed towards Team seven's meeting grounds.

Tazuna was already there with his pack, as well as a broody looking Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked while walking up to her teammate. Sasuke turned away from her, and Sakura just sighed. Turning to Tazuna, she started to ask him about the mission. "Where is your village located, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna snorted; he had another bottle of alcohol in his hand. "Around some water," he said dryly. Sakura decided to ignore his commented, and leaned against a tree.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO LEAVE!" A loud voice spoke behind Sakura. "I'VE NEVER BEEN OUT OF KONOHA BEFORE!"

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke said as he glared toward Naruto.

"Stop fighting," the stern voice of Kakashi spoke. He had appeared on the branch just above Sakura's head a few moments earlier; only Naruto and Tazuna flinched at seeing him there. "We're leaving."

"YES!" Naruto let out a loud yell. "KONOHA'S NUMBER ONE SUPER ELITE NINJA NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'LL BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY. BELIEVE IT!"

"You're starting to give me a headache, dobe," Sasuke spoke out of irritation.

"He's starting to give us all headaches," Kakashi said as he leaped from the tree branch.


	4. The Truth

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I'm glad so many people like this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter... Remember I write things a little differently than Mr. Kishimoto, this story is the way I would have written Naruto... not that Mr. Kishimoto didn't do a wonderful job himself. :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter Four: The Truth

_

* * *

_

_You're starting to give me a headache, dobe," Sasuke spoke out of irritation. _

_"He's starting to give us all headaches," Kakashi said as he leaped from the tree branch._

* * *

The group of five departed Konoha a little before noon. Sasuke and Sakura were on both sides of Tazuna; Kakashi was in front, and Naruto... was just being Naruto.

"It's such a great day!" The blonde cheered. "And you said we didn't have to worry about enemy ninja, right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, and placed his hands in his pockets. "Most likely not," Kakashi said. "Wave does not have shinobi of their own. However, other nearby countries would... The Konoha is not the only hidden shinobi village."

"Hmm," Naruto said as he placed him hand under his chin to fake a look of pondering.

The group continued their journey through the forest. Glancing upward, Sakura noticed how hot the day was. She looked to her left, and noticed a puddle of water on the forest floor. Taking a step toward it, Sakura nodded to Naruto to take her place next to Tazuna. She inconspicuously kept walking while keeping her body between the puddle and her team. Kakashi noticed the puddle as well, and fell back behind the team a little ways.

The team was about five yards away from the puddle when something happened...

Two shinobi leaped from the puddle, and surrounded Kakashi in a wire. They kept wrapping it around him, until Kakashi's body seemed to disintegrate.

"One down," one of the shinobi said. The two then appeared behind Naruto. The two shinobi had a chain connected between the two...it was the same wire that had made Kakashi...

"Now, two down," the other shinobi commented.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "Move!"

Sasuke and Sakura reacted at the same time, Sasuke flew into the air, and Sakura appeared behind the two shinobi. Sasuke flung one of his kunai at the base of the chain that connected the two shinobi... it stuck to a tree behind them.

The two shinobi then nodded to themselves, and the two broke off the chain. Sakura then, appeared behind one of the shinobi; she had a kunai in one of her hands, and jammed it into the base of his neck. One of the shinobi fell to the ground.

The other shinobi stared blankly at the pink haired girl, but then shook his head. Taking one last glance at Sakura, the shinobi raced toward where Tazuna now stood unguarded.

"Move!" Sasuke called from his vantage point in the tree. Sakura glanced at Naruto and slapped him in the face.

"This is a mission Naruto," Sakura said suddenly. Naruto blinked a few times, but a smile appeared on his face. He appeared in front of Tazuna just before the other ninja could get there. Naruto had a kunai in his hands, and his face read complete determination.

Just as the shinobi was about to hit Naruto, a poofing cloud of gray was seen in front of Naruto, and Kakashi appeared with the shinobi unconscious and in his grasp.

"Sorry I didn't help out a little sooner," Kakashi said with a smile. "I wanted to see what you all could do... Great job, Sasuke and Sakura. You too Naruto, after you got over your shock.

"Your only problem was you left Tazuna open to other attacks."

"But that's another problem right there," Kakashi said with a sigh. "You never said shinobi were after you... especially hidden mist shinobi... and one of them did hit Naruto with a poisoned kunai."

Naruto's eyes widened, and tears almost threatened to fall. "I will not be a burden to my team," he said as he took out a kunai.

Naruto was about to slam the kunai into his hand before a hand prevented him from doing so. "I'll take care of it Naruto," Sakura said with a small smile.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and lightly dug the poison out of his vein. She then placed some healing cream on it, and smiled. "We should be heading to Tazuna-san's village, right?" Sakura asked.

"That's the problem," Kakashi said with a sigh. "This mission is already moved up to a B ranking... this isn't for a genin squad. We should turn around and-"

"Coward," Naruto muttered. "You know we're capable. I promise as this blood drips.... I will protect the old man with my life."

"Naruto, it's not that easy. You are all more than capable... But Tazuna-san needs to tell us the truth," Kakashi said staring directly at Tazuna.

"I suppose I will," Tazuna said with a small frown. "There is a very dangerous man after me... his name is Gatou, and he wishes to stop the building of this bridge.

"The building of this bridge signifies the freedom we can have in trading; we wouldn't have to use the high priced trade routes Gatou owns... I'm sure you've heard of him before."

Kakashi blinked a few times but smiled. "Nope," Kakashi said while he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Never heard of him."

"Gatou from the Gatou crime family... he is said to be one of the richest and most powerful in the world," Sakura said lightly.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "The girl is right," he said. "None of my fellow country men can afford the cost of trading when Gatou controls it all. The completion of this bridge would mean possibly the end of Gatou's control over us."

"You knew there would be a chance of shinobi attacking you," Kakashi said. "Why didn't you ask for a more experienced team?"

"The wave country is poor... even our feudal lord has next to no money," Tazuna said. "If money is what you need, after the bridge is built I will send you enough money to cover the costs of a b-ra-"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said with a large smile. "We'll protect you with our lives!"

"We'll at least take you back to your village," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks," Tazuna said sarcastically.

All five of them began walking again; Sasuke and Naruto were on both sides of Tazuna; Kakashi and Sakura were walking together a few feet behind them.

"You saw the puddle of water," Kakashi stated. He glanced over to his only female teammate and she nodded.

"It hasn't rained in a week," Sakura said quietly.

"One of the mist nin... he seemed to recognize you," Kakashi said remembering back to battle. "He glanced at you before going for Tazuna...."

"I wouldn't know why he looked at me," Sakura said. "Maybe he underestimated my strength and was shocked to have me take down his partner..."

"I know you're lying, Sakura," Kakashi said while stopping his student. He grabbed her shoulders forcefully, and kept her still. "You guys go ahead and set up camp over the next hill. Sakura and I are going to get some firewood."

The three males in front of them only nodded, none of them looked back.

"Tell me. How did that Mist nin know you?" Kakashi asked softly.

"..." Sakura didn't answer. She allowed her eyes to drop to the ground. "...What if I told you I wasn't born in Konoha?"

Kakashi visibly relaxed. "Keep going, Sakura," Kakashi said; his arms had not left her shoulders. "I'm listening."

"And my father and mother were both nin from the mist?"

"Okay Sakura," Kakashi said with a small smile. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

"I didn't lie about them being murdered though..." Sakura said, she directed her eyes upward, and stared into Kakashi's. "They were assassinated... My whole clan was. I was supposed to be..."

"Sakura," Kakashi frowned. "It's okay. Why didn't you go to your Mizukage?"

"He ordered the hit, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with light tears stinging her eyes. "My Mizukage killed my family."


	5. Zabuza Momochi

This very well might be the longest chapter I have written for this story; I hope you all enjoy it. It maybe a little confusing... but I'll explain more as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Five: Zabuza Momochi

* * *

_"Sakura," Kakashi frowned. "It's okay. Why didn't you go to your Mizukage?"_

_"He ordered the hit, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with light tears stinging her eyes. "My Mizukage killed my family."_

* * *

The group of five had finally entered the wave country; they were all currently sitting in a boat, trying to avoid detection from whoever wouldn't want them there.

"We should be there soon," the operator of the boat said. He was Tazuna's friend, and a fellow member of the bridge building crew.

"Thank you," Tazuna said with a small frown. "Once we get to the country, we should take the trail next to the vegetation... It will be safer that way."

Kakashi nodded his head, but his thoughts were else where. 'How could the Mizukage order a hit on Sakura's family?' Kakashi thought idly to himself. 'Sakura couldn't explain why... she just kept breaking down.'

Kakashi glanced over to where Sakura sat. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her on the outside, but Kakashi knew she was inwardly struggling. He'd have to fix the problem after the mission.

The group stepped onto a dock, and waved good bye to the driver. "Thanks," Tazuna said again.

"Be safe," the driver told back to him.

The group began walking, Sakura and Sasuke on both sides of Tazuna, Kakashi in the rear, and Naruto leading the front.

"I won't lose to Sasuke," Naruto muttered under his breath. Bringing his hand to his pocket, Naruto grabbed several kunai, and flung them, seemingly randomly, into the forest. "I SAW A SHADOW!"

Sakura was immediately in front of Naruto, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one was there, Naruto," Sakura said with a small frown. Closing her eyes, she too brought out a kunai. She flung it ten meters away from where Naruto had thrown his kunai. "They were over here."

A rattling noise was heard in the bushes, and then a distinct popping sound. "Replacement jutsu," Sasuke muttered under his breath, as the three genin surrounded Tazuna.

"Very good," a voice said. Sasuke, being the one in the front of the group looked up into a tree. He watched as Sakura's kunai was ripped out of the man's forearm. "But I'll be taking the bridge builder now."

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said while placing his hand on his forehead protector. "The Demon missing-nin from Mist."

"Yes," Zabuza let out a light chuckle as he dropped Sakura's kunai to the ground. "And Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copycat nin. No wonder my nin couldn't get the bridge builder last time."

"I'm afraid I didn't do anything to stop them," Kakashi said while lifting his forehead protector above his eye. This eye contrasted with his other eye, a smoky gray next to a crimson red. "It was my team that did so."

"Ah," Zabuza spoke. In a blink of an eye, Zabuza's sword was flung toward the group of five.

"Everyone!" Kakashi's voice was heard by all. "Get down."

Sasuke and Naruto both ducked down right away, it was Sakura who pulled Tazuna just in time. Some of her long pink hair was cut by the sword. Pink strains of hair could be seen falling in the air.

"Pink hair, huh?" Zabuza said with a light chuckle. "Now I know why my nin didn't stand a chance. That doesn't happen to be Sakura Haruno, does it?"

Silence was his answer... until Naruto spoke up. "How do you know Sakura-Chan?"

Zabuza laughed maliciously. "So I will get to kill two birds with one stone, eh?" Zabuza said as his sword appeared in his arms again. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Kakashi was the first one to his feet, his sharingan was swirling rapidly in his eye socket. "Protect Tazuna," Kakashi said. "This will be a fight between Zabuza, and myself."

The group of three nodded, and surrounded Tazuna once again. Zabuza smirked, and leaped from the tree to a lake of water in front of them.

Zabuza appeared above the water, his hands making rapid seals. "Hidden mist jutsu."

The surrounding area began to get extremely foggy. "Be on your best guard," Kakashi said as he closed his gray eye. "I'll protect you all, even if it kills me."

The mist began to get even heavier; Kakashi couldn't see his teammates that were only several meters behind him.

A loud malicious laugh was heard. "Where should I attack.... there are six spots," it was Zabuza's voice. "Liver, lungs, kidney, heart, brain, or my personal favorite, the spine?"

"I won't let my comrades die," Kakashi said while looking back to where his team stood.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza said when he appeared in front of Tazuna. "It's over."

Zabuza said as he started to chop his sword toward Tazuna. Sakura appeared directly in front of Tazuna; she was holding the blade of his sword with her hand.

Zabuza smirked as he applied more pressure to the blade. "We'll see how the Haruno princess likes this," Zabuza said evilly. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza then. He slammed a kunai hard at the base of Zabuza's back. Zabuza's body turned into a puddle of water.

"Behind you, sensei!" Naruto got out as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi; his sword raised. Zabuza chopped his sword through Kakashi's neck, but Kakashi too turned into a puddle of water.

"He was able to copy my jutsu even in the mist?" Zabuza asked as he frantically searched for the gray haired jonin. He didn't have to search for long, as Kakashi placed two kunai against the base of Zabuza's neck.

"It's over," Kakashi said.

"For you it is," Zabuza said as another clone appeared behind Kakashi. "You put up a great fight... but I will win this one, Copy Ninja."

Zabuza connected a foot with Kakashi's back; Kakashi was sent flying into the lake. Zabuza followed immediately, and was behind Kakashi as, Kakashi tried to pull himself up from the water.

"Water prison jutsu," Zabuza said as he placed a hand toward Kakashi. The water soon engulfed Kakashi, and he was forced into a circular water prison. Zabuza's hand stayed in the water as be brought Kakashi up, and held him there.

Using his other hand, Zabuza brought it up into the Tiger seal. "Water clone," Zabuza muttered as two water clones appeared in front of the three genin and Tazuna. "I will kill each teammate you have sworn to protect, Kakashi Hatake. Except the pink one... Mist has other business to attend to with her."

A kunai flew passed one of the clone's faces. It missed merely by centimeters, and only did miss because Zabuza's clone moved at the last second. The clone turned to the offender, and smirked.

"Naruto, guard Tazuna," Sakura said as she placed a pair of fighting gloves on. "I need you and Sasuke to come up with a plan; I'm going after one of the clones."

"What a brave ninja you are," Zabuza's clone chuckled as he swung his sword in front of his body. "Come at me then."

Sakura raced toward the first clone, her fists were raised. She smirked as she placed some blue chakra into her fists, and swung at the clone. The clone's eyes widened an extra fraction, but before it could do anything, Sakura's fist had connected with it's body, and the clone dispersed into water.

"Not bad," The real Zabuza said with a smirk.

Sakura flipped backward, until she landed in front of Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna. She held her hand tightly as it bleed a little more. "I'll guard Tazuna," Sakura said grabbing a kunai, and wincing as she held it in her wounded hand.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded toward each other with a smirk. Naruto brought his hands together and yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Fifty Naruto's appeared surrounding the Zabuza clone; the clone smirked. "Shadow clones, eh?" The group of shadow clones pounced at Zabuza, but were all blown away within under a minute.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he threw his bag to the young Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the bag. Reaching inside he pulled out a windmill shuriken.

Sasuke leaped into the air. "Evil wind shuriken," Sasuke called as he flung the large shuriken at the Zabuza clone.

The clone snorted. "That won't work on me," It said. But as the shuriken flew passed him, the real Zabuza froze.

"That won't work against me either," Zabuza said as he grabbed the shuriken. He was barely able to dodge the second one that was in the shadow of the first one. "Still not enough."

Sasuke's smirk Zabuza to panic lightly. A poof was heard causing the whole group to look behind Zabuza. There was Naruto; he had transferred into the second wind shuriken.

A kunai appeared in Naruto's hand, and he flung it at Zabuza. Zabuza leaped away from the water cage, effectively freeing Kakashi. The kunai had left a cut across Zabuza's face.

"Brat!" Zabuza yelled as he grabbed onto the shuriken still in his hand. He moved to fling it at Naruto, but Kakashi's hand prevented him from doing so.

"I will not fall for the same damn trick twice," Kakashi spoke, his voice was deep and threatening.

The two jonin jumped away from each other, and started to form several hand signs in quick succession of each other; they were performing the same hand signs.

"Water Dragon Blast jutsu," Zabuza and Kakashi called at the same time. A large water dragon appeared behind both shinobi. The two dragons clashed, and water was forced every where.

The two began doing hand signs again; Kakashi's appeared to be going faster than Zabuza's, and a Zabuza clone immediately appeared behind Kakashi.

"What is this?" Zabuza asked himself out loud. "This is genjutsu! It has to be!"

Kakashi finished his hand signs. "Water explosion jutsu," Kakashi muttered as a large wave of water exploded toward Zabuza.

As the water hit Zabuza, he flew back into several trees. He was left leaning against one, as Kakashi threw four kunai into his body.

"Can you see... can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he took out one final kunai. "And your death is near."

Four senbon flew out of the forest and embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck. A figure flew out of the forest; they were wearing a white Mist mask.

"You are right," the figure said as they leaned down to take out the senbon needles. "He is dead."

Kakashi appeared down next to the tracker nin, and placed his hand near Zabuza's throat. "No vital signs," Kakashi muttered.

Sakura quietly slid behind Naruto to try and have him block her from the hunter nin's view. "That's not a hunter nin," Sakura quietly whispered into Naruto's ear.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"His attire," Sakura spoke quietly again. "It's all wrong... the hunter nin wear all black... even his mask is out of date... Hunter nin also work in pairs, Naruto... this nin doesn't have a partner."

"I thank you for giving me an opportunity to kill Zabuza..." the hunter nin spoke as he grabbed Zabuza's arm, and wrapped it around his shoulder. "I must dispose of his body now... there are many secrets."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled before the nin could move away. "Sakura said that this guy isn't a real hunter nin!"

"Sakura?" The hunter nin questioned quietly. The nin then glanced back toward where Sakura stood to see a mop of pink hair. "I'm sorry, I must go."

The hunter nin disappeared.

"God damn it!" Naruto yelled as he raced toward the spot the nin and Zabuza once stood. "They got away!"

"I think you're just being paranoid," Sasuke said while glancing over to Sakura. "Take a deep breath and chill, Sakura."

"Maybe not, Sasuke," Kakashi said as he stood. "We'll be on the look out just in case. Are you alright, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, but winced once she squeezed her wounded hand. "I just have a cut on my hand from Zabuza's sword... It's nothing I can't fix once we get to the village."

Kakashi sighed, and walked toward Sakura. He ripped a piece of material off from his black undershirt, and wrapped it around Sakura's hand. "You need to be more careful," he chided her softly. "Next time I won't be surprised if you lose a hand."

"Tazuna-san was left unprotected," Sakura said once Kakashi finished wrapping her wound. "If I hadn't done anything, would you have gotten there in time?"

Kakashi sighed, but shook his head. "It would have been close," he said. He stood up, and wobbled a little bit. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi tried to take a step, but found he could not. "Shit."

Kakashi fell to the ground. "What's wrong with Sensei?" Naruto practically screamed as he ran over to him.

"Kakashi-sensei exhausted his chakra network," Sakura said while taking one of Kakashi's hand and flinging him over her shoulder. "I don't think he'll be able to move around very well for a while."


	6. Training

Hello Hello everyone!! I'm really happy I got to update today; my birthday is in two days, and I'm going to try and update all of my stories at least one time. I'm really glad so many people have taken interest in this story; I think it's going to be one of my favorites.

Please read, and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Training

* * *

_"Kakashi-sensei exhausted his chakra network," Sakura said while taking one of Kakashi's hand and flinging him over her shoulder. "I don't think he'll be able to move around very well for a while."_

_Kakashi fell to the ground. "What's wrong with Sensei?" Naruto practically screamed as he ran over to him._

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke set Kakashi down gently on a mat near the back room. Sakura let out a sigh, and pulled a blanket up to Kakashi's chest.

"We need to talk about this," Kakashi muttered into Sakura's ear. Sakura just nodded, and sat down next to him.

"Zabuza is still alive," Sakura said quietly from beside Kakashi. "The hunter nin we saw... him leaving proves that."

"But I thought the hunter nin killed him," Tazuna said as he leaned against the wall.

"Just think about it," Kakashi said as he cautiously sat his body upwards. "The hunter nin used simple needles; simple needles. If he had wanted to kill Zabuza then why had he not used kunai?"

"He didn't have any?" Naruto questioned dumbly.

"No, dobe," Sasuke said while hitting Naruto in the back of the head. "It could have been simulated or something."

"No," Sakura said quietly. "It was most likely a momentary death. Kakashi-sensei's sharingan would have detected it if it was a jutsu. Zabuza was really dead, but now he is alive."

"But what if he comes back right now!?" Tazuna questioned while he flung his arms around him. A short black haired woman ran to him, and hugged him.

"Dad just listen to them," she stated. "They are ninja; they protected you before."

"You're right Tsunami," Tazuna said. "What will you do about this, Kakashi?"

"We need to train," Sakura said. "If Zabuza comes now we will be no match for him... and Kakashi-sensei can't really move."

"Zabuza will most likely be in a state much like my own for quite a while," Kakashi said with a sigh. "I will train you for five days; that is when I think Zabuza will attack. Hopefully we will be ready."

"What if we can't do it Sensei?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Don't say that Sakura," Kakashi said with frown. "You three have grown immensely in the little time you have been under my tutelage... you three are the most capable genin I have ever seen. Do not doubt yourself and do not doubt each other. Now Tsunami, I think breakfast would be wonderful."

"Sure thing," Tsunami said with a smile. "I'll meet you all in the kitchen."

"You're all going to lose," a voice said from the doorway. "You can't beat Gatou and his men."

"Inari is that you?" Tazuna called to the door. A little boy with a white hat ran over to give Tazuna a hug. "You know those weren't nice things to say Inari... these ninja protected me with their lives."

"I don't care..." Inari stated. "They're going to lose, and Gatou is going to end up killing them, too!"

"Hey listen Inari!" Naruto called over to the youngster. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I plan on becoming the strongest ninja in my village; the biggest hero! I don't plan on losing or dying anytime soon, believe it!"

"There are no such things as heroes," Inari said quietly. "You should all leave before you die."

"Inari!" Tsunami called as Inari left the room.

"I'll go see if he's okay," Sakura said as she stood. She silently walked up the stairs until she reached a door. Hearing something from the other side, Sakura pushed the door open carefully.

"Why are you crying, Inari?" Sakura asked quietly.

"It's none of your business!" Inari lashed out. He held a picture frame tightly to his chest, and large tears escaped his eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Inari," Sakura said as she sat down on the bed. "If you lose someone close to you... it's okay to cry."

"You would never understand!" Inari screamed as tears fell faster.

"I understand," Sakura said. She glanced up to Inari with a sad smile on her face. "My mother and father were killed in front of me, as well as the rest of my family members.

I sat and cried for a very long time about it, but then I decided to do something. I needed to get stronger, Inari. I needed to get stronger for my family. Even if they weren't around any more, they deserved me respecting their memory by living the rest of my life without any regrets."

"How could you do that?" Inari asked while walking over to sit next to Sakura. Sakura's smile grew a little, and she wiped a few stray tears from Inari's eyes away.

"Just think about it, if your dad was here, what do you think he'd want you to do?" Sakura asked.

"Keep Mom safe," Inari said, his voice filled with determination. "Be the man of the house."

"Then do that," Sakura said with a smile as she stood. "Because that's what he'd want you to do. Don't dwell on the past Inari; look to the future."

With that said Sakura left Inari in his room to his thoughts. She walked back down the stairs, and stood by the front door.

"Don't you want something to eat, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he stood beside her.

"I'm not really hungry," Sakura said with a small frown. "Where are the boys?"

"They went out back already," Kakashi said with a sigh. He had a sturdy looking cane in his hand, and he motioned toward the doorway. "We should probably get going."

"Sure, Sensei," Sakura said as she opened the door for him, and followed him out.

"You know, Sakura," Kakashi said quietly as they slowly walked next to each other. "When I said that we needed to talk about this, this morning I didn't mean Zabuza. Sakura I meant about your past."

Sakura frowned. "They really don't need to know about that," Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura, they're your teammates," Kakashi said in a knowing tone. "Since we are practically a foot's step away from the Hidden Mist village, I feel they should know why you might be putting their lives in more danger than they should be."

"I will tell them when I am ready Kakashi," Sakura said while closing her eyes. They opened practically a second later, though they were a deeper green color. "They're a little bit further; a mile maybe."

Sakura blinked rapidly, and her eyes were back to their normal emerald green color.

"We should hurry then," Kakashi said while he tried to pick up the pace. Sakura laughed lightly, and walked in front of him.

"You can't really move that fast, Sensei," Sakura said. She bent over, and motioned to her back. "Jump on my back. We'll be able to move faster, and I can warm up for my training."

"Seriously, Sakura?" Kakashi asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Just get on my back, Kakashi," Sakura said. Kakashi grumbled, but then jumped onto her back. Sakura hesitated for only a moment; she used chakra to accommodate for Kakashi's weight, and then took off into a sprint.

The two arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's locate within a matter of minutes.

"What is Kakashi-sensei doing on your back, Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow; Naruto's mouth was hanging open.

"It was the fastest way to get here," Sakura said quietly while she let Kakashi down to the ground.

"Okay kiddoes, lets start the training," Kakashi said immediately. He wanted to ignore the two stares he was getting from his two male students.

"About damn time!" Naruto said with a pumped fist.

"Do you all understand chakra and how to use it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head, causing Kakashi to sigh. "Sakura."

"Let me see if this will help you understand, Naruto," Sakura said with a small smile. "Chakra helps ninja do really cool, and sweet jutsu."

"Cool!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped to the side of Sakura and Naruto's conversation.

"By doing different hand signs it helps ninja use both of their chakra. There is spiritual chakra and body chakra so... so you can't do a jutsu unless your mind and body are in sync with each other."

"Un huh," Naruto nodded his head while he listened. "But I can already use jutsu..."

"Not effectively," Kakashi said from behind him. He nodded toward Sakura with a smile. "Wonderful explanation Sakura."

"It's hard to believe you could put it into an easy explanation.... so easy the dobe could understand it," Sasuke commented as he leaned against a tree.

"But back to not using chakra effectively. Sakura is the only one here, besides myself, that can do so. Both you and Naruto are wasting too much chakra, though you both have more compared to Sakura, Sakura's will last longer in battle because she can use it effectively."

"Unless we learn to control chakra better," Sakura commented. "We will not be the best shinobi we can ultimately be."

"Exactly," Kakashi said with a smile. "Now I am going to put you through some very tough training... You will all learn to control your chakra better through tree climbing."

"Tree climbing!?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Only you will not be able to use your hands. You have to use your chakra effectively, and gather it at your feet to move up the tree. I'll show you." Kakashi said as he walked over to a tree. Placing one foot on it, Kakashi let his other foot follow, and soon he stood upon a tree branch some twenty feet up in the air. "This will allow you to gain the stamina needed for battle."

"Can we start?" Sakura asked as she walked up to her own tree. Kakashi nodded, and sent a kunai her way.

"Use the kunai to see how far you can go up on the tree," Kakashi said as he walked back down the tree. "Keep trying to surpass it. You might not be able to get your momentum going right away, so I want you to try and running up to the tree."

After Kakashi said this, he flung two more kunai, one at Sasuke and one at Naruto. He turned back around to see Sakura looking at the tree, and then looking back to her feet.

He heard Sasuke and Naruto fall in the background; maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. Watching Sakura again, he smiled when he saw a light blue chakra glow on Sakura's feet. She walked up to the tree, and experimentally placed a foot on the tree. Noticing the tree held her, Sakura placed her other foot on the tree, and soon began climbing up higher and higher into the tree. She stopped once she reached the highest branch. Slashing it, she tossed her kunai back down to Kakashi.

"What's next?" Sakura called from the top of her tree. Sasuke and Naruto both stared unbelievingly up at Sakura.

"Come back down here," Kakashi called to her. "I want to talk to you about something."

Sakura nodded and leaped down from the tree. She landed gracefully on the ground in front of Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Have you ever thought about medical ninjutsu, Sakura?"


	7. Medical Ninja

Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter is a little short; I thought you would rather have me update than not, so I thought I should at least update again before the weekend is over. In this chapter you'll learn a little bit more about Sakura's past; :) Hope you all enjoy it!!

Bad, bad Nicole! (hand slap); Sorry readers! I forgot to put up the disclaimer on the last chapter; so I will put up two this chapter :) hope it makes up for it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 7: Medical Ninja

* * *

"_What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. _

"_Have you ever thought about medical ninjutsu, Sakura?"_

* * *

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while watching her two teammates miserably try to do the tree climbing training.

"Every squad needs to have a nin that knows at least a little medical ninjutsu," Kakashi said with a sigh. "With your chakra control, Iruka and I feel as though you would make an excellent medic nin, Sakura."

"I understand that, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said while looking Kakashi in the eye; her eyes seemed almost hollow. "My aunt was trying to teach me medical jutsu when the... when the attack happened. I know a little bit; my aunt taught me what herbs to collect, and I can do a little chakra healing... I haven't really practiced since I came here, though."

Kakashi nodded his head solemnly. "Do you think you could go pick out some herbs that might help us in battle, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "Sure, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good," Kakashi said with a nod; he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed it softly. "Know that I'm here to listen if you ever need to talk, Sakura."

"Of course, sensei."

"I want you to go into the forest, and train by yourself then," Kakashi said while his arm retreated. "I think you already know what I am about to teach the boys."

Sakura nodded her head, and then turned around. Waving her hand behind her, she noticed Naruto and Sasuke were watching her leave. "The secret is to focus; focus your chakra into your feet. Don't get to excited; good luck boys."

Sakura smiled softly when Naruto yelled a loud "Thank you Sakura-Chan!", and she could have sworn she heard a thankful "hn" from Sasuke.

Walking into the forest, Sakura began to search through the brush for some herbs she could use for healing. Kneeling down beside a bush, Sakura grabbed a plants with four star shaped leaves.

Sakura smiled, and placed some of them in her kunai pouch. Taking her hand out slowly, Sakura fired a kunai rapidly into the forest.

"I know you're there," Sakura called as she heard her kunai reflect off something. "You've been watching me for a while now..."

A poof was heard, and Sakura turned around to see the 'hunter nin' her team had encountered the day before. "Sakura," the nin said softly; Sakura instantly froze.

"Ha-Haku?" Sakura questioned quietly. The nin raised his hand, and took off the hunter nin mask.

A dark haired teen boy stood in front of her; he had dark brown eyes, and his appearance was quiet feminine. "I'm glad you're alright, Sakura-Chan," Haku stated with a smile. "After the attack... I didn't know if you had survived."

Sakura smiled softly, but quickly frowned. "What are you doing with Zabuza, Haku?" Sakura questioned quietly; she slowly placed blue chakra into her fists.

"Don't worry Sakura," Haku said with a sad sigh. "I am not here to fight you... After your family was killed I was orphaned once again; I was left alone to die on the streets. Zabuza came along and rescued me; he saved my life, Sakura, so I owe him my own."

Sakura's chakra in her hands vanished and a tear escaped one of her eyes. "I thought the Mizukage had killed you too, Haku," Sakura said while walking up slowly to him. "I don't even know how I was able to escape..."

Haku's feet slowly shuffled toward Sakura. "I don't know how I was able to escape either," Haku said while taking another step to Sakura; he was literally a foot away from her. "Are you sure everyone else was killed?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Haku. "I didn't want to go back there, Aniki," Sakura said quietly as she pressed her face against Haku's shoulder. "After all the horrible screams I heard that night... I didn't want to risk going back to check."

Haku wrapped his arms around Sakura. "Imouto," Haku said as he ran his hands across Sakura's back. "We are going to have to fight each other. You know I cannot kill you, but I cannot promise not to kill your friends."

Sakura smiled sadly. "And I can't promise I won't kill Zabuza," Sakura muttered. "Just be careful, please Haku. It was nice seeing you... Please take care."

Haku smiled as he placed his mask on his face. "You shouldn't worry so much about me, Imouto," Haku said disappearing with the wind.

Sakura wiped the last tear from her eye as she walked toward the river. She closed her eyes, and a blue chakra appeared on the soles of her feet. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped onto the river. Opening her eyes, Sakura's hand speedily shot into the water, and came out with a fish.

Sakura walked over to land, and placed the fish on the ground. After a few minutes, the fish stopped flopping around, and lay immobile in front of Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes again, and brought her hands together.

A strong emerald chakra appeared out of Sakura's hands as she brought them closer to the fish. After about a minute, Sakura's eyes opened and she watched the fish flop around once more. She let a small smile fall upon her face. "Thanks Aunt Tsunade."

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" A tired Naruto asked. He and Sasuke were both laying against their respective trees looking utterly tired and horrible.

"She's out training," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Actually, I'm back," Sakura said quickly as she sat beside Kakashi. "I'm pretty sure I can do light healings and maybe even a little bit of internal wounds."

"That's great, Sakura," Kakashi said as he smiled widely; his smile seemed to falter however, seeing Sakura's blank face. He whispered quietly into Sakura's ear, "What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head quickly. "Sakura and I are going to start heading back," Kakashi said as he stood, grabbing Sakura's hand and taking her with him. "Keep training for another hour or so."

"Hn."

"YAY! MORE TRAINING!"

Kakashi ignored his male students' responses as he practically had to drag Sakura away from the clearing. He stopped walking once the two were at least a mile away from the others. "Now what's wrong?" Kakashi asked softly.

Sakura still did not answer, but Kakashi noticed the tears that were trailing down her eyes. He brought her quickly into a hug, and rubbed her back softly.

"I want to help you Sakura," Kakashi said as closed his visible eye. "I just need you to open up, for me to do so."

"I was born in one of the villages surround the Hidden Mist Village," Sakura spoke, her voice was hollow. "When I was about five, we took in a seven year old boy named Haku. He had been an orphan, and my parents really felt for him. He became like a brother to me... and up until today I thought he was dead."

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he brought Sakura away from his chest. He saw her tear stained eyes, and it made him cringe.

"I had just assumed he was dead, Kakashi," Sakura said while looking down into her lap. "... What if some of my other family members survived?"

"That would be great, Sakura," Kakashi said while rubbing small circles across Sakura's back; she was being cradled against his chest again. "I don't understand why you are so upset."

"I was afraid to go back and look, Kakashi," Sakura said bitterly. "What if some died because I had not come back to help them?"

"Sakura, stop," Kakashi said sternly. "How old were you when this happened; seven? Eight? Don't ever blame yourself for this; no matter what it was never your fault."

Sakura nodded her head slowly, and looked up into Kakashi's face with a smile. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as she hugged Kakashi a little tighter.

"No problem, Sakura-Chan," Kakashi said with a smile of his very own. "But we should get back to Tazuna; I don't believe anyone would attack him yet, but we have to make sure."

"Okay," Sakura said while standing. She glanced back toward Kakashi to see him struggle to stand; she smiled. "Would you like me to see if I could heal you a little Sensei?"

"I think I would like to see if you could," Kakashi said as he set himself on the ground.

Sakura closed her eyes as she kneeled next to Kakashi. A faint emerald glow appeared in Sakura's hands; Kakashi's eyes widened.

'I know this healing method,' Kakashi thought as Sakura's hands lightly touched Kakashi's chest, and Kakashi felt a rush of cool chakra entering system.

After a few minutes, Sakura's chakra flickered in her hands, and then disappeared. Sakura's eyes opened, and she smiled faintly at Kakashi. "Sorry I couldn't do all of it," Sakura said as she moved to stand. "I mean I just started practicing again and-"

Kakashi caught Sakura as she lost her balance. She looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Thanks," she said quietly as she found her balance.

"Who did you learn healing from, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he stood up rather easily.

"I already told you," Sakura muttered quietly as she began to walk toward Tazuna's house. Kakashi sighed and followed her.

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed from next to her. "Not many people heal the way you do; each person has their own different healing technique... I thought I recognized your own."

"My great Aunt Tsunade taught me," Sakura said without turning toward Kakashi. "Her and Aunt Shizune."


	8. For Haku's Honor

Come on; you gotta be happy because I updated. Sorry for the minor wait though; he he, I got lost on the road of life...

In this chapter you'll hopefully notice a new power of Sakura's; it's going to be slowly introduced into the story; I hope you all don't mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 8 For Haku's Honor

* * *

"_Sakura," Kakashi sighed from next to her. "Not many people heal the way you do; each person has their own different healing technique... I thought I recognized your own." _

"_My great Aunt Tsunade taught me," Sakura said without turning toward Kakashi. "Her and Aunt Shizune."_

* * *

"Who?"

"Aunt Tsunade and Aunt Shizune..." Sakura said hesitantly while looking at her feet. "They both actually came from Konoha; is that why you recognized my healing technique?"

"I have met Tsunade-san before, yes," Kakashi said. "But I do not recall her last name being Haruno."

"It's not," Sakura said while she lightly shook her head. "She married my great uncle, Dan, before he died... My Aunt Shizune was Dan's niece; I never got to meet Uncle Dan, though."

"So Tsunade-san and Shizune-san where there when-," Kakashi struggled to find the right words. "When the massacre happened?"

"I don't remember," Sakura said in a wistful tone. "But I guess if Haku escaped with his life; then maybe they did too."

"Sakura," Kakashi said sadly as he looked into the sad eyes of the pinkette.

"I'm alright," Sakura said with a sad smile. "We have Tazuna-san to protect now. I can deal with my own problems later."

Sakura's declaration left silence between the pair as they began to walk swiftly back to Tazuna's. Sakura closed her eyes for a second before they opening them; a deeper green color then before.

"He's not at the house," Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes again. Opening them they were once again their emerald green color. "He's at the bridge."

"How did you-"

Kakashi was cut off by a sudden kunai flying toward his back. His arm quickly maneuvered, and Kakashi caught it with little effort. Turning around he found a smirking Uchiha staring back at him.

"Finished training early," Sasuke muttered as he stepped between his sensei and Sakura. "So we're heading toward the bridge?"

"Hai," Kakashi muttered as he flung Sasuke's kunai back at it's master. Sasuke seemed to catch it effortlessly; Kakashi smirked. "Where's Naruto?"

"The Dobe said he wanted to train a little longer," Sasuke said once the trio found themselves on the outskirts of the village. They started to head toward the bridge that appeared to be almost complete.

"Naruto isn't too tired is he?" Sakura asked light concern laced in her voice. "You're not too tired are you Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke said with a glare back to Sakura. "You're annoying."

Sakura nodded her head and took the answer in. "If you feel tired let me know, and I can try to heal you."

Kakashi smiled fondly as he looked from Sasuke to Sakura. All his students really were good ninja... he would definitely recommend them for the upcoming Chunin exams once they returned to Konoha.

"I'm going to go back to the house to make sure Tazuna's daughter and Inari are okay," Kakashi said suddenly getting a bad feeling. "Continue on to Tazuna's location."

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded, and Kakashi left them with a wave.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked on the bridge they noticed a light fog coming around them. "I thought you said a few more days," Sakura muttered under her breath as she spotted Tazuna. She and Sasuke appeared in front of him surprising him greatly.

"Sasuke, Sakura. What's going on?" Tazuna asked.

"We have a feeling someone is going attempt an assassination on your life," Sasuke said as he drew out a kunai.

"What?!" Tazuna seemed uncomfortable.

"Please calm down Tazuna-san," Sakura said quietly. Her voice seemed to calm him a bit. "We're ninjas; we'll protect you with our lives."

A malice laugh could be heard as the mist began to grow around them. Sakura closed her eyes and in an instant they were forest green.

"What the heck?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked at Sakura's glowing eyes.

"I'll explain later," Sakura muttered while grabbing a kunai. "Stay in front of Tazuna; protect him."

Before Sasuke could protest, Sakura was gone. "Coming to attack me by yourself," Zabuza muttered as his eyes were closed. "Silly child."

"I think not," Sakura said as a chakra empowered foot slammed against his chest; water appeared once there was contact.

"Don't believe I can be so easily beat," Zabuza muttered as he appeared behind her. He slammed a kunai into her back, causing 'Sakura' to poof into smoke.

"Me either," Sakura muttered as she attempted another kick at Zabuza. He parried it by trying to slash Sakura with his sword; Sakura dodged and flipped back so she was a few feet away from him.

Zabuza grinned evilly. "This should be fun," he muttered, and then charged at the pink haired girl.

Kakashi had a bad feeling once he stopped in front of Tazuna's house. It wasn't the house that was giving him a bad feeling... His senses were tingling, and he knew it had to do something with a pink haired girl.

"Fuck," Kakashi muttered as he entered the home. He noticed all the broken and misplaced furniture. He glanced over only to find Inari passed out on the floor, holding his gut. Some blood was gushing out of his hands; this was not good.

He quickly raced over to Inari, picked him up, and ran as fast as he could toward the bridge; this definitely meant Sakura and Sasuke were going to be in danger.

On the way to the bridge, however, Kakashi was met with the cheerful sight of Naruto with Tazuna's daughter in his arms.

"What happened?" Naruto asked immediately as he nodded toward the boy that lay in Kakashi's arms.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kakashi muttered as he still sped toward the bridge. "Sasuke and Sakura are at the bridge alone with Tazuna; I need Sakura to heal Inari."

"I'll leave her with a neighbor," Naruto said as he motioned to the woman in his arms. "I'll meet you there in five."

"Make it two," Kakashi shouted as he leaped over the roof tops.

"Yeah yeah."

"Not bad little girl," Zabuza said with a smirk as a few drops of blood fell from his lips. Sakura had managed to hit him hard in the gut with one of her chakra enhanced fist; it had done little to no damage.

"Haku," Zabuza hollered over his shoulder. "Keep the dark haired brat busy."

Haku appeared from the shadows behind Zabuza. He tauntingly threw a kunai at Sasuke, who responded by throwing his own back. Haku caught it, and with a single hand motion of 'come get me', sent Sasuke running at him quickly.

"Now that it's just us," Zabuza muttered with a smirk. He grabbed his sword and swung it at Sakura with a new found speed; Sakura narrowly dodged it. "How bout you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Idiot," Sakura said under her breath as she brought out to kunai. She parried Zabuza's next attack with said kunai, and even managed to hit him in the gut with one of them.

Zabuza turned into a puddle of water, causing Sakura to tense. "Maybe if I kill you, or even bring you back to Mist, the Mizukage will pardon me," Zabuza said while pressing his sword to Sakura's throat.

A kunai was sent toward Zabuza, and Zabuza had to flip away from Sakura to avoid it. "You're not going to find out, either way," Kakashi said as he placed Inari down by Tazuna. Sakura immediately was by Inari's side; her hands glowing a bright green.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tazuna was next to her in a heart beat.

"Calm down," Sakura said as she brought her hands to Inari's chest; her eyes closed, and her face was that of deep concentration. "I will do everything I can."

Kakashi took a few steps toward Zabuza. His sharingan was already swirling, and he had a deep glare set on his features.

"Aw," Zabuza spoke sarcastically. "Is the Copy-nin upset? Is he upset because I almost killed his pink haired little student?"

Kakashi flung a kunai at Zabuza's head as he almost snarled at the man. Zabuza chuckled, but dodge the kunai and raised his sword to rest on his shoulder. "You're going to have to find me, if you want any kind of revenge." With that said, Zabuza disappeared.

"Where," Kakashi kept muttering under his breath. "Where will he attack?"

Tazuna's abrupt holler in surprise caused Kakashi's heart to sink. He raced over to Tazuna and Sakura, and froze.

The masked hunter nin stood before Sakura in a protecting manner, while Zabuza's sword was clenched tightly into his gut.

"No Haku," Sakura said softly as her emerald glowing hands were placed on his stomach. Zabuza had ripped out his sword and stood in shock over the two. "Please, no."

Sasuke appeared next to he group; he was breathing heavily and a few senbon were located in his person.

Sakura took off Haku's mask, and smiled sadly at the smile Haku gave her. She swayed a little bit, and then her healing chakra disappeared. Sakura's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Haku spoke softy. "Don't worry, Imouto," Haku coughed up some blood. "You have next to no chakra; I'm fine with dying if means I was able to protect you."

"Aniki," Sakura had tears running down her cheeks. "Don't go; I just found out you were alive."

"Don't be selfish, Sakura," Haku spoke sarcastically. "I know you're okay, that's all I need." He then glanced up to Zabuza. "I know I was just your tool... but please -cough- don't kill my sister."

It was silent as they watched Haku die; even Sakura didn't make a sound.

"Naruto Uzumaki has finally arrived!" Naruto called as he poofed into existence a little behind his friends. It would have been laughable, really, if the mood hadn't been so somber. "What's wrong?"

A kunai came flying toward Tazuna; Kakashi appeared behind him and grabbed it tightly.

"We're here for the bridge builder," they heard from behind them. Turning around they found Gatou and over a hundred of his men standing there. "Since Zabuza wasn't able to finish this himself... and is that the little brat? Aw, he's dead. Too bad!"

Sakura stood slowly; she glanced toward Zabuza and he nodded. Zabuza set his sword down on the ground, and got out three kunai; Sakura mimicked his actions.

Placing one in her mouth, she held the other two tightly within her hands. "Don't intervene," Zabuza said before he, too, placed a kunai in his mouth. The two seemed to disappear into air.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as Gatou's goons began falling over one at a time.

"One of their precious people is dead," Kakashi said sadly as he looked toward the pink blur. "They are defending his honor."

"Then I'll help," Naruto yelled as he brought his hands into the tiger seal. A hundred Naruto's appeared, and each drew kunai from their kunai pouch. "To honor!" They all yelled while racing toward the thugs.

After only a few more minutes, every thug, including Gatou was laying down on the ground, dead. "For Haku's honor," Sakura said softly, before she fell. Kakashi caught her, and held her carefully.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Zabuza said while panting heavily. He grabbed his sword, and flung it over his back.

Kakashi stood, and looked carefully over at Zabuza. Zabuza snorted, and walked over and picked up Haku. He untied Haku's headband and laid it softly on the ground. "It's for the girl," he said motioning to Sakura. "I won't pursue you any longer."

Kakashi sensing the threat over, lowered his guard. "Where are you going to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Where ever the snow takes me," Zabuza said smiling softly as some snow began falling from the sky. "I'd say that means the Land of Snow."

The two jounin nodded to each other, and then Zabuza disappeared with Haku's body. Sasuke picked up Haku's headband and placed in in his pocket. Tazuna picked up a completely healed Inari; he was only sleeping now.

"We'll head back to Tazuna's house," Kakashi said lightly as he sifted Sakura in his arms. He glanced down at the girl as he watched his comrades begin to walk toward Tazuna's home. He followed slowly.

"Stupid girl," Kakashi muttered as he lightly brushed some hair out of Sakura's face.


	9. Confession

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I thought I really wanted to get this chapter right... I hope you all like it!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 9: Confession

* * *

"_We'll head back to Tazuna's house," Kakashi said lightly as he shifted Sakura in his arms. He glanced down at the girl as he watched his comrades begin to walk toward Tazuna's home. He followed slowly. _

"_Stupid girl," Kakashi muttered as he lightly brushed some hair out of Sakura's face._

* * *

Naruto waved enthusiastically as the group walked across the 'Team 7' bridge. "I'm glad this was our first real mission," Naruto said while smiling largely.

Kakashi stayed quiet; he had been noticing Sakura's behavior silently since she had woken up. Sakura had not spoken since her declaration for Haku; Kakashi was becoming increasingly worried.

"I'm amazed at how well you all did," Kakashi finally said. He glanced toward Sakura to see her listening. "Facing a jounin missing-nin; that is no easy task. I will talk to the Hokage once we return, but I'm sure he'll agree with my decision. I'm going to recommend you all for the chunin exams."

"Really?" Naruto yelled excitedly. "Yay! We're going to be chunin, Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto cheered as he skipped next to Sakura. Grabbing her up in his arms, he swung her around in the air; Sakura's face brightened slightly, and Kakashi could see a slight smile tugging at her features.

"We have to pass the test, Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he glared at the ground. His hands were pushed tightly into his pockets, and his face seemed a little paler than usual. "We have to be accepted first even before we can start the exams."

"What?" Naruto's face dropped quickly. He set Sakura down on the ground softly, and pouted cutely.

"Naruto," Sakura said quietly while placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get into the exams; you should know though, that there will be a written exam."

"What?!"

"I'll help you study for it once we get back to the village," Sakura said as a light smile tugged on her features.

From behind the group, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the girl lightly. She was finally healing; hopefully Team 7 would become like her new family. Naruto her younger brother, Sasuke her older brother, and himself as…

Kakashi wasn't sure where to put himself in Sakura's new family; he wasn't sure where he wanted to put himself.

Sakura's smile widened a little as Sasuke came to stand next to her. "He left this for you," Sasuke said as he took out a mist headband. Sakura's smile faded when she realized who's headband it was. "I don't know what he meant to you, but he did save your life; I can't hate him for doing that."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stepped up to Sakura and Sasuke's conversation.

"I… I don't like the thought of you being with someone, Sakura," Sasuke said while looking down toward the ground; there was a light blush on Sasuke's cheeks as he said this.

"He was like a brother, Sasuke," Sakura said as she tightened her hand around Haku's headband. "He was like how I see you and Naruto; a close brother."

The rest of the walk home was silent, it seemed all of team 7 were lost in their thoughts; the pink haired girl more so than others.

As they reached Konoha's gate, Kakashi made his way up to the front of the group. "I'll see you tomorrow," Kakashi said. "We'll meet at our regular training grounds."

Kakashi walked into the gate, and the rest of his team followed silently. Sakura looked to her remaining two teammates, gave a small nod, and then went her own way.

Walking down one of the side streets of her village, Sakura noticed a few shinobi she could not recognize along with one of the leaf academy kids.

One of the shinobi she could not recognize was wearing a dark black outfit, he was male and seemed to be angry about something. The female next to him had dirty blonde hair that was raised up in four small buns; she had a large fan on her back. Sakura, also, noticed a chakra signature on top of a tree next to the other two; shinobi were usually in teams of three, anyway.

" What are you doing here, ya' little piece of shit?" The male in the black outfit asked as he grabbed onto one of Naruto's young friend Konohamaru. The male thrust Konohamaru against a fence that was beside them. "You're not good enough to touch me."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the group. The male looked at her quizzically; he had obviously not sensed her chakra, or even heard her coming.

"None of your business," the male sneered as he glanced at Sakura. Sakura smirked lightly, and grabbed a kunai from her pouch. In a blink of an eye, Sakura was in front of the male, the kunai pressed tightly against his neck.

"I believe it is my business," Sakura whispered hotly into his ear. "When someone from another village attacks someone from my own village; especially when that someone is attacking the grandson of the Hokage."

The male let Konohamaru drop to the ground. Konohamaru glanced quickly up to Sakura, before he ran down the street.

"Bitch," the male muttered under his breath. Next to him, the female was snickering lightly.

"It's your own fault, Kankuro," the female said with a snort. "It's nice to see Leaf genin aren't as weak as we first believed."

Sakura felt the foreign chakra from before manifest itself behind herself. Sakura quickly leaped away from the male, Kankuro, before the nin could completely get behind her.

"Ga-Gaara!"

"What is your name?" The intruder said as he looked Sakura in the eye. Sakura glanced up and took in the red head's appearance. It was clear they were all sand ninja; the sand that flew behind the read head supported her theory.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said as she took a step away from the group. With a nod, Sakura walked away. Waving behind her, she called, "I assume we will meet in the chunin exams; Gaara of the Sand village."

---

Kakashi stood silently inline with the other jounin team leaders. They were all standing in front of the Hokage; they were all getting ready for the Hokage's discussion of the chunin exams.

"If there are any requests for teams for the exams, I want to hear them now," Sarutobi said as he stood from his seat. Kakashi immediately stepped forward.

"I would like to nominate Team 7 for the chunin exams, Hokage-sama," Kakashi spoke easily.

From behind him, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai all stepped forward. "We believe all our teams are ready for the chunin exams, Hokage-sama," Asuma said.

Sarutobi smiled lightly. "We will have three first year genin teams then, and one second year representing Konoha then, so be it."

"Now I have other things to discuss with you all…"

---

Sakura boiled the water quietly. Though it was dark outside, she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow the team would meet up with Kakashi, and discuss the chunin exams.

A quiet knock caused Sakura to walk over to her door. Opening it, she smiled lightly seeing Kakashi there.

"Is there something I can help you with, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she leaned against her front door. Kakashi walked passed her, and entered her apartment.

"Where do we stand, Sakura?" Kakashi asked seriously. He sat down on her couch and placed his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she shut her door. Walking over to Kakashi, she sat across from him.

"Our relationship, Sakura," Kakashi said through his hands. "What are we to each other?"

"Kaka-?"

"You said Sasuke and Naruto are like your brothers… I need to know where I stand with you." Kakashi still couldn't meet her eyes. "I feel weird saying this… but I think I'm starting to like you Sakura; more than a teacher should a student."

"Kakashi I- I'm not sure what you are to me right now," Sakura said quietly. Now it was her that could not meet his eyes.

"I understand," Kakashi said while standing. He walked over to her door, and glanced back. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

The door shut swiftly, and Sakura sat staring at the place Kakashi had just left.

---

Sakura and Naruto sat leaning next to each other against a tree. Sakura's eyes were closed, and her head was tilted slightly back. Naruto had a book in his hands, and looked to be furiously studying.

"What's the Dobe doing?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside Sakura. Sakura smiled lightly.

"Studying," she replied easily. Sensing him before she saw him, Sakura stood up and waited for Kakashi to appear. He did so within seconds causing both Sasuke and Naruto to jump up, too.

"We'll have partner sparring," Kakashi fumbled out. "Sasuke you're with me, Naruto you're with Sakura."

Both Sasuke and Naruto blinked, but nodded. Kakashi usually always picked Sakura to spar with; something must be going on. Sasuke walked over to Kakashi while Naruto an Sakura stood a few yards apart.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura brought chakra to her fists. She motioned Naruto over to her with a nod of the head. Naruto came flying at her; clones already made.

"You're going to lose this time, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as a clone shot at her. Sakura blinked her eyes shut before they flashed a forest green. She ducked Naruto's clone as it tried to kick her in the head.

Sakura tripped the clone as she swept one of her legs under his, and tripped him to the ground. Sakura flicked the clone in the forehead causing it to poof away in spoke.

Two more clones came at her, and Sakura's eyes told her the real Naruto, too. She dodged the real Naruto's punch as she punched his two clones; they too poofed away.

Sakura leaped at Naruto, pouncing on him before he could make anymore clones. Sakura pinned him down with her strength, and Naruto grinned cheekily at her.

"I'll getcha next time," Naruto said as Sakura stood off of him. She grabbed his hand and helped pull him up slowly. Naruto's grin widened as he nodded over to the tree they had previously been leaning against. Sakura nodded and the two sat down against the tree again.

They watched as Kakashi easily dodged one of Sasuke's fireballs. Taking out his book, Kakashi brought it up to make it look like he was reading it, but Sakura knew better.

She saw the sadness in his eyes, and she couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I think I made a mistake," Sakura muttered quietly to herself. She gave a small longing glance over at Kakashi; he wasn't looking.

"I think I do like you."


	10. The Start

Sorry this is going to be so short… I hope you all don't mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"_I think I made a mistake," Sakura muttered quietly to herself. She gave a small longing glance over at Kakashi; he wasn't looking._

"_I think I do like you."_

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all stood before Kakashi. Today would be the first portion of the exams; the written portion.

"I have complete faith in all of you," Kakashi said before giving them a wave. "We'll meet up after the test."

Kakashi disappeared causing a light weight to be shifted off of Sakura's shoulders. She smiled lightly before taking Sasuke's and Naruto's hand into her own.

"We'll do pass this together," she said confidently before walking toward the academy building.

"I know!" Naruto yelled happily.

"You did help the Dobe study for the exams, Sakura," Sasuke commented as they reached the door. "Even if he tried, I don't think he couldn't pass."

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura said with a small smile. "Just remember that we should remain below the radar; we don't need any unwanted for attention."

"Agreed," Sasuke muttered as they entered the building. Noticing the slip in his hand, he nodded. "Third floor."

When reaching the third floor sign, Sasuke stopped seeing the rest of the genin teams. Walking up to the front, the three noticed two thug-like guards in front of the door.

"You must move!" One ninja clad in all green yelled. "We must enter so we can pass the exams!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said catching everyone's attention.

"This is genjutsu," Sakura said from between the two boys. "We are only on the second floor."

The two guards smirked, and poofed into their regular men bodies. "Smart," one commented.

Team 7 turned around and started to walk toward the stairs again. They were stopped when someone grabbed walked in front of them.

"Who are you?" It was a long dark haired man stood in front of them; he was looking pointedly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said simply. Sakura gazed at the teen in front of her, she studied him intently. Her mouth moved to Sasuke's ear, and she whispered in it quietly.

"Hyuuga," Sakura whispered quietly. "They are known for their blocking of chakra points, and can see long distances with their byakugan. This one is most likely from the branch clan."

Sasuke nodded, and walked up to the Hyuuga. "I am Neji Hyuuga," the Hyuuga said with a slight nod. "I will see you in the exams."

"Wait," the green clad ninja stood in front of team seven. "Neji is my teammate. I am Rock Lee."

Sakura nodded her head; her eyes were a brilliant forest green. 'He walks gracefully,' she noted mentally. 'Additional weights are added to his legs; he must be extremely fast… maybe even faster than we have seen Kakashi."

Lee walked up to Sakura and took her hand gently. "Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?"

Beside her, both Naruto and Sasuke blanched. Sakura allowed her cheeks to blush a light pink. "I am very sorry, Lee-san," Sakura said quietly. "I am not interested in a boyfriend, currently."

"I understand," Lee said. He glanced to Sasuke; there was a fire burning in his eyes. "I must challenge you then, Sasuke."

"Tch," Sasuke muttered as he glanced to Lee. "I don't think so."

"We really must be going to the exam," Sakura commented. "Your challenge will have to wait, Lee-san, sorry."

Sakura grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto's hands again, and walked up the stairs to the real third floor. "Under the radar," Sakura muttered quietly, only so Sasuke and Naruto could here.

Walking into the academy room, Sakura could notice a few other teams waiting patiently for the exams to start.

"Sasuke-kun!" A loud shrill sounded. Sasuke took a slight step to the right as a long haired blonde flew passed him.

"Ino," Sasuke commented with a sigh. "Leave me alone."

Coming along behind her, five people followed.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino," Sakura nodded to team eight. She moved her head and nodded to the other two; team ten. "Shikamaru, Choji."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled loudly.

"You all must be rookies," A silver headed teen walked up to their group with a wide smile; he also wore glasses. "It's nice to see other Leaf genin here, but I should give you some advise; don't be so loud."

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Kiba questioned loudly.

"I'm Kabuto," the silver haired teen said. "And this is my eighth time taking the exams; now who am I talking to?"

The other teams walked away, leaving just team seven.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned widely. "Uzumaki. This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Kabuto's eyes shone surprise only for a few seconds; then he grinned with a smile. "It's nice to meet you all. Since I think you are all so cute, I'll help you out a little."

Kabuto brought out a stack of cards. "These cards have information on them I can get with my chakra," Kabuto said. "Even for individuals."

"Gaara of Sand," Sakura found her voice saying quietly. Kabuto's eyes widened slightly, but he grabbed a card from the pile, nonetheless.

"It's no fun when you already know their names," Kabuto commented with a mock pout.

"Who is this guy, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked Sakura quietly. Sakura motioned to the card, and Kabuto sighed.

"Gaara of the Desert, actually," Kabuto mumbled when he read off the card. "I don't' have much info on him, but it says here he has done 9 C-rank missions, and 2 B-rank missions; wow, and it says here he has come back from these missions without even a scratch."

"How do you know this guy, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her as he looked at the card again.

"I met him a few days ago," Sakura commented quietly; she had not told either Sasuke or Naruto about her run in with the sand ninja.

A few more ninja walked through the door, Kabuto's shoulder accidently brushed up against one of them.

"What was that?" The teen asked with a glare. He had shoulder length blue hair, and a headband with a music note on it.

"Sound," Sakura muttered quietly while watching the display. Sakura felt uneasy as a weird glint came over Kabuto's eyes. She tried to ignore it, but something unsettling settled within her stomach.

"Sorry," Kabuto muttered as he backed away from the nin; he just glared.

"We should teach you a lesson," he muttered as his teammates stood beside him. A man clad in mummy wrap, and girl with long black hair.

"I agree," the mummy clad ninja said. The two glared at the silver haired man, and attacked.

The blue haired teen grabbed a kunai and flung it at Kabuto; Kabuto dodged and flipped backward. Sakura stood on the side lines, mentally taking notes.

Sakura knew that Sound ninja were known for attacking the senses; most likely the sound or hearing sense. She took out a kunai when she found the ninja wrapped in mummy wrap move in front of Kabuto.

Even though she had a bad feeling about Kabuto, she still felt bad for the guy. She appeared right behind the ninja as he brought his hand up to attack Kabuto. Allowing her eyes to glow forest green, she noticed the chakra focused in on the sound nin's arms.

"I wouldn't do that," Sakura commented quietly. She spoke quietly, but since the whole room was silent, everyone could hear her. "We are here for the written part of the exam and not the physical portion. I would suggest you and your teammates move away from us now."

Nodding his head slightly, the Sakura allowed the man to move away with his teammates. Kabuto looked up with slight amazement. "Thank you," he muttered.

A poof was heard from the front of the room, and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Take your assigned seats," a man stated without emotion. He stood in front of a group of chuunin and jounin. He had long scars on his face, and emitted a scary aura. "We'll get started now."


	11. The Chuunin Exams part 1

I have to apologize to you all; this chapter and the previous chapter have been uncharacteristically short. My apologies friends. I promise my next chapter will be longer.

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 11: The Chuunin Exams part 1

_

* * *

_

_A poof was heard from the front of the room, and a cloud of smoke appeared._

_"Take your assigned seats," a man stated without emotion. He stood in front of a group of chuunin and jounin. He had long scars on his face, and emitted a scary aura. "We'll get started now."_

* * *

Sakura took her seat quietly. She noticed dimly that Gaara of the Desert was to her left, and one of the sound shinobi from earlier were to her right.

"I will make an announcement before we pass out the exam," the tall proctor exclaimed. "I am Ibiki Morino, and this is the chunnin exams. Fighting will not be tolerated unless permission from a proctor is given; also killing your opponent will not be permitted.

"Anyone that disobeys the order will be kicked out of the exams immediately," Ibiki continued. "And severe punishment will be taken. Does everyone understand?"

"Good," he said with a nod. "Now let me explain the rules to your written exam. Questions are not allowed; if you ask one you and your team will be disqualified and asked to leave. Also, if we find you cheating you and your team will be disqualified and asked to leave.

"Now I'm sure you all realize this is a team test; if one of your team members fail, you all fail. Each member of the team has ten points to begin with, no member is allowed to have zero; that is all. We will begin now; the exam will be an hour long."

'I'm glad I helped Naruto study,' Sakura said mentally. She glanced over to her blonde haired teammate; it appeared he had already finished with his first question, and moved on to his next.

She then glanced over to see Sasuke. His sharingan was activated, and he appeared to be moving his hand without looking at his paper.

'Sasuke realized he could cheat,' Sakura said mentally again. 'As long as he didn't get caught.'

Taking a deep breath, Sakura began to answer the questions herself. Finding them easy enough, Sakura finished in a matter of minutes. She leaned back to see her teammates had also finished; they were all just waiting for the tenth question to be given.

Glancing over at the clock, Sakura realized the tenth question would soon be given out.

"It's time to give out the tenth question," Ibiki said with a sadistic smirk. "You can choose to take this question… or you can choose not to."

"What are the advantages and the disadvantages of answering versus not answering the question?" Sakura found her voice speaking.

Ibiki's eyes glistened at her, and his smirk widened. "You will be asked to leave if you do not answer the question; along with your teammates of course," he stated swiftly. "But if you choose to answer the question and get it wrong, you will never be allowed to take the chuunin exams again."

Sakura felt the tension flow out of the room, as many people stood up to leave. Sakura smirked. 'This is a part of the test,' she said mentally.

She frowned when she saw Naruto begin to shake violently. After many of the genin shinobi left the room, Naruto burst up with a load laugh. "Stop underestimating us," Naruto said as he stood. He slammed a hand on the desk in front of him. "Hurry up with the question."

Sakura watched Ibiki glance around the room; there were more teams left than she had expected.

"You all pass," Ibiki said with an uncharacteristic like grin on his face.

Sakura ignored the unnecessary questions about the tenth question, and the previous questions. The other shinobi had obviously not let it affect them that they had passed the first part of the chuunin exams; either that or they hadn't let it sink in yet. Sakura was most likely thinking the latter.

A sudden loud shatter caused Sakura to stare up at the unexpected sinister chakra coming into the room. She glanced up and noticed a woman with purple hair.

"This is not time to be celebrating!" She glared. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm going to be the examiner for the second part of the exams. I'll give you a break, but tomorrow you won't be so lucky. Meet up at Training Area 44; 7 sharp."

She disappeared as quickly as she came; Sakura shook her head slightly.

"We need to go tell Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he pumped a fist.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "That was rather easy."

"It's only going to get harder," Sakura said as she sighed.

---

"I'm glad you three were able to pass the first test," Kakashi said with a smile. He and his team had met up at their regular training field to talk after the first part of the exams. "After I heard it was Ibiki, I was slightly worried."

"Why?" Naruto muttered confusedly. "He wasn't that scary."

"He's apart of the interrogation team," Sakura said from beside Naruto. She sat across from Kakashi; it seemed like he wanted to sit as far away from her as possible. "He's a special jounin."

Naruto shivered. "No wonder he was so scary."

"I thought you just said he wasn't a big deal, Dobe," Sasuke said accusingly. He smirked when Naruto glared at him.

"I'm going to beat your butt Teme!" Naruto yelled as his fists flew at Sasuke. Sakura just ignored her two teammates.

"We really need to talk," Sakura said quietly to the jounin. "Will you walk me home?"

Kakashi looked nervous at first, but nodded his head slowly. "I'm walking Sakura home," he called to the boys. "Don't get too tired out; I want you to be able to do well tomorrow."

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called as he tackled Sasuke.

Sakura just giggled slightly, and she and Kakashi left the two in the clearing. After two minutes of walking silently in the woods, Sakura cleared her throat.

"You didn't really give me a chance to think about my feelings," Sakura said quietly. She had slowed her pace, and Kakashi had done the same. "My mind was rather confused when you confessed your emotions to me. Kakashi-"

"Stop, Sakura," Kakashi said interrupting her. "Just forget I ever told you; I was confused about my emotions as well. I feel nothing for you more than a deep friendship."

Sakura felt her heart sting. "That is all?" She asked even quieter than before.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded his head sternly; he knew he was lying, but he couldn't stop himself from doing so… It was in Sakura's best interest.

"Um… okay then," Sakura said in a bit of a sad tone. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "I'll be able to watch your progress tomorrow… "

"Bye, Kakashi," Sakura said with a slight wave. "Kakashi-sensei."

When Sakura said 'Kakashi-sensei' if felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest with a kunai.

'Its for her own good,' Kakashi reminded himself mentally. He glanced at the spot the young pink hair girl had disappeared. 'She's too young; and you know it would never work out.'

---

Sakura sat on her couch silently. She had just tried to confess her feelings to Kakashi, but he had turned her down.

He had practically rejected her… So this must have been how he felt.

Sakura felt a little bitter toward her sensei; she knew she would have to avoid him for a while. Hopefully her silly crush (that's what she told herself it was) would end before she saw him again.

Sakura walked to her room. She took out a rather worn out looking box from under her bed, and opened it. She smiled when she saw the bright red Haruno shirt her mother had given her so long ago... She didn't know how she was able to save it, but she did.

Sakura placed the shirt on top of her dresser, along with some black shorts, and a tan skirt. White skirts would instantly label the person wearing them as a medic, and that would label her as an easy target.

Rethinking it, Sakura brought out a white skirt from her drawer, and replaced the tan skirt with it. She had a lot of built up frustrations to get out; labeling her as weak would easily allow her to be targeted. So much so, that Sakura could get out her frustrations, and then some.


	12. The Chuunin Exams part 2

Hey everyone!! sorry this took so long to update; I have been internet deprived for a good week, and it makes me terribly happy to have it back. Since I had no internet I decided to give you all the longest chapter I have ever written (You're welcome). I hope you all enjoy the chapter. No KakaXSaku in this one, friends, but there is going to be A LOT of action.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 12: The Chuunin Exams 2

* * *

_Rethinking it, Sakura brought out a white skirt, and had the white shirt replace the tan skirt. She had a lot of built up frustrations to get out; labeling her as weak would easily allow her to be targeted. So much so, that Sakura could get out her frustrations, and then some._

* * *

Team seven stood in front of training area 44; it was 6:30, and no one was really around.

"Have you finished your paper work?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her sheet. The two boys next to her nodded; she grabbed their sheets, and headed toward their purple haired proctor.

"Are you afraid?" The proctor, Anko, asked with a smirk. "It's okay to be afraid."

"I have no problems going into this forest," Sakura commented quietly. She was about to step back, when a kunai flew at her.

Sakura quickly dodged out of the way; the kunai only skimmed lightly against her cheek. Sakura pressed a kunai to the proctor's neck as she appeared behind her; Sakura glared viciously. "You and your games will not work on me, or my team," Sakura said hastily as she put her kunai away. Walking back to her squad, she caught a light chill.

Sakura swiftly glanced behind her to see a few grass nin looking her way. The woman smirked, and appeared in front of her in seconds; Sakura had a bad feeling.

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing," the woman said as she brought her long, snake-like tongue across her lips. "And that blood dripping down your cheek… lovely."

Sakura ignored the long black haired woman and headed toward her team. Once she arrived, Naruto and Sasuke attacked her with questions.

"Who was that?" Naruto practically yelled. "What did they say?"

Sakura just shook her head. She brought a glowing green hand up to her cheek, and healed the small cut that had previously resided there. "Wouldn't want the animals to smell my blood," Sakura commented wistfully.

"Animals?" Naruto asked while turning toward the forest. A long cage spread across the forest; barb wire was along the top of it.

"Yes," Sasuke said with a sigh. "This is know as the Forest of Death, or training area 44."

"Is everyone here?" Anko asked stepping into the middle of the group. "Okay then, let me explain a few things to you. This will be a survival mission. There are 44 gates each team will enter in; you will all be protecting something valuable. It will be either a heaven or an earth scroll.

"Your objective is to receive the scroll you don't have, and make it to the tower in the center of the forest by sunset five days from now." Anko said with a smirk. "Now remember this kiddies; only 13 teams are allowed inside the tower… but I doubt that many will make it. One more thing; anyone who opens up the scroll will immediately be disqualified. Good luck, and report to your respective gates."

Sakura walked up to Anko and grabbed a scroll. Her, Sasuke, and Naruto walked to their respective gate before looking at it.

"Heaven," Sakura whispered quietly into Sasuke and Naruto's ears. She took a deep breath and did a few hand signs; two exact copies of the scroll appeared.

"I'll carry the original," Sakura said quietly. "You two carry the copies; if anything happens, do not hesitate to give them up to protect yourselves."

"Understood," both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. A loud whistle rang, and the group of three burst into the Forest of Death.

---

They had already been within the forest of death for a few hours, and still nothing had happened to Team 7.

"I'm bored," Naruto complained loudly. He glared around the forest, "I wish someone would come and attack us."

"We need a safety phrase," Sasuke spoke out quietly. Sakura nodded, as did Naruto.

"What should it be?" Naruto asked.

"Something that isn't simple… only we'd know it," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"How about, 'Kakashi-sensei is a pervert?'" Naruto asked with a large grin. Sasuke punched him on the head, and sighed.

"Not that, idiot," Sasuke muttered with a glare. "It should be intelligent…"

"'Though the way of the ninja will be rough, there shall be benefits just as much. One may act tough, and show their skills in the clutch. But a real shinobi will forever be there for his friends, until the very end.'"

Naruto stared openly at Sakura in agape. "How the hell will I be able to remember that?!"

"I got it, Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he and Sakura stood. Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes, they were a brilliant forest green once more.

"Three," Sakura muttered. She casually glanced to her left, and then to her right, twice. Naruto nodded and smirked.

"I need to take a piss!" He yelled happily as he appeared to be unzipping his pants.

"Not in the presence of a lady, you're not," Sakura yelled dramatically with a mock glare; Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"Fine," Naruto sighed. He walked over to a bush, and began to do his business. 'He' appeared again almost a second later, Sakura couldn't help the smirk that graced her features either.

Two kunai flew at 'Naruto' effectively pinning him to a tree. 'Naruto' gapped widely, but then poofed into a different shinobi.

"We're really not that stupid," Naruto said coming out of the bushes; he had two other similar looking shinobi in his grasp. He threw them next to the shinobi that was stuck to the tree; he glared.

"You're nothing but rookies!" He yelled loudly. "You shouldn't have even been able to sense our chakra!"

"Don't be so loud," Sakura tsked as she walked up to the man. She allowed her fist to glow a light blue, and then sent a punch directly to the man's stomach; he fainted instantly. "Did you grab it, Naruto?'

"Yeah," Naruto said as he grinned. "It's another heaven scroll though… should we leave it here?"

"No," Sakura said as she cracked her neck. Glancing toward the scroll, she grabbed it and threw it to Sasuke. "You never know when we'll need an extra scroll."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded, and after tying the three shinobi up, team seven took to the trees.

Sakura stood in the back, Naruto in the middle, and Sasuke in the front. Sasuke's eyes were a brilliant scarlet as Sakura's eyes still glowed forest green.

Sakura felt a large chill; those eyes were watching her again. Before she had time to notify the others, a large snake appeared, and struck Naruto.

"Sasuke," Sakura called as she lost sight of the raven haired teen. Flipping backward, Sakura was able to dodge the several kunai shot at her. Sakura glanced toward the tree the kunai came from, and was caught eye to eye with the grass woman from before. "State your name."

The grass nin laughed evilly, and watched Sakura. Sakura's hand flew to her kunai pouch when she saw the grass nin fly at her. A senbon needle flew at the grass nin, preventing her from coming any closer.

"Do not attack any of my teammates," Sasuke hissed as he appeared in front of Sakura. The grass nin smirked, and began to do delicate hand signs.

"Then I shall attack you, young Uchiha," the grass nin said before the forest around them began to morph. Sakura blinked before gripping her kunai tighter. She closed her eyes, but flashes of her death still invaded her mind.

'This is genjutsu,' Sakura said mentally. 'No, genjutsu shouldn't be effecting me like this…'

Sakura knew she would have to break out of whatever spell she was under; she just couldn't move to do so. Closing her eyes tighter, Sakura was able to stab herself in the leg, before grabbing Sasuke and leaping away.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she panted lightly. Sasuke's eyes were wide, and his hand was squeezing Sakura's tightly.

"I saw…" Sasuke began, but in a blink of an eye both Sasuke and Sakura were separated. Sakura landed on her feet, but faltered when the grass nin appeared before her.

"Sakura Haruno," the person hissed; it sounded more of a man's voice than a woman's… Sakura held her kunai tightly in her hand. "The last of the Haruno Clan… do you want revenge for that my dear?"

Sakura glared at the person before her, and threw a kunai at them. The grass nin, laughed and blocked the kunai with it's tongue. Grabbing a kunai of it's own, the grass nin flung it back at Sakura with startlingly speed… way too much speed for a mere genin.

The kunai hit Sakura directly in the left arm; Sakura hissed out a curse and brought a hand to the wound.

"You're too weak to take revenge," the grass nin hissed. "If you come with me, I will help you gain power. Do you want to become stronger Sakura?"

Before Sakura could blink, Sasuke was by her side again. He had several kunai and flung them at the grass nin in quick succession. "Leave Sakura alone!"

The grass nin laughed viscously. "I only want to talk to little Saku-Chan, alone," Sakura shivered when the nin said her name so familiarly. "And if you won't let me do that, then I will have to kill you Sasuke-kun, and I really don't want to have to kill you."

"No," Sakura said finding her voice. "Stop it. If I give you our scroll will you leave us alone?"

The grass nin smirked and slightly nodded it's head. Sakura took her scroll from out of her pouch, and flung it at the grass nin. Before it reached it's destination, however, Naruto grasped the scroll, and glared back at Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke stood protectively in front of Sakura, and glared back at the blonde.

"You don't understand," Sasuke yelled. "This guy… he's not a mere genin. He's way too much to handle."

Naruto landed a punch on Sasuke's face before he could say anything else. "Where the hell is my team?" Naruto yelled accusingly. "My team would never fall for this shit!"

"Naruto," Sakura said quietly. The two boy's attention was immediately toward the pink haired girl. "He knew my parents… he knew my whole family is dead…"

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"You haven't told your team?" The grass nin questioned with a hiss. "I feel so much more privileged than your teammates."

The grass nin seemed to slither up behind Sakura. "You see our little Sakura-Chan here is the only living Haruno from the prestigious Haruno Clan from the Mist. Her Mizukage killed every other living relative because their kekkai genkai is so very powerful."

"Sakura?"

"How else do you think Sakura would be able to sense everyone else's chakra?" The grass nin hissed moving to Sakura's other ear. "She's cheating."

"What-?"

"Would you like to see how powerful her kekkai genkai is?" the grass nin asked Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll show you then."

Sakura's eyes still glowed a forest green color. In front of her, the black haired grass nin disappeared.

"She will be able to follow me with her eyes, and deflect whatever weapon I attack her with." The grass nin hissed throughout the forest.

Naruto and Sasuke stood a few feet behind Sakura as a kunai was flung their way. Sakura appeared behind them and deflected it with her own kunai.

"You see?" the grass nin said. "She was made to be a shinobi; a killing machine."

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled. His eyes turned a dark shade of red, and he glared at a particular spot in the forest. "You don't know Sakura; stop acting like you do."

Out of the spot Naruto was glaring at, the grass nin came out snarling. "I've known her longer than you ungrateful kids have!"

Naruto glared at the oncoming shinobi. Naruto brought one of his fists back, and then forward connecting it with the grass shinobi's face; it sent the shinobi flying.

"You may have known her longer than we have, you pathetic stalker," Naruto grounded out. "You may know more things about her then we do, but Sakura's our family."

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura with a new confidence. He and Naruto both stood between her and the grass nin.

The grass nin stood up and glared at team seven. It looked like his face was unpeeling in some way; the eyes were a sickening yellow.

"I am Orochimaru," the grass nin hissed. "Don't even think you can best me in a fight, Kyuubi."

Naruto snarled at Orochimaru, baring his fangs and all.

Orochimaru brought his hand up to his face, and peeled off the remaining skin on his face. His face was pale; sickly so.

"You must not know of me," Orochimaru hissed as he slowly walked up to the group. "I'll make sure you won't forget my name."

Orochimaru seemed to morph into a snake before team seven's eyes. His upper torso was still the same, but his lower half was completely snake like. Without even doing hand signs, snakes of all sizes shot out of Orochimaru's shirt sleeves and flew toward team seven.

A sudden earthquake stopped the snakes in their tracks; the crack in the ground the earthquake caused, forced all the snakes to drop into the hole.

"Leave us alone," Sakura stated while walking up beside her teammates; her eyes were glazed over and her fists glowed a blazing blue.

"Such power… almost like Tsu-" Orochimaru cut himself off as he saw the glare on Sakura's face.

"Leave," she muttered. Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"I'll leave with a departing gift," Orochimaru muttered. He appeared in front of Sakura and his teeth sank deeply into her neck. He moved quickly in front of Sasuke and did the same. "For each of you."

When he appeared in front of Naruto, his hand glowed white, and connected with Naruto's stomach.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Sakura-Chan," Orochimaru smirked as he disappeared into the forest background. "You too, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's neck started to ache, and she immediately pressed a glowing green hand the ache. Her eyes blurrily turned back to emerald green, and she glanced at her teammates.

Sasuke was clutching his neck much like Sakura had been doing, and Naruto was completely out. Sakura walked wearily over to her teammates, and grabbed both of them. Lifting them up by their shoulders, Sakura began to walk slowly around the forest.

She wearily walked until they came to a large tree; Sakura noticed the tree's roots would make excellent cover. She carefully placed Naruto and Sasuke under the tree. Sighing lightly, she set up a few traps around the tree.

She sat down while sitting between the two boys. Bringing whatever chakra she had left to her hands, they began to glow green. She placed one hand on Sasuke's neck, and one on Naruto's stomach.

"I won't be able to really protect us for long," Sakura gritted out as the pain in her neck began to increase. Sakura looked down and noticed a design starting to develop there; six commas appearing in a circular pattern. She quickly checked Sasuke and noticed only three commas. "I'll heal you as much as I can… We don't stand much chance in the forest."

---

It had been a day; Sakura was still fighting off sleep, and Naruto and Sasuke were still unconscious. Sakura had gotten fresh water from a stream that was a mile or so away; she was pressing two wash clothes to the boy's foreheads.

Sakura's head began to nod up and down, when she heard a noise. She quickly chucked a kunai at the noise, it turned out to only be a squirrel. Sakura's eyes were now alert, and they flashed forest green for an instant, before her neck began to sting.

Her eyes stayed emerald green as she brought chakra to her neck. She glanced to the two boys beside her and stood. "I don't know how long I'll last," Sakura said quietly to the two. "If one of you wanted to save the day; now would be a good time to do so."

She watched as Naruto twitched slightly in his sleep, but regardless did not wake up. She gave herself a small smile before walking out of her protective shelter.

"I know you're out there," Sakura called out tiredly. In an instant the three sound shinobi from before stood in front of her.

"We're here to fight Sasuke Uchiha," the blue haired one stated.

"You're going to have to get through me first," Sakura said as she brought a kunai out from her kunai pouch. She noticed, idly that she had two kunai left; the one in her hand, and another one in her pouch.

"Gladly," the blue haired on smirked. He charged quickly at Sakura; his teammate prevented him from going any further. "What is it Dosu?"

"Traps, Zaku," his teammate said nodding toward the tree. "She obviously set up one; that's why she's so confident."

Sakura smirked lightly; she watched as the mummied clad ninja dissembled one of her traps. "I'm still not afraid of you," Sakura said. She placed one of her hands to her ears, and it began to glow green. "I know your attacks are hearing based… "

Dosu smirked. "It appears this girl isn't as dumb as she looks," he stated as he walked closer to her. He stepped on a soft patch of grass, and looked up at Sakura in shock.

"I'm actually quite smart," Sakura commented as Dosu flew back from the explosion. Sakura smirked as Zaku and their female partner stepped a few feet back as Dosu flew into a tree.

"Bitch," Zaku muttered at her with a glare. He glanced over to see Dosu slowly getting up; he looked shaken, but that's about it.

Zaku smirked as he glared at Sakura. He brought both hands up; there were two pipe looking things that stuck out of his hands. A hard kick to the chest stopped him from doing anything though, as a green blur appeared.

"My dearest Sakura!" The green blur called as he appeared in front of Sakura. It was the Lee she had met on the first day of the chuunin exams. "I have come here to protect you since your teammates don't appear to be doing so."

"Thank you Lee," Sakura said as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She was breathing heavily, and still fighting off sleep.

Zaku glared at the green ninja, and nodded to his female partner. "I'll take the green one; you take the girl, Kin."

"Gladly," Kin said as she charged Sakura. Sakura stood shakily on her feet, as she met Kin blow for blow with her kunai.

Sakura glanced over to see Lee and Zaku exchanging blows. She watched as Lee's bandaging began to unroll. "I will protect my friends with my life!" Lee called as he wrapped Zaku in the white bandage. Lee fell to the ground clutching his ears before he could finish his move.

"Way to ruin the fun, Dosu," Zaku muttered as he ripped the bandages off of him. Dosu ignored Zaku, as he started to walk over to Sakura.

Sakura had just landed a blow to Kin's stomach when Dosu appeared behind her. He slammed a fist into Sakura's back, and watched her go flying. Smirking, he removed his sleeve from his arm showing a mechanical arm instead of a fleshy one.

"Hear the viciousness of Sound," Dosu muttered as a screeching sound began to come from his right arm. Sakura stood up, and smirked at him.

"It does not effect me," Sakura said as she stood. She watched chakra from her hand fade in and out; her chakra was done. "Before you even attacked I had cancelled the attachment from my ear drums to my brain."

"I wonder why master wouldn't want you instead," Zaku said as his eyes widened.

"He does," Dosu stated while nodding toward Sakura's neck. Zaku was able to see the six comma figure Orochimaru had left from earlier. "It appears, more so than the Uchiha."

Sakura placed a hand to her neck as the mark began to ache again. She tried to mold chakra to her hand, but she didn't have enough left. Her ear drums switched back to on, and she almost screamed out in pain.

"Should we push her even more?" Zaku asked, and licked his lips at Sakura's pain.

"Yes," Dosu stated as he watched Kin slowly start to stir. After the punch Sakura had hit on Kin, she had effectively been knocked out. "I think some sort of revenge should be in order."

Sakura's eyes stayed alert as she watched Dosu walk closer to her; she also felt Zaku appear behind her. Zaku held her arms as Dosu approached.

Dosu said nothing as he brought his mechanical arm to Sakura's face. The fist connected with Sakura's face, and sent Sakura falling toward the ground. She glared up, as Dosu started to laugh at her.

"It's sad you're out of chakra," Zaku said as Dosu grabbed Sakura's arms. "I'm sure you would have been more fun to play with."

Zaku sent a fist toward Sakura's face; it connected with a sickening crack, and Sakura let out a yell of pain.

In an instant, Sasuke was in front of her; Zaku and Dosu were a few feet away. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, and brought her in an embrace. "Who did this to you?" He asked as he glared at the two Sound shinobi in front of them.

Sakura didn't respond, and it made Sasuke only angrier. "Who did this to you?"

"We did," Zaku said with a smirk, he stepped in front of Dosu. "She had it coming; she sent Dosu flying, and also incapacitated our teammate."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he set Sakura gently on the ground. Sasuke stood, and glared to the two shinobi in front of him. An evil aura could be felt, as the mark on Sasuke's neck began to encase his whole body.

"Death," Sasuke muttered with a sickening smirk. "That is the crime for hurting one of my teammates."

Dosu was sent into a tree before he or Zaku could even react. Sasuke appeared in front of Zaku only a minute later. Sasuke grabbed both of Zaku's arms and twisted them behind Zaku's back.

A sickening crack sounded as Sasuke broke both of Zaku's arms. He threw Zaku on the ground, and quickly walked back to where Sakura lay.

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke's neck; his mark slowly started to recede. "He wants us to lose control," Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear. "We need to stick together, and stay in charge of the urge."

Sasuke's mark completely receded, and he leaned against Sakura's shoulder tiredly. Sakura's eyes darted up, as she watched Dosu pick up both of his beaten teammates.

"We will not bother you for now," Dosu said as he took out a scroll. He chucked is scroll at Sakura, who caught it effortlessly. "You can have our scroll because you have beaten us, but don't for one second believe we won't be after you again."

Sakura nodded her head as she watched Dosu disappear. She sighed tiredly, but stood up with Sasuke. "I have to heal Lee," Sakura said as she walked slowly over to Lee's side. She saw blood trailing from Lee's ears, and she frowned.

She sat down next to Lee, and placed her hands next to Lee's ears. After much concentration, Sakura got her hands to glow green, and gently placed them on top of Lee's ears. It only took a few short minutes before Lee's eyes opened; Sakura smiled and let her hands drop.

"Thank you Lee," Sakura said as he stood up.

"I promise you I will become stronger, Sakura," Lee said with a raised fist. "I will before stronger to protect you."

"I appreciate that Lee," Sakura said as she was the one now leaning on Sasuke for support. "But you should become stronger for yourself; not for me."

"You are too kind, Sakura," Lee said with a large smile. Sakura glanced toward the trees as she felt a surge of chakra there; she gripped her kunai tightly.

"We are not here to fight," Neji; Lee's teammate stated. "We have the scrolls we need, and we will not attack your team."

Lee's other teammate Tenten appeared next to Neji. "Is Lee okay?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"The sound ninja tried to attack his brain," Sakura said tiredly. "I think they were trying to stop him from using chakra, but I already know Lee is not able to use chakra. He came to protect me, which I am very grateful for."

"Thank you for healing him," Tenten said as she helped Lee up. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the team started to walk away.

"I would leave here as soon as you are able," Neji called from behind them. "That was a large surge of chakra the Uchiha used; it will likely draw several teams in."

"Thank you, Neji-san," Sakura said as she stood. Sasuke held onto her tightly as they began to walk over to Naruto.

Sakura smiled when she found Naruto just waking up. "Naruto," Sakura said quietly. "We need to get going. We have both scrolls, and can effectively make it to the tower."

Naruto's head shot up, and he was quickly out of bed. "What happened?" Naruto questioned after taking one glance toward Sakura. Sakura smiled, but sighed.

"You both were unconscious," she said. "I had to protect you."

"Even if you had no chakra yourself, and should have been resting," Sasuke muttered. He watched Sakura carefully place the earth scroll they had obtained from the sound team in her pouch next to the heaven scroll.

"We need to get moving," Sakura commented as she tried to stand. She shakily did so, but then fell back down after only a few seconds.

"I'll carry you, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said as he smiled sadly. "It's the least I can do for you… I mean you must have been just as tired as us; he did something to you too."

Sakura shivered but nodded, and Naruto's back appeared in her view. She leaned against Naruto's back, and wrapped her arms around his neck; Naruto's arms secured her legs.

"How far away from the tower are we?" Naruto questioned as he and Sasuke left the tree's roots.

"A few miles," Sasuke stated as they took to the trees. Sasuke looked at Naruto's back, seeing Sakura already asleep there. "I think whatever he did… he did it worse to Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned as he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping pinkette.

"We have almost the same mark," Sasuke said. "Her's appears to be more powerful than mine though… I'm not even quite sure what he did to you."

"Neither am I," Naruto sighed wistfully. "I can't feel the extra power I could before, though… maybe he took that away."

"I'm worried about her," Sasuke commented quietly as the tower appeared in their view.

"You're not the only one," Naruto commented with a sigh. "You're not the only one."


	13. The Chuunin Exams Part 3

Sorry I didn't do all of the battles friends; I thought this update would be enough to suffice everyone for at least a little while. I apologize. I have not been able to update for a while; finals are this week and I have several AP classes that I needed to study for. Hope you all don't mind the slight delay in updating. I'll update probably this upcoming weekend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 13: The Chuunin Exams part 3

* * *

"_I'm worried about her," Sasuke commented quietly as the tower appeared in their view. _

"_You're not the only one," Naruto commented with a sigh. "You're not the only one."_

* * *

Sakura leaned against Naruto as team seven stood in front of a door. The door had a seal on it. Sasuke placed his hand on the seal, dispelled it, and the team entered.

They had arrived at the tower a short few minutes ago, and had been directed to the door by a proctor.

"You doin alright, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he looked toward Sakura.

"I'm fine, Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh. She placed a glowing green hand to her neck. "I'm just very tired."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded toward a painting inside the room. The group glanced up toward it; Sakura brought out both scrolls.

"I think we should open them," Sakura said while motioning to the scrolls. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I agree with Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. He walked over to Sakura and grabbed one of the scrolls.

"I'll open the other one," Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the other scroll.

"We should open them together," Sakura said while reading the old painting. "Heaven and Earth; Body and Soul. The two must coexist together in harmony for one to be at true equilibrium."

"I'm opening the scroll now…" Naruto said while opening the first scroll. Sasuke stood next to him and opened the other scroll.

Smoke appeared from the two scrolls as Naruto and Sasuke threw them on the ground.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a wave as he appeared from the scrolls with a loud pop.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the gray haired teacher. "I've missed you so much! You can't believe what we've been through! In the forest this strange snake-guy came and attacked me, Sasuke, and Sakura-Chan!"

"What?" Kakashi asked as he looked toward his team. Sakura shifted her weight on Naruto's shoulder; her hand shifted to cover the mark on her neck. Sasuke leaned his neck to one side.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said with a slight tone. He glanced toward Sasuke; Sasuke looked toward the ground. Kakashi then glanced toward Sakura; Sakura started straight back into Kakashi's eyes. "Sakura. Hall. Now."

Sakura slowly shifted herself away from Naruto, and leaned her weight onto one foot. Sighing deeply, she slowly walked her way out of the room; Kakashi followed silently.

As soon as Kakashi shut the door behind him, he had Sakura pinned up against the wall. "What happened?"

Sakura stared into Kakashi's eyes; his Sharingan was uncovered. "…Nothing happened."

"What happened Sakura?" Kakashi asked while his glare lessened. His hands were placed on both sides of her head, while his body was getting dangerously closer to hers. "I know something did… Naruto was talking about Orochimaru, wasn't he?"

Kakashi felt Sakura flinch as he said Orochimaru's name; Kakashi's gaze softened, and one of his hands slowly went to play with one of Sakura's pink locks of hair. "Tell the truth Sakura; You know I know when you're lying."

"He… he bit my neck," Sakura said while slowly lifting her neck. Kakashi's hand slowly dropped down to Sakura's collar, and pulled it down.

He lightly gasped seeing the cursed mark there. "And Naruto and Sasuke?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain," Sakura mumbled while she looked away.

"I'm withdrawing you all from the exams," Kakashi said as he backed away from Sakura. He placed a hand to his head and sighed. "You three should definitely not be fighting in your conditions… I don't even know what your conditions are!"

"…If anything happens you can withdraw us," Sakura said while staring pleadingly into Kakashi's eyes. "I will not allow you to stop Naruto or Sasuke's dream because of something like this."

"I am your Sensei, Sakura," Kakashi said in a stern voice. "And this isn't something that can be taken lightly. A legendary Sanin is after you…"

"Just trust us, Kakashi," Sakura said with a tired glare. "If I push myself too far you may throw in the towel, but not until then. This is our future at stake; the future of all of Team Seven."

"I'm tired of fighting with you Sakura," Kakashi said as he leaned against the wall opposite of Sakura's. "Fine, you win. If anything, anything at all happens, you will quit the exams."

"Agreed," Sakura nodded. She then started to walk back to the room where Naruto and Sasuke were; Kakashi's hand prevented her from going any further.

"I will deal with that seal mark after the next exams; I assume Sasuke has one too." Kakashi said while he placed a hand on Sakura's neck. Sakura flinched away from his touch in pain. "Get going… you all only have a day to rest."

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura said quietly as she walked to the door. She opened it, and walked through, shutting it tightly behind her.

Kakashi's eyes followed her; once she closed the door, he slumped against the wall. "What are you getting yourself into, Kakashi?"

---

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all stood in a line in front of the Hokage. Beside their team stood the remaining teams from the exams. There was Rock Lee's team, Ino's team, Hinata's team, Gaara's team, and the Sound team; all in all there were 18 shinobi left.

"Congratulations on passing!" Their purple haired proctor Anko stated while standing next to the Hokage. Behind the Hokage, all of the genin squad sensei's stood; Kakashi looked a bit more nervous than the rest of them did.

"I figured I'd cut your numbers in half… but I really was expecting single digits... Hokage-sama will explain the preliminary round; listen carefully." Anko stated with a glare.

"The preliminaries will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation," Sarutobi stated with a slight smile. A man with brown hair and pale white skin appeared beside him. "There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out. It will also end if one of you reaches your limits. This is Hayate; he will be your proctor for this preliminary round."

"Your matches will show up on this electric score board," Hayate said between coughs. "Now lets begin."

Sakura glanced up to the electronic board; it was very large. Her eyes widened as names began flashing before the screen. Sakura blinked, and two names appeared on the screen.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate said. "And Choji Akimichi."

Sasuke smirked as his eyes wandered over to the overly large boy. "Should be easy enough," Sasuke stated.

"Be careful," Sakura said while grabbing Sasuke's hand. She glanced into his eyes. "If anything acts up Kakashi will disqualify us."

"Nothing will go wrong," Sasuke said while breaking away from Sakura's grip. He watched as she and Naruto walked up the stairs to stand next to Kakashi; the teams were suppose to stand on the sidelines and watch the battles.

"Not good," Choji stated as he stood a few yards away from Sasuke. "Not good, not good, not good."

"If you're both ready," Hayate stated. "Then we can begin."

"Ah!" Choji squeaked and placed his hands over his head; Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't hurt me!"

"…Are you seriously a ninja?" Naruto commented from the balcony.

"I'll buy you food if you fight, Choji!" Asuma, Choji's sensei, stated.

Choji smirked and brought his hands to a fighting position. "Ah ha! For food I will fight!"

Sasuke's other eyebrow rose as he watched Choji turned himself into a human canon ball. "Fire release: Grand fireball technique." Sasuke stated easily while making a few hand signs.

Sasuke's fireball encased Choji, and stopped him from moving. Choji popped back to normal size; his body was encased in fire.

"I'm going to stop this match," Hayate stated as he appeared in front of Choji. Sasuke had a sinister smirk plastered to his face as he made a few more hand signals. "I said stop!"

Sakura appeared in front of Sasuke with a glowing green hand; she placed it on his forehead. Sasuke leaned slump against her; Sakura was close enough to see that the curse mark had stopped expanding. For some unexplained reason, Sakura could sense when Sakura lost control.

"He's just tired," Sakura commented as she walked him over to the balcony. Kakashi appeared on the other side of Sasuke, and helped him up the stairs.

"You said nothing was going to happen," Kakashi muttered under his breath; he glared sternly toward Sakura.

"Nothing did happen," Sakura stated as she and Kakashi leaned Sasuke against the wall. "It was just about too…"

"Sakura…"

"Look, the next match is about to begin," Sakura said with a sly smirk.

Hayate sighed as he whipped his forehead. "The winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate stated. He glanced up to the board as names began to flash again. He glanced towards the group when the names flashed. "Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga."

---

Sakura leaned against the railing as she watched Naruto beat Kiba. "Good job, Naruto," Sakura stated as he walked up the stairs with a large smile. Sakura smiled largely when Naruto wrapped him up in a bear hug; he swung her around.

A newly awakened Sasuke smirked next to the two. "Good job, dobe."

"We'll let the next match begin," Hayate stated as the medics helped Kiba out of the room. The board began flashing names, and soon enough two appeared. "Sakura Haruno and Temari Sabaku."

"This should be fun," Temari stated as she leaped from the balcony.

"You can't lose, Temari," Kankuro commented from above. Temari waved her hand carelessly as she looked to Sakura.

Sakura untangled herself from Naruto's embrace. "Kick ass," Naruto muttered in her ear before she leaped off the balcony.

Sakura nodded her head toward Hayate, and he smirked. "Let this match begin."

"I should warn you," Temari stated while opening her fan. It was large, her fan, it was larger than her body. The fan had a weird pattern; were three maroon moons on it. "You do not stand a chance against me, but I'll give you a hint… beat me before the moons disappear."

"Well then it will have to end before that, hm?" Sakura asked as her eyes glowed forest green. She watched as Temari brought chakra into the fan.

"Good luck with hitting me," Temari stated and snapped her wrist. With a snap of her wrist, Temari sent a gust of wind toward Sakura.

Sakura placed chakra into her feet as she allowed the wind to gust around her. The wind slowly stopped, and Sakura stood in the same place.

Temari's eyes widened. "If that is all you have," Sakura stated. She ran chakra into her fists and watched as one of Temari's moons disappeared. "I only have two moons left to defeat you."

Sakura disappeared before the group of ninjas' eyes.

Except up on the balcony, one lone Sharingan eye watched as his student race through the room; he had a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Maybe I should attack from behind," Sakura whispered into Temari's ear as she appeared behind him. Temari lashed her fan back behind her, and frowned when the fan only met with air. "I am faster than you think…"

Sakura was already behind Temari again. She sent a fist racing towards Temari's back; Temari only move was to place her fan in front of her back…

A sickening crack sounded through out the room; several nins gasped. Sakura smirked as she leaped back away from the now broken fan; her fist also broken in the process.

Temari stared wide eyed at the pink haired girl before her; her fan lay broken in pieces beside her; two moons could still be seen.

Sakura's hand slowly began to glow emerald, and she placed it against her broken one. Within minutes the pain lessened, and Sakura's hands were filled with offensive,blue chakra once more.

Temari's eyes still rested on her broken fan; Sakura appeared behind her, and tapped the back of her neck.

"…The winner is Sakura Haruno." Hayate stated with surprise.

"WHAT?!" Temari's sensei screamed in outrage. Sakura allowed Temari to lean against her as she fell unconscious. Sakura lay her down on the ground gently. "Temari was not suppose to lose!"

Kankuro appeared down in front of Sakura, he grabbed Temari and walked up to the stairs; a glare set in his features. Sakura sighed, and walked back to the balcony.

"You kicked ass Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sakura in another bear hug. "I couldn't even see you, you were so fast!"

"We'll continue with the rest of the exams now," Hayate said with a cough. The board yet again shuffled names. "Tenten and Shino."

---

"Now that the preliminaries are over, I would like to pick who you will be fighting in the third exams," Hayate stated. "May the nine finalist step forward, please."

Dosu, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara all stepped forward. "You will each grab a number from this hat. The number corresponds with who you will fight during the third, and final part of the chunnin exams."

The group of nin stepped forward, and grabbed their numbers.

Dosu-1

Gaara-2

Shino-3

Kankuro-4

Naruto-5

Neji-6

Sakura-7

Shikamaru-8

Sasuke-9

"To get into the round, numbers 1 and 2 will have to fight before continuing." Hayate explained as he looked at the numbers. "Whoever wins will then fight number 9."

"Do we all understand?" Sarutobi asked as he walked next to Hayate. "You will all have one month to prepare for this part of the exams. Congratulations to everyone that has gotten this far; I will be seeing you in a months time."


	14. Emotions

Hello everyone!! Yes I really am alive, ha ha, sorry about the long wait for the update, though I think you'll all like it because there is a little fluff!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_~Italic means Sakura's dream~_

* * *

Chapter 14: Emotions

"_Do we all understand?" Sarutobi asked as he walked next to Hayate. "You will all have one month to prepare for this part of the exams. Congratulations to everyone that has gotten this far; I will be seeing you in a months time."_

---

Sakura leaned against the wall outside of the Hokage office; Kakashi had asked Sakura to wait for him while he discussed something with the Hokage.

"I'm sorry that took so long," Kakashi said as he exited the office. Sakura noticed idly that he looked stressed and tired; a large black bag was under his eye, and his hair looked more tussled than usual. "But Hokage-sama wishes to see you now."

"I wasn't aware I was going to see the Hokage, Kakashi," Sakura commented quietly as she followed the silver haired man back into the office.

"I apologize Sakura-Chan," Sarutobi stated as the pink haired girl entered. Sarutobi had a stressed look on his face. "Kakashi and I were just discussing what happened with you and your team in the forest… I would like to get your side of the story."

"I'm sure Kakashi has told you everything that I told him, Hokage-sama," Sakura said as she bowed her head.

"I want to hear it from you," Sarutobi said with a smile as he sat down. He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk; Kakashi and Sakura both sat down.

"Okay," Sakura said. "We were in the forest… we had just finished taking out a group of ninja, and were trying to go deeper into the forest; that's when we were separated…

"A snake appeared out of no where; a really huge snake," Sakura said with closed eyes. "It took Naruto; that's when the grass-nin appeared… it was really Orochimaru."

Sarutobi nodded for Sakura to keep going.

"We fought… and he ended up biting me, and then Sasuke… he did something weird to Naruto… It drained his power."

"And he just left after that?" Sarutobi asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." Sakura stated with a nod.

"May I see your mark?"

Sakura nodded again; she lifted her collar down, and looked toward Kakashi. Her eyes watched as he flinched slightly. Sakura's eyes wandered back to Sarutobi; his eyes were wide with a mix of fascination and horror.

"This is different than Sasuke's," Sarutobi commented as he came closer. His hand slowly reached out to touch the curse mark; the commas started to glow red when his hand came within a few inches.

"Please stop," Sakura said while her hand started to glow green; she pressed her hand against the mark tightly. "It hurts."

Sarutobi looked concerned; he glanced over to Kakashi. "Have you been able to touch this?"

"I haven't tried…" Kakashi said while walking up to Sakura. He brought his hand up to Sakura's neck; the curse mark flared red again.

Sakura's hand glowed green, and she flinched as Kakashi tried to touch her mark.

"How are we going to seal it?" Kakashi asked while looking to Sarutobi.

"I don't even really know what it does…" Sakura commented quietly. Sarutobi looked toward her, and he nodded.

"I'm not really sure what this is or does either… " Sarutobi said while leaning against his desk. "I have a few people researching Orochimaru's old research… I'll have them look into the cursed mark portion."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Sakura said as she bowed her head.

"There's something else," Sarutobi commented as Sakura was about to leave. "Kakashi you will watch Sakura around the clock; it's obvious that Orochimaru has a sick obsession with you. Kakashi, you will stay in Sakura's apartment, and you will be the one to prepare Sakura for the exams.

"Do you both understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sakura and Kakashi both said while bowing. The two left through the door a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry you have to watch me, Kakashi," Sakura said while the two started to walk together.

"Sakura, you're my student," Kakashi said as he walked beside her. His arms were laced casually behind his head. "It's my responsibility to look out for you."

Sakura nodded, and the two continued through the street. "What will my training be?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I haven't quiet decided on that," Kakashi said with a sigh. "I thought I would be training Sasuke…"

Sakura nodded quietly to herself. "Did you set up Sensei's for Naruto and myself?"

"I really hadn't gotten around to it, Sakura," Kakashi said with a sigh. "There has just been so many things going on… I've been so tired lately."

"…I'm going to go talk to Naruto," Sakura said while turning into the ramen stand. "I'll see if he'll want to train with me."

"Sakura, the Chuunin exams are not a team a team exams," Kakashi said while grabbing hold of Sakura's arm lightly. "I will set up someone for him, Sakura, just like I will now set up a sensei for Sasuke.

"Right now we have to get back to your apartment," Kakashi stated with another tired sigh. "I know you haven't really had much sleep; neither have I… Let's just go back to your apartment and get some rest."

"Then we will start training tomorrow?" Sakura asked as the pair rounded another corner; Kakashi still had not removed his grip from Sakura's arm.

"Yes," Kakashi said with a slight nod. Once they two had finally reached Sakura's apartment building. As they reached Sakura's door, Kakashi finally noticed his hand resting on Sakura's arm. "Sorry."

Sakura opened the door wordlessly, and started to strip off her clothes. The med skirt went flying across the room, and her red top followed. She then removed her black shorts as she continued to walk to the bathroom.

"Sak…Sakura," Kakashi gulped from the door way as his eyes could not be torn away from the woman before him. But she's not a woman! Kakashi kept reminding himself. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

Sakura walked again wordlessly into a room, Kakashi could only assume as the bathroom, and closed the door. Kakashi sighed as he sat down on Sakura's couch; the same couch he had sat on the first day the two of them had meet.

Kakashi had remembered that day… he could remember all the important moments he and Sakura shared; Kakashi just knew he shouldn't.

Kakashi fondly eyed the stain on Sakura's carpet; it had yet again been from the first few days he had known her; he had comforted her, held her even. Kakashi had to repress a shiver at the thought; he knew he had an uncontrollable obsession with Sakura; he'd have to talk to the Hokage about getting a year long mission away from the village… Sakura was a mere child.

Kakashi sighed deeply, and laid down on the overly comfortable couch. He'd sleep now, and think later.

----

Sakura's head leaned against the door she had just closed; she didn't mean to take her clothes off in front of Kakashi… it was habit.

Her mind had been completely gone ever since he touched her; his touch obviously had an overwhelming affect on her.

Sakura sighed and walked away from the door; a bubble bath would do her some good. Stripping off her few other articles of clothing, Sakura turned her tube on, and poured bubble bath in.

After waiting a few minutes, Sakura stepped in, and slowly closed her eyes as a dream over came her.

_Sakura was in the forest by herself. She could feel something was off… she was wearing a dark black top, and her headband was hidden by her hair._

_Sakura watched herself, as she walked deeper into the forest; the trees now completely cover the sun. She walked on until she noticed two golden eyes staring at her through a set of trees._

"_Cherry," the man seemed to hiss out… Sakura knew that voice. Sakura screamed to herself to run away, but she just walked forward, a light smile was on her lips._

"_I missed you," Sakura heard her voice say; the voice was more mature and even seemed a little darker. _

_Sakura screamed louder in her mind as the figure stepped out from the trees' darkness. He took calculating steps to her until Sakura came face to face with Orochimaru._

"_Are you ready?" Orochimaru asked as he took her hand. In the dream, Sakura flinched, and Orochimaru frowned. With a flick of his finger, he touched the already glowing curse mark on Sakura's neck._

_That's when Sakura realized the curse mark had come to look like more of a chocker necklace; why had it grown like that?_

_As Orochimaru's hand moved away from her neck, the curse mark began to glow a deep purple; Sakura's smile turned sinister._

_That's when Orochimaru slammed her against a tree and shoved his tongue down her throat-_

Sakura screamed as she woke; she screamed so loudly, Kakashi was in the bathroom in under a second. The screaming didn't stop as light tears fell from her eyes…

Kakashi, not even caring that he was clothed, jumped into the tub, and held Sakura tightly. He rocked her and whispered soothing words as she cried, and after several minutes she stopped.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked softly; something was wrong with her, something had happened. Kakashi was worried about her; he didn't care about showing his emotion to her, now, at least when she looked so vulnerable.

Sakura was still shaking, though her eyes were dry; Kakashi lifted her out of the tub, and placed her in a robe. Bringing her into her bedroom, he set her down on her bed, and curled up next to her; he continued to hold her.

"Please let me understand," Kakashi pleaded into her ear.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked up into Kakashi's lone concerned one, and she lost it. She brought her lips up to his, and the two seemed to melt against one another.

Kakashi's lips molded perfectly with her own. He started rubbing circles on Sakura's back, and slowly brought a hand up to fist into her hair.

Sakura's eyes were closed, and no thoughts came from her brain. She knew she was safe with Kakashi, and that's all she needed. She slowly pushed her tongue against his lips, and he responded readily.

He opened his mouth, and allowed her tongue to slowly explore before he started to have his way with it. Kakashi wrapped his own tongue around Sakura's and sucked eliciting a moan from Sakura.

That was the noise that woke both of them up; Kakashi's eye opened as did Sakura's. Kakashi backed away first, and slowly left her bed. His eyes were set on the ground as he walked out of her room, and shut the door softly behind him.

Sakura's eyes widened as she thought about what they just had done… She knew she had feelings for Kakashi, but she never thought she'd act upon them.

The dream about Orochimaru scared her… the curse mark she had on her neck scared her. Sakura needed to feel safe, and she sought out comfort in Kakashi's arms.

Sakura sighed and walked to her closet. After that dream, she didn't want to fall asleep. After placing her new attire on, she walked out of her bedroom only to find Kakashi gone.

Sakura ran a glowing green hand across her forehead; she couldn't handle these emotions. Sakura walked out of her apartment, and started to head for the Hokage Tower. She really needed to talk to the Hokage about the dream.

Jumping from roof top to rooftop, Sakura increased her speed. She didn't understand what was happening to her; maybe the Hokage would.

Sakura leaped off of the final rooftop and slipped into an open window only a few doors down from the Hokage. Walking through the door, Sakura made it to the Hokage's door only to find it slightly ajar.

"I feel Sasuke Uchiha is in more danger that Sakura," Sakura heard through the door; was that Kakashi's voice? "I feel I should be teaching Sasuke over Sakura."

Sakura didn't make a noise as the Hokage replied. "You know Sakura is in the most danger; what is going on Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked with concern.

Sakura heard Kakashi sigh, but she didn't want to listen anymore; she'd talk to the Hokage later about her dream. Walking away from the door, she started to head back to her apartment.

-----

"You know Sakura is in the most danger; what is going on Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked with concern.

"There are emotions coming out of me that should not be, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated with a sigh as he sat down. "Please, I need to be away from Sakura."

Sarutobi frowned and leaned back in his chair. "You know this type of thing; student and sensei is frowned upon in the village; especially because she is so young. I will grant you this one pass, you are her sensei though, and will have to work out your emotions in the future."

"I understand," Kakashi said with relief. "Thank you very much. Who may I ask is going to train Sakura then?"

Sarutobi smirked. "He actually just arrived in the village; I think you've meet him before."

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Zabuza Momochi actually," Sarutobi stated as his smirk widened. "He heard about Sakura being in the Chuunin exams and volunteered to help."


	15. The Final Part of the Chunnin Exams

Hey Everyone! I know everyone has been patiently waiting for this chapter; thank you! I really hope everyone likes this chapter, I worked hard on it! Now I have a question to ask everyone, and I would really like a response. Do you think I should continue this story (for maybe sixteen or so more chapters) or do you think I should end this one if a few chapters, and then start up a sequel? I'm thinking about just continuing this story, but i know some people really don't like long chapter stories. Either way, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 15: The Final Part of the Chunnin Exams

* * *

_"Who is it?" Kakashi asked curiously._

_"Zabuza Momochi actually," Sarutobi stated as his smirk widened. "He heard about Sakura being in the Chuunin exams and volunteered to help."_

* * *

Sakura knocked on the Hokage's door; she was actually standing outside of that door more often than not…

"Come on in," Sakura heard Sarutobi state. She walked inside the room, and shut the door very swiftly. She really had not wanted to be here… She really wanted to be at home thinking and sulking.

Sakura walked in front of the Hokage's desk, she bowed once and then stood indifferently. "What did you want to see me about, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked, her voice sounded as indifferent as she looked.

"I'm afraid Kakashi will not longer be able to be your Sensei for the Chuunin exam finals," Sarutobi said as he looked into the young girls eyes. "I have found someone else who has volunteered to teach you, though."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura said with another nod. "Who will this person be?"

"I think that should be a surprise for tomorrow," Sarutobi stated with a smile. "Tomorrow at training field one, five am."

"Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Sarutobi asked as Sakura stood in front of him; Sarutobi could see a slight change in the pink haired girls eyes… something like fear.

"I had a dream the other day," Sakura started quietly. "It was when Kaka- when Hatake-sensei and I had gotten back to my apartment."

Sarutobi's smile turned into a frown, "What was this dream about, Sakura-Chan?" Sarutobi asked with concern.

"… It was like I was under a spell or something," Sakura stated with a shiver. "My curse mark seemed to have developed or changed somehow."

There was a pregnant silence until Sakura decided to continue. "Orochimaru… it was like he had some control over me," Sakura said while looking down toward her feet. "He kissed me… I did nothing to stop this."

Sarutobi's eyes shone even more concern. "Describe what your curse mark looked like; how as it different?" Sarutobi asked.

"It had grown to be a long mark across my neck," Sakura said while touching her curse mark lightly. "Orochimaru touched it, and it was almost like it changed me…"

"Thank you Sakura," Sarutobi stated grimly. "The researchers looking into the curse mark told me that they have found information on Sasuke's curse mark, but not your own."

"Okay," Sakura stated with one final nod. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

---

Sakura sat meditating at training field one; it was barely three in the morning, but Sakura could not sleep. Her nightmares were becoming more and more often, and Sakura didn't even need to will herself against the sleep.

"You're here early," a rugged voice stated from the forest. Sakura's emerald eyes shone bright through the moon light.

"I was not expecting you, Zabuza-san," Sakura stated as she bowed slightly to the older man. Zabuza smiled as he saw the well known mist headband wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"I figured I owed Haku a favor," Zabuza stated as he looked to the sky. He then glanced toward Sakura; his sword ready to attack. "And since you're his sister; I figured I would pay it to you."

"I appreciate that," Sakura stated as she stood in a defensive position.

"But I am slightly confused; why is the Copy-nin not training you?" Zabuza asked as he flung his large sword at the girl. Sakura dodged the attack quickly; she flipped back several times.

"Hatake-sensei is training Sasuke," Sakura said while dodging another sword attack from Zabuza.

"His loss I suppose," Zabuza stated as he set his sword on his shoulder. "Have you been properly trained in sword fighting?"

"Only what I was taught in the Mist Academy," Sakura stated. "I was only able to attend that for a few years... You know the circumstances."

"Do you have a sword?" Zabuza asked while he glanced toward the girl; Sakura shook her head slowly. "Then take my own."

Sakura's eyes widened when Zabuza placed his precious sword in her grasp. "I'm sorry Zabuza-san; I cannot take this."

"Shut up girl; let's get to practicing."

--- Chuunin Exams---

Sakura stood in the center of the arena; people were screaming and yelling wildly. Sakura glanced to the shinobi beside her; everyone was here… everyone besides the sound nin from the forest.

"It appears Dosu-san will no longer be participating in the exams," their new proctor, Genma stated. "His opponent, Gaara, will be facing Sasuke Uchiha in the final match of this round. Since everyone is ready, we will begin the first match.

"Kankuro and Shino, please step forward."

Shino took his place before Genma, but Kankuro did not. "I am sorry proctor, I am going to have to withdrawal myself from this match."

"So be it," Genma stated as the crowd started booing. "Kankuro has decided to forfeit; Shino wins."

"The next match will be Neji and Naruto," Genma stated. "The rest of you should start heading to the waiting area."

"How was your training Sakura?" Sasuke asked as the two climbed up the stairs together. Sakura slightly smirked as she answered.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sakura stated slyly.

---

"That was a great match, Naruto, you are the winner," Genma stated as Naruto stood before him. "We will be starting the next match; Sakura and Shikamaru."

Shikamaru walked slowly down the stairs while Sakura walked beside him. Her appearance had changed over the last month; her features were a little more pronounced and her hair had grown longer.

"I hope you are ready, Shikamaru-san," the ever polite Sakura stated with a gleam in her eye. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose, but he said nothing as the two took their places before Genma.

As Genma introduced them, Sakura's eyes caught a flash of silver in the crowd. Of course he'd be here. Kakashi stood in one of the lower balconies; his eyes were staring straight into Sakura's.

Sakura's eyes flashed forest green as she brought her attention back to Shikamaru.

"May the battle begin," Genma stated before jumping backward.

Shikamaru took several steps back, and brought his hands in a defensive position. Sakura's calculating eyes saw this, and she soon went into offensive mode.

Sakura's fists glowed blue as she shot toward Shikamaru. Shikamaru leaped backward as one of Sakura's fists collided with the ground; the whole arena shook.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as his feet faltered. He slipped slightly on the shaking ground, and fell backward. Sakura immediately pounced at the opportunity.

She leaped into the air, and brought a fist to his chest; it connected and sent Shikamaru spiraling into the ground.

"Holy sh-" Genma's reaction was cut off as Shikamaru poofed into smoke. Sakura's eyes, already calculating this, blocked a round house kick Shikamaru tried to connect with her face.

"You have a hell of a right hook, Sakura," Shikamaru commented as Sakura squeezed his leg. He flinched lightly as he sent his other foot toward her head; Sakura grabbed the other foot, and squeezed it just as tightly.

"Something I was taught when I was younger," Sakura mused as she threw Shikamaru's feet away from her. Shikamaru's eyes widened as she immediately started to do hand signs. "This was only recently taught to me."

"Weapon Summon: Zanbato," Sakura's hands were immediately weighed down by the giant, but fierce sword formerly owned by Zabuza Momochi.

Adding chakra to her hands, she allowed the sword to lay easily against her shoulder; a shocked look appeared on her opponent's face.

"That's one of the seven deadly swordsmen's sword," Shikamaru commented in aw as he took several steps back.

"You caught me, Shikamaru-san," Sakura stated while swinging the sword with one hand. "This was one of the mist swordsmen's sword."

Sakura leaped at the brunette haired male swiping her sword as she went. Shikamaru leaped backward, barely dodging the large sword in the process.

"How can you handle such a large sword, while being so quick?" Shikamaru asked while continuing to dodge the sword wielding girl.

Sakura had thought about her opponent before the match; she had talked with Zabuza about Shikamaru.

'_Never let up,' Zabuza had said during a practice session. 'If you give him the chance to think, he'll take it.'_

Sakura added more chakra to her sword; a blue light could be slightly seen around her sword. She attacked Shikamaru once more; Shikamaru flipped backward once again, but the sword connected with his arm.

Shikamaru stood before her; his left arm was bleeding heavily, and his eyes were wide once more at the pink haired girl. "How did you-?"

"I was able to hit you because I added more chakra to my sword," Sakura stated while walking forward, "the extra chakra added an extra few inches onto my blade."

Shikamaru fell to his knees breathing heavily. "I give up," he stated before he fell face first into the ground. The proctor, Genma's, mouth was wide open.

Sakura dispelled the sword, and walked to Shikamaru. She placed a glowing green hand to Shikamaru's arm; the bleeding stopped immediately.

"The winner is Sakura Haruno," Genma stated after he had gotten over his shock.

Sakura lay Shikamaru back down gently, and began walking over to the balcony where the other genin stood.

"That was so bad ass Sakura-Chan!" Naruto stated as she walked up to the rest of the group. "You didn't even have to use any ninjutsu!"

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura stated with a sigh. "You did well against your and Neji's battle, also."

Sasuke walked up to Sakura with a smug smile. "Look's like we'll be meeting each other in the next match then."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to win this next match first, Sasuke," Sakura said with a slight smile. "Good luck."

Sakura glanced around the small balcony only to see Gaara staring up at his Kazekage; there was hate in his stare.

"Gaara Sabaku," Sakura said while walking up to the red haired teen. "I look forward to seeing your match against Sasuke."

"You won't be seeing the whole thing, I'm afraid," Gaara muttered while walking passed the girl. "But I do hope we get a chance to battle."

Sakura immediately became concerned; even though she did not know Gaara, there was something completely wrong with him. "I'm going to talk to the Hokage," Sakura whispered to Naruto before poofing away from the small balcony.

Sakura appeared at the door which would lead her to the Hokage; only someone stood in her path.

"Sakura…"

"Hatake-sensei."

"Why are you here Sakura?" Kakashi asked; his eye shone no emotion toward the pink haired girl before him.

"I need to talk to the Hokage," Sakura said while taking a step forward. "There's something wrong here."

"Sakura go back to the balcony," Kakashi stated while standing in front of the door. "Sasuke is up now."

Sakura blinked but then nodded. "I'm keeping you from watching your prized student," Sakura stated. She walked up to the silver haired sensei, "I'm sorry, but I have to see the Hokage."

Kakashi couldn't stop the fist that connected with his stomach; Sakura and he were too close for him to even think about it.

Sakura quickly stepped passed Kakashi as she moved toward the door. Opening the door, she walked straight toward the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," Sakura stated with a bow. "I need to talk with you immediately."

"Sure, Sakura-Chan, but Sasuke's match is going-" Sarutobi was cut off by a loud, piercing scream. Sakura shivered as she looked down to the match below her. Sakura could not see Gaara anywhere, but Sakura did see a large sand dome in the middle of the arena; Sasuke's arm was inside the sand dome, and he wasn't the one that was screaming.

"Gaara!" Sakura heard from the stands below her. She watched as Temari flew down to the center of the arena, quickly followed by Kankuro.

"I guess it's time," the Kazekage stated while standing. Sakura and Sarutobi looked over questioningly at the Kazekage. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan; we'll have to meet up later."

Sakura's eyes went wide as the 'Kagekage's' voice turned into that of Orochimaru's. Sarutobi stood between he and Sakura. "Leave the girl alone, Orochimaru," Sarutobi stated with a glare.

Orochimaru ignored Sarutobi as he looked passed him at Sakura. "Remember I will be seeing you soon," Orochimaru stated before grabbing the Hokage and heading toward the top of the roof.

Sakura tried to follow only to be knocked back by a hardened, unseen force. Sakura flipped backward only to find a purple force field surrounding the roof where Orochimaru had taken the Hokage.

"God Damn it!" Sakura heard a curse from below her; she glanced down to see Genma try to fight off several unknown ninjas in the center of the arena. She leaped down, and intercepted one ninja that were trying to attack Genma's back.

"Sakura," Genma nodded toward the girl. "You need to stop Gaara and his siblings; Sasuke followed them, but I need you to hurry and go."

Sakura nodded, but started to head towards the balcony. "I'll wake Naruto from this genjutsu; we'll follow Sasuke together."

Sakura appeared beside Naruto; the genjutsu that had been cast over the arena had left many ninja in a deep sleep. Sakura quickly broke the jutsu Naruto was under and explained the situation to him.

"Sasuke went after Gaara; there's something going on here, Naruto," Sakura stated while she helped Naruto stand. "We're under attack; our village is… I think it's by Sand and Sound…"

"Let's hurry and help the Teme!" Naruto cheered as the two began to leave the balcony.

"I would like to join you," a low voice spoke from behind them. Sakura turned to find Shino standing behind them.

"Sounds good to me, Shino-san," Sakura stated before the group of three jumped off the balcony. "Or mission is to stop whatever needs to be stopped; our village is under attack, and we need to help save it."

"How are we going to catch up to them?" Naruto asked loudly. "Sasuke must have left minutes ago."

Sakura's eyes flashed forest green. "Leave that to me."

---

Kakashi stood astounded after Sakura's match. "She did better than I even thought she could have," Kakashi stated fondly. He watched her walk up to the balcony, and decided it was time to talk to the Hokage about his two year mission. "Sasuke's match can wait."

He poofed in front of the Hokage's door within seconds. "Do I really want this?" He questioned himself calmly. What would his students think about him just abandoning them? Especially Sakura…

Kakashi made his decision and walked closer to the Hokage's door; just as he was doing so, however, Sakura poofed into existence a few feet away from him.

"Sakura…"

"Hatake-sensei," Kakashi flinched as she said this… his mind took over, and he lost all emotions.

Several minutes later, Kakashi found himself on the ground, holding his gut tightly. He flinched lightly as he stood; Sakura really could hit someone hard.

Walking into the room that held the Hokage, Kakashi found it empty. He looked quizzically around before finding a purple force field surrounding the room; Kakashi felt the Hokage's chakra, and another, more sinister chakra there.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi spat under his breath. Kakashi quickly glanced around the arena, and sighed with relief once he had spotted Sakura. She was with Naruto and Shino, and all three of them were leaving the arena, and heading toward the forest.

"This cannot be good," Kakashi muttered as he watched the three exit, along with several sound ninja following after the three.


	16. I Promise I Will Never Leave You

Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize in advanced for the ending of this chapter… I know I should never do cliff hangers, but I just needed to :)

Please enjoy; and if you like it don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 16: I Promise; I Will Never Leave You

* * *

_"Orochimaru," Kakashi spat under his breath. Kakashi quickly glanced around the arena, and sighed with relief once he had spotted Sakura. She was with Naruto and Shino, and all three of them were leaving the arena, and heading toward the forest._

_"This cannot be good," Kakashi muttered as he watched the three exit, along with several sound ninja following after the three._

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Shino flew through the forest; Sakura had announced several minutes earlier, that if they continued at this speed, they would meet up with Sasuke in only a few more minutes.

"How long again, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"A few more minutes," Sakura said while pumping more chakra into her feet.

"I believe we are being followed," Shino commented while stepping in between Sakura and Naruto.

"We are," Sakura commented; her eyes were still forest green. "Five Sound, three sand, and one Konoha."

"Friendly?" Shino asked referring to the Konoha nin..

"Maybe to you two," Sakura commented under her breath. "Shino, I want you to stay back and hold off the 8 enemy nin. You have the most chakra, and will be able to catch up with us the quickest."

Shino nodded and turned around, while Naruto and Sakura moved forward. After a minute or so, Sakura could see the back of Sasuke's back.

"TEME!" Naruto screamed as a new boost of chakra swept through his body. "STOP, TEME!"

Sakura swiftly sped up, and ended up passing Naruto. A second later Sasuke stopped, causing Naruto and Sakura to stop beside him.

Naruto gasped as they finally got a good look at Gaara; sand had wrapped around half of Gaara's body. Both of Gaara's arms were completely covered in sand, as was his legs and half of his face.

"Just leave!" Temari called from next to Gaara. "He's not stable! Just-"

Temari was flung through two trees as Gaara's newly acquired tail hit her in the stomach. Kankuro jumped to catch her before she hit the ground; he was unsuccessful.

"He he he," Gaara's dark voice chuckled. He glanced toward the Konoha group of three. "Whose next?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke charged at Gaara, while Sakura leaped toward the ground. Slipping between a couple of trees, Sakura found Kankuro on the ground completely distraught over Temari's unmoving body.

"Temari," Kankuro called at her; his hands were clenched in his hair. "Wake up; God damn it. Temari; Gaara didn't mean to, please. It was Shukaku!"

Sakura appeared before Temari; her hands were already glowing a mint green.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked accusingly as he brought out a kunai; Sakura noticed some slight tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to heal her," Sakura stated; there was a hardened expression in her eyes. "I know you wouldn't really follow Orochimaru… or at least I hope you wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked as he put his kunai away. Sakura's hands were on Temari causing the unconscious girl's body to glow green.

"The Kazekage…" Sakura said without looking up. "Orochimaru disguised himself as him."

"I-"

A loud crack resounded through out the forest; Sakura turned just before she was attacked. Gaara's body was coming toward her; Sakura looked over her shoulder at Temari, who was slowly awakening, and knew what she was going to do.

Sakura stayed in front of Temari as Gaara's hand connected with her chest. He grabbed Sakura, and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing to my sister!?" Gaara yelled enraged. Gaara had brought Sakura to where she was right in front of his face, meaning she was several meters off of the ground. Sakura breathed in a deep breath before Gaara squeezed her even harder.

"I was trying to heal her," Sakura stated while trying to wiggle her way free. Gaara's eyes grew wide and he threw Sakura to his tail; his tail wrapped even more tightly around her.

"LIAR!"

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called to the pink haired girl. He was standing on a tree branch beside Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning against the tree for support; his curse mark had started to activate and was engulfing his body in a dark black mark.

"Looks like you can't protect your women," Gaara stated with a feral grin as he looked toward Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura's mind started to go hazy as Gaara's tail squeezed even tighter. "Sas-uke," Sakura called before her mind went blank; the boy's curse mark was flaring even more. "Fight it, not him."

---

Kakashi stood beside Shino. The boy had been able to defeat over half of the enemy nin; Kakashi had just helped with the rest.

"You should get going Kakashi-san," Shino spoke. "Sakura-san seems to be in some type of trouble."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised, but he didn't stop to ask questions. He shot through the trees toward the pulsing chakra signatures.

A loud explosion had Kakashi racing faster. Kakashi looked up to find a raccoon-like sand creature standing a few miles away from him.

"Gaara!" Kakashi heard from a few feet in front of him. It was Gaara's brother, Kankuro.

"I know we're suppose to be enemies right now, but you need to stop Gaara!" Temari spoke from beside her brother. The girl appeared a little disoriented, and she was leaning against a tree and her brother for support. "He attacked Sakura-san; she was just trying to heal me!"

Kakashi's eyes flashed, and he sprinted away from the two. Kakashi quickly raised his hi-ate away from his sharingan as it started to spin dangerously.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi asked quietly as another loud explosion could be heard. Kakashi looked up, and this time saw a large toad standing before the raccoon creature. Kakashi also noticed the orange-clad ninja standing on top of the toad.

"Naruto…" Kakashi smiled slightly. Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke as the toad charged at the raccoon. "What's going on, Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Sasuke spoke disoriented; his curse mark had since receded. "Naruto and I charged Gaara, and then Gaara went after Sakura. He went crazy, and started to squeeze Sakura; she couldn't breath."

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked quickly. Sasuke's eyes flashed over to the raccoon's tail.

"The raccoon-thing is Gaara," Sasuke said quietly. "Naruto's fighting for Sakura now; Gaara won't let her go unless Naruto defeats him."

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked again; there was a dark tone in Kakashi's voice.

"Gaara's tail is wrapped around her; his tail is made of sand," Sasuke said as he leaned against the tree. "I was too weak to protect her…"

"I'm going to get her back," Kakashi spoke determinedly. Kakashi shot off like a bullet; his destination where ever Sakura was.

As he became closer to the fighting animals, Kakashi heard a loud poof, and looked up to see a fox instead of a toad.

"Naruto," Kakashi said sadly; the boy was trying to do everything to protect Sakura. Kakashi moved faster; whatever it took to get to Sakura he was going to do.

"I promise to protect you, Sakura," Kakashi said while he closed his eyes; he was within a few meters of the creatures now.

As Kakahsi's eyes opened, his chidori started. The chirping of birds rang loudly through the forest as it connected with Gaara's tail…

The sand dispersed and Kakashi caught sight of Sakura as she began falling through the air. Kakashi pumped more chakra into his legs as he flew toward Sakura.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, Kakashi caught her swiftly in his arms. "Sakura-Chan?"

Kakashi set her down softly on the ground, and placed his ear over her heart. "God damn it." He placed chakra into his hand and clenched it tightly. He slammed his fist down hard against Sakura's chest.

"Sakura," Kakashi called as he placed his ear against Sakura's chest again. His eyes grew watery as he lifted his head. "Breathe."

His mouth connected with hers, though not passionately. He blew air into her lungs, and then started pounding on her chest again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" A voice called from over his shoulder. Kakashi didn't even look up when Naruto limped over to him. "Is Sakura-Chan okay?"

"We need to get her to the hospital," Kakashi said while standing up. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms, and started racing toward Konoha.

"Don't go to Konoha," Naruto said while trying to run beside him. "There's still a war going on; head to the next town over."

"Right, right," Kakashi said while heading in the opposite direction. "Just hold on until I get here."

Kakashi pumped chakra into his legs, and raced west of Konoha. "If you live Sakura," Kakashi said while whispering into Sakura's ear. He nudged her lightly with his head. "I promise I'll never leave you again. I'll be with you forever, please."


	17. Maybe promises were meant to be broken

hey everyone!! I'm really excited; I know what I'm going to do :) I'm going to put this as part 1 of the story; next chapter will be the final part of part 1. Part 2 will be a few years later; you'll understand when you read the rest of the chapter; I hope you don't hate me for how I'm doing this story. i think after it's all over you'll understand where I'm coming from.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 17:Maybe promises are meant to be broken...

* * *

"_Right, right," Kakashi said while heading in the opposite direction. "Just hold on until I get here."_

_Kakashi pumped chakra into his legs, and raced west of Konoha. "If you live Sakura," Kakashi said while whispering into Sakura's ear. "I promise I'll never leave you again. I'll be with you forever, please."_

* * *

Kakashi appeared in the village within fifteen minutes. He raced toward the hospital right away.

"I need help!" Kakashi yelled as he appeared inside the hospital. His legs were so tired he collapsed as soon as he caught a nurse's attention.

"Are you alright Sir?" The nurse asked as she walked up to him. "What seems to be the problem with you?"

"Not me," Kakashi said while nodding to the pink haired girl in his arms. "Sakura… I don't think she's breathing."

The nurse placed a glowing green hand over Sakura's heart; she instantly became concerned. "Sir you're going to have to leave," the nurse said while taking Sakura in her grip. Kakashi noticed idly that Sakura looked so small even within the nurse's hold. "Come back within a few hours."

Kakashi just nodded his head dumbly and walked slowly out of the hospital; he was too emotionally distraught to even care. Before leaving, however, Kakashi heard the nurse call throughout the hospital. "We have a code red!" The nurse yelled. "There's a girl down here who is barely breathing; we need all the help we can get."

The doors closed behind Kakashi loudly as he left the hospital. Kakashi kept walking slowly, his head was faced downward as people passed him on the street.

His head still hung low as he entered a small bar a few blocks away from the hospital. Kakashi sat down on the bar; his eyes still hadn't left the ground.

"Look's like you need some sake, my friend," a voice said from beside Kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head, and the sake was placed in front of him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't even know what to call her… she's my student, but she's so much more," Kakashi said while downing the sake.

The person beside him snorted; more sake was placed inside his cup. "I think you need this even more than I do."

"She's in the hospital right now… I'm not even sure she'll make it," Kakashi said while taking another shot.

"I can take a look at her," the voice said from beside him. "I am a mednin; I could see if there's anything I could do."

Kakashi's eyes lifted; he glanced to the long blonde haired woman beside him, and he gasped. "Tsunade-san…"

"Kakashi Hatake," Tsunade said with a smile. "It's been a long time. Let's go take a look at this pretty little student of yours."

"…"

"What did you say her name was again?" Tsunade asked as she stood to leave; Kakashi threw a few paper bills on the bar and practically sprinted to catch up with the busty blonde.

"Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade's body stopped, and she turned a harsh glare towards the silver haired Jonin. "Don't fuck me around, Hatake," Tsunade said with anger in her tone. "I don't know how you know that name, but-"

"Tsunade-san," Kakashi said with slight desperation. "I don't have time to fight with you right now; Sakura doesn't have the time. Please, just go and see her."

"I swear to God Hatake, if this is some sick joke, I'm going to kick your ass," Tsunade seethed as the two reached the hospital.

A slight smile appeared on his face; Kakashi glanced toward the blonde. "She's just like you, you know," Kakashi said almost lovingly. "She said you taught her taijutsu and mednin jutsu… she did surprisingly well for a girl of her age."

Tears were streaming down Tsunade's eyes as she walked to the front desk. "Where is the young girl that was brought in here several minutes ago?"

The receptionist at the desk glanced up to Tsunade; she rolled her eyes before pointing to the back. "She's in surgery currently; there was a lot of internal bleeding."

Tsunade nodded, and started to head back to where the receptionist pointed; the receptionist stood and placed a hand preventing Tsunade from moving any further.

"I'm sorry, only hospital personnel are allowed back there," the receptionist said snidely.

"Do you know who I am, dear?" Tsunade asked; the young woman shook her head. "My name is Tsunade Senju-Haruno."

The woman's face dropped, and so did her mouth. "Tsunade-sama, please forgive me," the woman stuttered over an apology.

"Just move; I'll deal with you later," Tsunade said as both she and Kakashi walked passed. Tsunade walked quickly down the hall; her heels clicked with each step.

As the two appeared in front of the surgery doors, Tsunade stopped Kakashi. "Either way Kakashi, be it my niece or not, you cannot enter," Tsunade said before entering through the doors.

Kakashi watched as the door swung closed behind Tsunade; he walked over to the window, and watched through it.

He watched as the rest of the med-nin stepped back away from Sakura as Tsunade walked toward her; he watched as more of Tsunade's tears trailed down her cheeks; he watched as Tsunade bent down and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Please let her be alright," Kakashi whispered as his head hit the window.

---

Sakura woke with only mild pain; it still felt like someone was squeezing the life out of her, but it wasn't as harsh as it had been; more like a Naruto-hug than anything else.

Sitting up slowly, Sakura glanced around the room; she knew she was in a hospital, but she didn't know of a medical ninja that could heal her intense injuries…

Sakura shifted her body until she was leaning over the edge; as she was about to leap off the bed, the door opened.

"Sakura…" It was Kakashi… it was always Kakashi. As Sakura looked up she smiled lightly.

"You were there weren't you?" Sakura asked quietly. She slowly jumped off the bed, but stumbled; Kakashi was there to steady her.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. His eye was cloudy with emotion.

"I'm fine, Kakashi," Sakura said while leaning closer into his touch. Sakura's eyes closed as Kakashi's hand lightly touched her cheek.

"I was worried about you, Sakura-Chan." That's when Kakashi's lips connected with her lips.

The kiss started off soft and tender; his lips only slowly dancing over her own. Kakashi's hands were softly playing in her hair as Sakura's hands wrapped around his neck.

Kakashi walked Sakura back to the hospital bed; she leaned back against it as Kakashi leaned forward. More passion was added, and Kakashi's hand grabbed Sakura's hair tightly.

His tongue sought out her own as Sakura opened her mouth to let him explore. Kakashi's tongue wrapped around Sakura's and he sucked on it gently, then ran his tongue over it in a soothing manner.

As Sakura was about to run out of air, Kakashi's lips detached from her own, and attached to her neck. Sakura let out a gasped breath as Kakashi began suckling along her neck. Her hands grasped tightly onto Kakashi's shoulders, and her back arched slightly as Kakashi's mouth started to move further downward.

"I hate to interrupt," A voice spoke from the hallway. "But I haven't-"

"Aunt Tsunade!" Sakura called as Kakashi quickly got off of her. The pink haired girl, forgetting about her previous entanglement, ran to her aunt.

Tears were running down both females' eyes as Kakashi watched the teary reunion. "What happened to you and Aunt Shizune?" Sakura asked as she moved from her Aunt's embrace.

"We were able to escape even before the attack started," Tsunade said while wiping a tear from Sakura's cheek. "By the time we got back… everyone was already gone, and the clan houses were on fire. I didn't have it in me to look for your body..."

"I wanted to go back to look for you, Tsunade, I really did, but I couldn't," Sakura said as new tears came down her eyes. "I mean Haku made it, but he's gone now! I'm just glad to have family back."

Kakashi's heart slightly wavered with that statement; hadn't team seven been like her new family… He knew it wouldn't be enough, but it had to be good for something.

"I am too, Sweetheart," Tsunade said while running her fingers through Sakura's hair softly. Tsunade's eyes darted to where the silver haired man stood; she sighed and then moved away from her niece.

"Sakura; Shizune, Naruto, and Jiraiya are waiting in the waiting room," Tsunade said, her eyes never leaving Kakashi. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you're alright.'

"Okay," Sakura said with a slight nod. "See ya soon, Tsunade… Kakashi."

Tsunade closed the door as Sakura left; Kakashi closed his eyes in preparation.

"I understand you have a relationship with my Sakura," Tsunade started as she leaned against the door. "I'm not sure if I'm okay with it or not Hatake."

"I can't help what I feel," Kakashi said while sitting on Sakura's beds, his hands were in his lap.

"I know," Tsunade said with a sigh. "That's why, when we get back to Konoha I'm going to send you on a mission."

"What-"

"Enjoy your time with Sakura right now," Tsunade said. "I'm going to be your future Hokage, and I can do whatever I damn well please. She's too young to feel this way, Hatake."

---

The group of six raced back to Konoha; Kakashi was going slower than the rest. Sakura, seeing this, slowed down to run next to him.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Sakura asked with a slight frown. She moved until she was a few feet away from him.

"…I'm going to have to break a promise to one of my special people," Kakashi said without emotion; his eye was blank, and he almost appeared to be one of the walking dead.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Sakura asked while her eyes darted to his. Naruto seeing his teammates fall behind slowed down too.

"It's about-" Kakashi was interrupted by the hyperactive blonde who appeared to be more calm than before.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him," Naruto apologized to the two. Sasuke had left. He left leaving a note saying he wasn't strong enough; he couldn't protect his precious people. He said he left to go seek out Orochimaru, and not to look for him; either of them.

"It's not your fault, Naruto," Sakura said while grabbing his hand tightly. She used her other hand to squeeze Kakashi's hand. "We'll get Sasuke back together; all three of us."

Kakashi's heart felt like a knife was stabbed in it; how could Tsunade be so cruel?

"But what were you saying, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she smiled up at him. Kakashi shook his head, and let a small smile fall upon his lips.

"It's nothing, Sakura," Kakashi said.

"We're almost back in Konoha," Jiraiya called from the front of the pack. "We should all head to the Hokage Tower after we get in."

Kakashi nodded his head in consent, already knowing when he would be heading out. He would be leaving the village tonight. Tsunade said she would find a suitable, _few month to a few year _mission for him to complete; he hoped she was joking on the year part.

Walking up to the gate, the group was met with several Konoha nin.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to talk to you before hand, Tsunade-sama," the proctor from the previous day bowed before them. "Hokage-sama asked for you personally. He has told us he will not make it through the night; he would like to see you as soon as possible."

"Of course," Tsunade said while nodding toward Shizune; the two women followed Genma quickly.

Jiraiya nodded to the rest of the group, and then took a left into the village. Naruto followed behind his yelling, "Pervert!"

Kakashi and Sakura were left alone. "What should we do?" Sakura asked looking toward Kakashi. Kakashi looked down into her beautiful emerald eyes, and reached down to kiss her.

Their lips met with a fiery of passion; it seemed Sakura knew he needed this. It began hot, and got even hotter. Kakashi's tongue didn't even ask permission to enter her moist cavern, it just entered.

As their tongues danced together, Kakashi allowed himself to let a lone tear fall; he didn't want to leave this; leave her.


	18. A Lie that Could Destroy a Relationship

Hello my friends; I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I figured you would want to know what happened. Plese don't hate me for how this chapter ends... it will be end of Part 1, but I'll continue to update under this story; this is like the intermission because the next chapter will be two years later.

Chapter 18: A Lie that Could Destroy a Relationship

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_

* * *

_

Their lips met with a fiery of passion; it seemed Sakura knew he needed this. It began hot, and got even hotter. Kakashi's tongue didn't even ask permission to enter her moist cavern, it just entered.

_As their tongues danced together, Kakashi allowed himself to let a lone tear fall; he didn't want to leave this; leave her._

* * *

Kakashi had agreed to meet up with Tsunade; she was now the acting Hokage because Sarutobi had died.

Kakashi had been standing outside of her door for the past ten minutes; he really didn't have the courage to go inside. Everything was happening too quickly, he and Sakura were finally a couple, and now Tsunade wanted to take that away.

Reaching for the door knob, Kakashi was interrupted by a loud voice. "Get your ass in here, Hatake," Tsunade's voice boomed through the door. "I'm sick of waiting for you."

Kakashi quickly opened and shut the door. He walked in until he was a few feet away from Tsunade's desk; he bowed slightly.

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama," Kakashi asked while staring at a position above Tsunade's shoulder.

"Yes, Hatake," Tsunade said with a slight sigh. Kakashi noticed the slight slump in Tsunade's shoulders; her posture was very laid back. "I wanted to discuss the mission you put in for; the long one you requested."

"I would like to withdrawal-"

"That is not an option at the moment," Tsunade stated. Her eyes were hard, and Kakashi knew there was nothing he could do.

"What are my mission details, then?"

"Your mission will begin tonight; no, it will begin right after you leave this room. You will be able to stop at your house to get supplies, but that is all." Tsunade stated while casually looking at her finger tips. "Your mission will be a two year one to the land of Snow; the lord there has asked for a shinobi to protect his daughter."

"Will I be able to say goodbye to my team?" Kakashi asked. "Say goodbye to Sakura?"

"No," Tsunade stated; her eyes never leaving Kakashi's face. "You will leave now; Jiraiya is taking Naruto on a mission later this afternoon."

"But then Sakura will be alone… you really want to leave Sakura alone without any friends?"

"Just drop it, Hatake," Tsunade said with a slight glare. "She'll be fine with Shizune and I, now leave!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated. With another slight bow, Kakashi disappeared into a poof of smoke.

As Kakashi reappeared at his apartment, his hand collided with one of the walls. "God damn it," Kakashi hollered as his hand left a gapping hole in the wall.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she peaked her head around the doorframe. Sakura had stayed the night last night; nothing happened per say, in that department… they both knew she was too young.

"I have to leave on a mission…" Kakashi muttered as he fell to his knees.

"How long?" Sakura asked as her face began to become somber. Her eyes were clouding over with tears.

"Two years," Kakashi stated. Sakura walked to him, and sat in front of him.

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked as a trickle of tears fell from her eyes as she croaked some words out.

"I asked Sarutobi-sama before the attack," Kakashi stated; his eyes shone sadness, but no tears fell. "It was before we got together…"

"I don't blame you," Sakura said while placing her face in the crook of Kakashi's neck. "Why can't Tsunade just erase the paperwork, or put someone else on the mission?"

"Why don't you go ask her, Sakura?" Kakashi stated while standing. He knew he had to leave… it would be too hard for him to leave with Sakura here. "Go talk to her; I'll be here waiting when you return."

Sakura's head nodded quickly. A smile replaced her tears as Sakura's lips connected with Kakashi's. Kakashi's eyes did not close as they watched the loving smile on Sakura's lips.

Their kiss was soft, almost too soft for what Kakashi was about to do. He raised his hand to the back of her neck, and slammed down as softly as would allow.

She fell gracefully into his arms, and a tear fell from his lone showing eye. "I'm sorry Sakura," Kakashi whispered into her ear. "Become stronger for yourself; I'll come back to you."

With that said, Kakashi placed Sakura softly on his bed. He placed one more kiss on her lips before he grabbed his already packed bag. He sighed, but placed a note down on the table next to her bed. Walking out the door, Kakashi could only think about the beautiful girl that was laying on his bed, and what she meant to him.

---

Sakura woke several hours later; her eyes shone with tears. "KAKASHI!" She called into the darkness of his apartment, but nothing stirred. She quickly stood, and opened the shut bedroom door; everything was dark… and there was no Kakashi to be found.

Sakura quickly sprinted out of the apartment, completely missing the note on the bedside table that was addressed to her.

Sakura raced through the streets; she needed to get to Tsunade as quickly as possible. Kakashi couldn't have gone that far…

As Sakura got to the door of Tsunade's room, she was about to open the door, when something stopped her. She quickly walked over to the door, her chakra masked, an ear up to it.

"We'll be leaving tonight," an older, masculine voice stated.

"What about Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-baachan," It was now Naruto's voice that had spoken. "I promised to get stronger for Sakura-Chan; I'm going to have to leave to do so."

"I don't support this mission," Tsunade's voice rang true throughout the now quiet study.

"The old pervert and I will be back in two years," Naruto said; Sakura choked on her own saliva. 'The old pervert?' Sakura asked herself… was that Kakashi? Naruto had said two years; did that mean Kakashi and Naruto were both leaving her, together?

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she quickly opened the door, only to see a flash of sliver and a flash of blonde before nothing; the two had poofed away.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, tears were in her eyes.

"It was Naruto and his sensei," Tsunade stated with a sigh.

"Naruto and Kakashi are leaving me, together?" Sakura asked as more tears fell. Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow, but then understood what the young girl meant.

Taking a second to think about her answer, Tsunade responded. "I'm sorry they left, Sakura-Chan," Tsunade sated while standing. She walked over to the young girl and wrapped her up in a hug. "I really didn't want them to leave."

"They promised they wouldn't leave me, Tsunade," Sakura called as tears fell. "They said they wouldn't leave me alone."

Tsunade's heart stung slightly as she continued the lie she was telling her young niece. "I told them they didn't have to leave; Kakashi said he needed time away… I really am sorry, Sakura-Chan. You still have Shizune and me though, don't forget that."

"I can't believe he would just want to leave me," Sakura said as she got over her sadness; anger started to fill her senses. "We just started our relationship… how could he leave like that?"

Tsunade felt another tug on her heart, it was for the best though. Sakura and Kakashi's relationship would just be too complicated; Tsunade was saving her niece heartache.

"I don't know sweet heart, I don't know," Tsunade said while running her fingers through Sakura's hair.

"I'll never forgive them," Sakura stated with a slight glare, the tears had now subsided "I'll never forgive _him_."

"We'll start your training again tomorrow," Tsunade stated while leaning away from the small girl.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura called as she left the room. She walked back to her own apartment, promising herself to never enter Kakashi's apartment again… where, little did she know, there was a note addressed to her explaining what happened.

_My Dearest Sakura,_

_Please forgive me. I really do love you, but I knew Tsunade would never allow me not to go on the mission; I had practically begged her earlier. I also heard that Jiraiya-sama might be taking Naruto on a mission; please know that you are not alone. We both love you so much Sakura; we're apart of your family. _

_I love you now, and forever._

_Kakashi_

_

* * *

_

End Part 1.


	19. Two Years Later

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update; I really couldn't find the time to. But the great thing is I'm now on spring break, meaning i'll get to update more, meaning you'll get to read more very soon. :) enjoy

Thank you to all my fans that reviewed; you reviewing really keeps my inspired to write; thank you.

Beginning Part 2

Chapter 19: Two years Later

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_I love you now, and forever._

_Kakashi_

* * *

He stood outside the Snow Lord's castle; his pack resting causally on his shoulder. Glancing back to the steps, a silver haired young girl stood at the doors; she was crying.

"Pwease don't go, Kakashi-sensei!" The young girl cried out with tears; the girl was about six years old.

"I need to go, Lilly," Kakashi said as the little girl ran to him; he gave her a tight squeeze. "I told you, my Sakura is waiting."

"But I wov your stories about her," Lilly said while clutching him tightly to her.

"I promise I'll be back to visit," Kakashi said softly as his hand ran through her light hair. "I'll bring Sakura; I know you'd like that."

The six year old viscously nodded her head.

Kakashi smiled as he let the youngster go. "Good," Kakashi said with a wave. "I'll see you later then, Lilly. Be a good girl."

Lilly waved as Kakashi sprinted away from the castle; he wanted to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. Kakashi knew he had a lot of time to make up for; he just hoped he wasn't too late.

---

She stood outside of the village in her own personal training ground; Tsunade had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday. Tsunade had said that it was the one that she herself had trained in when she was Sakura's age.

Walking into the middle of the grounds, Sakura's fist was blazing with deep blue chakra; it was darker than it had been two years ago, when she had first started her training again with Tsunade.

Punching the ground, Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the deep crater form beneath her fist; it was breath taking how refreshing it was to be able to break things.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead, and decided to leave the training ground; she had promised Tsunade she'd be at the tower an hour ago… time had passed by too quickly within these past two years…

Sakura ran to the tower at a brick pace, leaping over roof tops to get to her destination. It had been a long while since Sakura had thought about him… the one who caused her all this pain. She knew he was supposed to return soon… and so was Naruto.

After Kakashi and Naruto left, she didn't know what to do. After crying for several days straight Tsunade had broken down her door, and after a good ass kicking, offered to train Sakura again. Since that day forward, all she did was train. It had helped for a little while, but soon she realized she was lonely again, and it was all their faults.

When they came back, she didn't want to talk to them; she didn't want to be placed on a team with them again. She was afraid to deal with them because she was still so lonely; she didn't want to give in when she saw them.

Arriving at Tsunade's office, Sakura opened the door without knocking; Tsunade would know she was there. Walking in the room, Sakura bowed before looking her aunt in her eyes.

"Suna needs us right now," Tsunade stated with a bit of a rush. "Your previous teammates will meet you there; Sakura this is an S-ranked mission. The Kazekage of Suna has been attacked and kidnapped. Make it to Suna in under a day."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Sakura stated while bowing again. Without another word, Sakura had already fled the office.

Thinking back to what Tsunade had said about the mission, Sakura knew that it was Gaara who had been taken. She had met Gaara again on a mission to Suna earlier in the year to help improve Suna's medics. Gaara had apologized to her, and the two of them were at least on talking terms now.

Sprinting passed her apartment, Sakura knew she had to hurry. She had heard about the Akatsuki, and how they were trying to catch the tailed beasts… it was one of the organizations Sakura had heard about when researching Orochimaru.

Speaking of Orochimaru, her curse mark had changed over the passed couple months… she didn't quite understand why. The once small flower had changed into an intricate half necklace. The mark was halfway across her neck, and wasn't so small anymore… in fact it was starting to look more and more like the mark in her dream every day…

Sakura ignored the slight stinging sensation as she left the village; her curse mark always seemed to do that whenever she left. Placing a small amount of healing chakra into her hand, she brought that hand to her neck.

Sighing wistfully when the tingling drifted away, Sakura brought her hand back to her side and raced forward. She had to hurry… Suna was still a few hours sprint from Konoha. Closing her eyes, she was able to pump more chakra into her legs.

As she flew through the forest, Sakura refused to think about her teammates… she refused to think about the fact she was going to be meeting up with them soon. Racing forward, Sakura sucked in a deep breath as an image of Kakashi flashed through her mind; didn't she just tell herself she refused to think about them?

Trying to ignore the way the silver haired man's face crinkled as he seemed to smile at her, she pumped more chakra into her legs. It would be hard enough seeing him soon… Damn it! She was doing it again… her emotions were eating up her insides, and were completely confusing her to no end.

Biting the inside of her mouth, Sakura felt her curse mark flare before her emotions seemed to dwindle away. Sakura felt a slight lift in her power, and she seemed to focus back on what was really important. There was a task at hand; a mission to accomplish, she would worry about silly emotions later.

---

Kakashi smiled; he was almost home. Taking a deep breath, he pushed more chakra into his legs. His mind began to wander to the girl that had continuously plagued his mind during his mission; Sakura Haruno.

Had she grown into that beautiful forehead of hers? Did she still emit an innocent aura? Kakashi had to smile when he knew the answers to both of those questions; yes, she had, he knew she had to.

Jumping from one tree branch to another, Kakashi paused momentarily as he spied a hawk in the sky; a messenger hawk from Konoha. Taking a breath, Kakashi leaned on one knee and waited for the hawk to descend.

The hawk swooped down and rested on Kakashi's shoulder, there was a scroll attached to the bird's neck. Kakashi took the scroll off the hawk, and watched the chocolate brown hawk fly quickly away.

Opening the scroll, Kakashi sighed deeply. Tsunade _would _put him on another mission just before he could return home… she didn't even let him enter the village. He couldn't blame the Hokage though… this mission did look important.

Placing the scroll in a side pouch, Kakashi turned his body around and started to head east toward Suna.

You know, Kakashi really couldn't blame Tsunade for sending him on the mission to Snow, either. Things had gotten too heated too fast between he and Sakura… she was only thirteen at the time.

Kakashi shook his head as his mind began to wonder to the pink haired girl again. She was now fifteen, soon to be sixteen in a few short months… sixteen was the legal age in Konoha for drinking, smoking, and of course… _other things._

Smirking to himself lightly, Kakashi decided to sprint a little faster. He was worried though… what if she had found herself another man? Kakashi would be nothing but happy for her, but he would also be crushed.

He had been longing for the girl for over two years… he hadn't even properly said goodbye to her; he'd just left a stupid note she could have possibly not seen.

Sighing deeply, Kakashi raced forward. He would enter the Wind country within the hour; he was curious though. Tsunade said that he would meet up with his teammates there; would that mean he got to see Sakura sooner? He sure hoped so…

---

Sakura entered the village as the sun began to set; she had made incredible time in her trek from the Fire country to the Wind. The Sand shinobi on guard didn't even have time to stop her, as Sakura raced through the gate. Maybe this was how Gaara had been taken… a lack of defense from the guards could be a downfall.

Sakura slowed her run to a slight jog as she watched very few people walk around the village. She stopped when she saw Temari racing toward her; was she crying?

"Sakura, please, I need your help!" Temari yelled to the pink haired girl. "Kankuro was poisoned and none of our medics can deal with it."

Sakura nodded her head as she followed the sandy blonde haired woman to the hospital. Sakura had been there before, like she said earlier, several months ago she had been on a mission to help out the Suna hospital. She allowed Temari to lead her, because she didn't know where Kankuro's room was.

"He's on the first floor," Temari slightly panted as she tried to catch her breath. Sakura could tell the woman had gotten very few hours of sleep… both of her brothers were taken from her… It was Sakura's job to get both of them back. "Room 113."

"Don't worry Temari-san," Sakura said as she touched Temari on the head. Sakura allowed a little bit of relaxing chakra to be sent from her body to Temari's. "I'll do the best I can."

Temari nodded slowly, and smiled softly. She sat down on a chair in the waiting room with a large, tired yawn. Running passed Temari, Sakura noticed two elderly people glaring lightly at her. Sakura shrugged, and entered room 113. She blinked slowly as she saw the poor male before her.

Kankuro withered with pain as she walked up to his bed. Sakura placed a light green chakra infused hand over Kankuro's head. She soothed his high fever as she placed her other glowing hand on Kankuro's stomach.

"Nurse," Sakura called to the nurse in the room; Sakura didn't even look up to notice the girl was there. "I need several bowls, hot water, and a particular ointment; the jasmine one mixed with green tea leaves."

"Hai, Sakura-sama," the nurse nodded as she left the room. Sakura sucked in a deep breath as she placed both hands on Kankuro's stomach.

It was worse than she thought. Even though Temari hadn't mentioned anything about the poison, Sakura had figured it wouldn't have been this severe. This had to be the work of one of the Akatsuki, meaning Kankuro had tried to go after them after they had kidnapped Gaara.

"Stupid," Sakura muttered under her breath as the nurse entered the room with the items she had requested. Sakura kept one hand on Kankuro, as she lead the other to the hot water. Mixing the water and ointment, Sakura was able to mold them together with her chakra. Sakura allowed the mixture to take the form of a giant bubble, she smiled slightly before turning to the nurse again.

"Hold him down," Sakura stated with authority. The nurse nodded and grabbed Kankuro's arms. The guard that stood outside the room walked in, and helped hold down Kankuro's legs.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said softly as she pressed the mixture bubble against Kankuro's stomach. Kankuro instantly started to thrash at the invasion inside his body; Sakura's other hand held down his chest as she kept her other arm precisely where it needed to be.

After a few seconds, Sakura recoiled her arm, and the mixture withdrew from his body. Observing it under the light, Sakura noticed a dark purpley-black substance in the midst of it. Placing it in the other bowl, Sakura grabbed some more mixture of hot water and ointment.

"Only a few more times, Kankuro," Sakura said softly as she placed the mixture inside his body again. "I promise."

---

He had made it. Kakashi Hatake had made it to Suna in under 2 hours; it had to be some kind of a record. He slowed his sprint into a walk as he walked passed the Suna gate; was it just him, or was security a little lacking? He couldn't see a guard anywhere...

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi decided he'd go to the hospital first. Tsunade had stated in her letter there had been casualties and severely injured people… If Sakura arrived first, he knew that would be the place to find her, and even if she didn't arrive first; that was the first place she was going to be.

Changing his slow walk into a light jog, Kakashi raced through the streets of Suna. Sensing for any kind of chakra, he turned west, and then proceeded to head straight. If there were ninjas to the west, that meant that was where the hospital was… no wonder the guarding had appeared to be weakened; they were all guarding the hospital.

It was obvious something horrible happened here; Kakashi could feel the chakra signatures in the hospital; there were several that were barely clinging on to life. Shacking his head, Kakashi picked up his pace a little bit; the sooner he arrived at the hospital, the sooner he'd get to see Sakura.

Racing forward with a new start, Kakashi stopped once he reached a large white building; it was obviously a hospital, even without the red cross on the outside of the building.

He entered the establishment quickly, and was soon greeted with the smiling face of Temari.

"She did it!" Temari practically sang when she saw him. "Sakura was able to cure my brother of the poison!"

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a happy tone. She was here, she was safe. His heart started to flutter.

"Hatake-sensei." A cold feminine voice acknowledge from the hallway.

Wait, that couldn't be his Sakura, could it?


	20. Truth

Ha ha, hey kiddoes! Sorry it took me so long to update; I wasn't quite sure where to take this chapter… I hope you all like where I did though.

P.S. Reviews help inspire me!! They help me update faster!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_~Italics mean Sakura's dream~_

Chapter 20: Truth

* * *

_"Hatake-sensei." A cold feminine voice acknowledge from the hallway._

_Wait, that couldn't be his Sakura, could it?_

* * *

Kakashi shivered slightly as his eyes wandered to the voice's owner… short pink hair, hardened emerald eyes. Yep, it was Sakura, but he currently wasn't so sure on the his part.

Kakashi walked a few steps closer to the girl, and couldn't fight the smile that came to his lips. She was beautiful, even more so than she had been. Her body had matured, not too much, but just enough. She had become simply breath taking.

"Sakura," Kakashi's mind slightly became foggy as he spoke the girl's name. "It's been a while."

"It has," Sakura commented coldly while stepping a few inches back. She leaned against the wall and looked directly into the older jounin's eye. "Where's Naruto?"

"I assume he hasn't returned, yet?" Kakashi spoke with a light tone of confusion. He tilted his head back to glance at Sakura with a questioning eye. "Why?"

Sakura kept quiet as she slowly walked back into the hospital room she had walked out of when Kakashi had arrived. She tried to ignore Kakashi, but he followed after her quickly; he wasn't finished talking to her yet, and he wasn't going to let her try and escape now.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but stopped at seeing the slightly pale form of Kankuro in front of him. "It was a weird poison," Sakura spoke out loud. Her eyes were glanced back at Kakashi; she noted the questioning look in his eye. "I had never seen it before."

"But you were still able to treat it," Kakashi commented as he walked beside the girl. She had obviously became stronger in his absence; Kakashi's heart wrenched slightly at the thought. She had grown so much… she was probably a totally different person, now.

Sakura nodded her head, and brought out a few vials from her medical skirt. "I also made extra," Sakura said while handing the silver haired man two vials. "Extra antidotes. The other one is for Naruto… whenever he decides to arrive..."

"You do know I haven't seen Naruto since I left Konoha, don't you?" Kakashi asked while looking to the pink haired girl. Sakura stopped and turned slightly to look into Kakashi's eye; she was checking for the truth in his statement. "We had separate missions."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned away from the silver haired man. She started to walk slowly over to the door; she needed to leave. She needed to put as much space between her and the man before her. "You two still left me behind… you three did, when you promised you wouldn't," Sakura muttered as she left the room.

Taking a deep breath himself, Kakashi chose to follow after the young girl. He wouldn't let her end it like that; end their relationship through a lie. As Kakashi left the room to follow Sakura, however, he noticed someone else had already stopped her.

"How were you able to save him?" The elder, Kakashi knew as Chiyo, asked. She was a part of the Suna council; one out of two of the high council siblings. Taking a good look at the woman, Kakashi realized he saw recognition and surprise in the elder's eyes. She was probably surprised Sakura could save someone, when she herself, could not.

"I was able to draw out the poison with my chakra," Sakura answered as she drew chakra to her hand. A bright green light surrounded her hand, and Sakura brought it closer to the older woman's face. "As I absorbed the poison, I healed the damaged particles the poison caused. It was tough, but with the aide of a few herbs I managed to do it."

"I have only met one other medical ninja that reminds me of yourself," the elder stated with a slight dislike in her tone. Chiyo stated, rather then asked, "Tsunade is your sensei, then."

Sakura nodded her head stiffly, and then glanced back to Kakashi. The silver haired male was staring intensely into the pinkette's eyes. She hadn't been able to escape from Kakashi like she had wanted… maybe it was time to just face him, and let things fall where they were meant to.

"I still need to talk to you, Sakura," Kakashi stated while taking the pink haired girl's hand, lightly. Kakashi noticed instantly that the girl didn't pull away; she actually seemed to lean into his touch. "Please excuse us, Chiyo-sama."

Chiyo nodded and entered Kankuro's room. Taking in a deep sigh, Kakashi pulled Sakura down a few hallways until they reached an empty hospital room. As they walked however, Sakura's mind was racing. How long had it been since she and Kakashi had actually talked together, alone?

"I never wanted to leave you behind, Sakura," Kakashi stated as he placed a gentle hand on the girl's cheek. He really didn't want to hold anything back from the girl, not now anyway.

"You're lying," Sakura said as she unconsciously leaned against Kakashi's gentle hand. Realizing what she was doing, however, she quickly tried to create as much space as possible between herself and the silver haired man.

"I could never lie to you," Kakashi stated while his eye gleamed at her. He took a few steps forward and leaned his arms against the wall beside Sakura's head. His head soon began moving closer to her own.

Sakura's mind went blank as her back hit the wall; her eyes grew wide as Kakashi's face got closer to her own. Taking a deep breath, she could only say the thing that had been replaying in her mind since he'd left.

"But you've already lied to me Kakashi," Sakura said so softly Kakashi almost didn't hear it. "You've already betrayed my trust…"

Kakashi stopped his advancement as his face was an inch or so away from her own. His eye moved to watch hers; they were in obvious turmoil.

"You left me, Kakashi," Sakura said with no more power in her voice; she sounded almost hollow. "You wouldn't even allow me to talk to Tsunade… you just left."

Kakashi's eye widened at the tone of her voice; she seemed so lost. Sakura's eyes were glued to the floor, though Kakashi knew her eyes would be just as lost as her voice was. Taking two of his fingers, Kakashi used them to lift Sakura's chin up slightly.

"Did you read the note I left you Sakura?" Kakashi asked quietly; his fingers still located just below her chin. His hand started to move downward though, and settled gently on her shoulder. Seeing the look in her eyes now, Kakashi knew she hadn't. "You didn't see it, did you?"

Sakura shook her head quickly, eyes glanced up to Kakashi. "…You… you left me a note?" Her voice was soft as she said this.

"Of course I did," Kakashi stated while caressing her shoulder lightly. "I would have never left without an explanation. I wanted to warn you about Naruto and Jiraiya-sama leaving."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked as her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Tsunade said you and Naruto- Tsunade."

Sakura's eyes held a bit of understanding, and she practically collapsed against the wall; Kakashi's hands were the only thing that prevented her from doing so. "Tsunade lied to me…"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Sakura," Kakashi stated as his both his hands slid to Sakura's shoulders. He gave them a light squeeze and Sakura's eyes landed on his own.

"I need time to think, Kakashi," Sakura said with a bit of hesitation. She had just been betrayed by someone she trusted… and someone she had believed had betrayed her really had not. She was beyond confused.

"I understand," Kakashi said shifted to back away, before he did, however, his lips left a soft kiss on her own. Backing away from Sakura, Kakashi smiled slightly as the pinkette's hand came up to caress her lips lightly.

"Whether Naruto arrives by then, or not, we'll be leaving in a few hours," Kakashi commented softly as he took a few steps away from Sakura. "Try to relax until then."

Kakashi walked out of the hospital room with a sigh. It had been so long since he had seen Sakura, he couldn't stop the soft kiss he had given her. He was almost forced to kiss her, he really couldn't stop himself.

Sighing again, Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets, and left the hospital. He'd wait for Naruto at the Suna gate. Thinking of the young blonde, Kakashi knew he'd be coming soon; Naruto refused to miss anything.

---

Sakura leaned against the hospital room wall and let a huge breath out of her lungs. "How could Tsunade lie to me?" Sakura asked herself quietly.

Closing her eyes, Sakura allowed herself to slowly slide down the wall. As her rear reached the floor, Sakura's head fell against her knees. She had brought her knees up to hug against her body.

Sighing again, Sakura fell into the deep depths of sleep. She was too emotionally drained to even stop herself.

---

_Her eyes opened, and Sakura recognized the forest before her… She had been having these type of dreams ever since Orochimaru bit her shoulder…_

"_SSSsakuraa," a voice hissed through the dark forest. Sakura stood from her crouched position and glanced around the forest before her. "Come to me, Sssssakura."_

"_Where are you?" Sakura asked as her eyes darted around the forest. _

"_You know where I am," the voice said. Sakura's eyes stopped as a cave came into view. Sakura felt herself willed to move toward the cave; she didn't even stop when the voice spoke again._

"_They left you," it said. "They left you, and the only one you trusted lied to you. Come to me, Sakura. I will take all your pain away."_

_Sakura felt her head nod, and she walked faster toward the cave. "Please take it away."_

"_Come to me."_

_---_

Sakura woke up with a start. She wasn't aware what her dream meant, but her curse mark had started throbbing because of it. Placing healing chakra into her palm, she cupped her neck lovingly to try and ease the pain.

Flinching, Sakura felt her curse mark grow slightly. It was a problem that had been occurring just like her dreams. When she told Tsunade about it, Tsunade hadn't found it to be a problem…

Glancing toward the clock, Sakura stood with a soft curse. Kakashi had made it a point of telling her they would be leaving in a few hours. Standing up with a sigh, Sakura's internal clock already told herself she was running late even when the clock had already done so.

Sakura practically flew out of the room as her mind finally comprehended her lateness. Running back through the halls, Sakura stopped in Kankuro's room to check on him. She smiled slightly seeing his brown eyes watch her with slight warmness.

"Chiyo-sama told me you were the one to heal me," Kankuro commented as Sakura walked closer. Sakura nodded and pressed a green lit hand to the brunette's forehead. "Temari also told me you and your team will be the ones going to bring Gaara home…"

Sakura nodded again, and brought her hand back from Kankuro's forehead. "Thank you," Kankuro muttered as he looked to the girl. "I know we're not on the best terms, but thank you for coming to Suna in our hour of need."

"It is Konoha's pleasure," Sakura said as she bowed her head slightly. Placing a hand on Kankuro's head, Sakura added with sincere honesty, "Chiyo-sama will take care of you while we're away."

"Thank you again, Sakura-san," Kankuro called as Sakura walked out the door. Sakura sighed as she reached the hospital door; Chiyo stood before her, a pack slung over the older woman's shoulder.

"I'm going to be coming with you," Chiyo commented as she stood beside Sakura. "It is my responsibility to bring the man that did this to justice."

"I cannot allow that, Chiyo-sama," Sakura stated with a bow of her head. Sakura watched as Chiyo's eyes grew, and held a slight bit of anger. "Kankuro-san needs help recovering; I promised you would take care of him."

"You don't understand-"

"Chiyo-sama," Sakura said while grabbing the elderly woman's hand lightly. Sakura's eyes held such truth, and honesty; though they started to grow deeper, darker green. "I promise to get revenge on whatever happened to you; I cannot allow you to come with us. You would ultimately slow us down; we need to be as fast as possible if we wish to save the Kazekage."

"If you will not allow me to come with you, please take this," Chiyo said while taking out a scroll from her pack. Handing it to Sakura, Sakura noticed the wornness of the elder before her. "If you happen to meet a red head, you will have to use this…"

"I will," Sakura stated with a nod of her head. She grabbed the scroll and thanked the elder. "Thank you again, Chiyo-sama."

"Take this scroll, too," the elder called before Sakura could leave. "This will be fore the Kazekage if something happens to him…"

"Thank you," Sakura said with another bow. "I will get your revenge for you."

Sakura walked out of the hospital without glancing back at the village elder. Chiyo wouldn't belong on this mission; Sakura had seen the look in the old woman's eyes. A look of desperation; the woman looked willing to give her life for this… Sakura knew Suna wasn't ready to let one of their village elder's life go just yet, just like they weren't ready to let their Kazekage go yet...

With another tired sigh, Sakura raced toward Suna's gate. She could already feel Kakashi's chakra there. She could also feel Naruto's chakra there… Sakura wasn't sure she was ready to face them together yet, but she didn't let her hesitance stop her.

They had to save Gaara; it was their mission. And the sooner they were done with the mission, the sooner Sakura could get home and discuss something _very important _with Tsunade.


	21. If it's a Fight You Want

Hey Everyone!! I hope you're ready for chapter number 21!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**P.S. Reviews would be very appreciated**_

Chapter 21: If it's a Fight You Want…

* * *

_With another tired sigh, Sakura raced toward Suna's gate. She could already feel Kakashi's chakra there. She could also feel Naruto's chakra there… Sakura wasn't sure she was ready to face them yet, but she didn't let her hesitance stop her. _

_They had to save Gaara; it was their mission. And the sooner they were done with the mission, the sooner Sakura could get home and discuss something very important with Tsunade. _

* * *

Sakura had arrived at the gate only a few moments ago, but as soon as she did a deep silence was placed over the group of three. It was obvious that Kakashi told Naruto about what she had said… and there was definitely some tension because of that.

An abrupt cough from Kakashi brought the rest of the group out of their musings; it was time to leave.

"We need to get going," Kakashi stated briefly while tightening his ninja sack. "If the reports are correct, there is a cave about 50 kilometers from here; we expect to get there within a few hours. Is that understood?"

Sakura nodded along with Naruto; there was still a bit of tension between the three, or at least her and Naruto. "Move out," Kakashi stated while the group left Suna.

Sakura followed Kakashi quickly as the three exited; the faster they got to Gaara the faster they would be able to save him, hopefully. It had been over a day since the Akatsuki had taken him… there was little to no chance for the Kazekage to be alive, but the group still pushed through.

Sakura glanced into Naruto's eyes, and noticed a deep set of sorrow in them… Gaara was just like Naruto; it was probably hard for anyone but Naruto to understand. Staying in fear everyday of someone coming to attack; someone who was always in the shadows waiting… but Sakura could understand that.

Sighing, Sakura picked up her pace so she was running beside Naruto. With another sigh, Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it once. She couldn't hate Naruto; she couldn't hate Kakashi. These were the boys she loved; Naruto as a brother, Kakashi as something else.

She need these two… she understood these two, and she loved these two. They were her family. It had taken Sakura only an hour with them to realize that after their long time apart.

Naruto glanced over to the pinkette, there was a small smile playing on his lips. "Thanks, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said easily, and he too squeezed her hand affectionately.

Sakura nodded toward the blonde before she let her hand slip out of his grasp. Looking up toward Kakashi, there was a deep affectionate look in the silver haired man's eye. Sakura smiled softly at his gaze, and slowed down to cover the back of the group again.

"25 more kilometers," Kakashi called to his team; they were making quick progress; it surprised Kakashi that they were keeping up with his Jounin speed; it surprised him, but it shouldn't have. All of his Genin were geniuses; he should have known they would catch up to their sensei in a little less than three years of training.

Kakashi glanced back to notice Sakura's eyes glowed an intense forest green; she was on alert, and it made Kakashi's heart soar to she her like this. To see her as the amazing ninja Kakashi knew she would become…

During his musings, however, Kakashi felt a kunai being fired at his backside. Turning around quickly, his hand caught the kunai before it could connect. "That wasn't very nice," Kakashi commented as he threw his kunai back where it came from.

There was snort in that direction, and then a slight chuckle. "We're not known for being _nice_, Copy-nin."

"Kisame," a deep voice was also heard from the forest. As the group of three Konoha nin arrived at an opening in the forest, two Akatsuki members stood before them.

Sakura arrived last on the scene, but was quick to spout out information. "Kisame Hoshigake, former member of the seven mist swordsmen. His sword is called Samehada; draws out chakra from the person he attacks it with.

"The other, Itachi Uchiha…"

Naruto let out a growl as he stared at the smaller one in the Akatsuki cloak. Sakura knew Naruto thought it was Itachi's fault for Sasuke leaving… It wasn't Itachi's fault; it was Orochimaru's.

"Damn," Kisame stated with a smirk. His eyes danced around the group of three, and landed on Sakura. "I wish I could stay and have some fun with that girl; it's obvious she knows a lot about me."

"That is because she is from Mist," Itachi stated with a sense of aloofness. "Or at least she once was."

"Haruno," Kisame nodded toward her hair with a feral grin. "I can tell by the hair."

"Kisame," Itachi stated with a glare. "Leave."

"Right, right," Kisame said with another nod. "Don't let Itachi kill ya, huh, girl?"

With that said, the blue skinned man from Akatsuki was gone; now the only one that stood in their path was Itachi…

Kakashi was the first to react; he slowly lifted his headband-covered eye, and closed his other one. "Eyes on his feet," Kakashi stated evenly.

"Girl," Itachi spoke out to the pinkette. "That mark… you are to be Orochimaru's chosen then?"

Naruto let out a choking noise, and Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura commented as her hand flew to the curse mark on her neck.

"Aa," Itachi stated with a nod. "I'm sure you don't."

At the last word, five kunai flew at the group of three. Sakura was quick to dodge one kunai, and grab another. She flew the kunai back at it's attacker while she was still in the air.

Kakashi and Naruto, too, had dodged the flying kunai; they landed on the floor without batting an eye. The three kunai flew back toward Itachi; he blocked it with a kunai of his own.

"It's a distraction," Sakura spoke immediately trying to get a sense of the situation. "He is not here to kill us; if he was, then he would have done so already. Gaara must still be alive…"

"Naruto, Sakura, start heading toward the cave," Kakashi said with a nod to the two. "I'll meet you there when I'm done here."

Without another word, the two nodded, and left. Kakashi smirked at Itachi before he allowed chidori to take form on his arm.

"I am amazed you have one brilliant student, Hatake," Itachi stated. "No wonder Orochimaru is after her…"

Kakashi let out a battle cry before he launched himself at Itachi's body.

In the mean time, however, Naruto and Sakura quickly gained speed, and were only a few kilometers away from the cave. Sakura's eyes were glowing her dark forest green; she noticed four points of chakra that were guarding something else…

"I'm going to need four low chakra clones," Sakura stated to Naruto quickly. "Send one North, one South, one East, and one West."

"For what, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he made the clones easily.

"I know this is a trap, but it's the only way to let us into the cave," Sakura stated with a sigh. "There will be four seals you will have to open with chakra… five actually. After you unseal them, it will allow us entrance into the cave. There is a barrier surrounding the cave currently…"

"Will do, Sakura-Chan," all four Naruto clones called with a salute.

Sakura let a small smile grace her features as the four clones left. Her and the real Naruto walked to the cave, or where it was supposed to be. Sakura nodded up to the seal that had been placed on the large rock. Naruto jumped up to the seal and nodded back to Sakura. "They are all in place, Sakura-Chan."

"We'll be interrupting something," Sakura stated with a slight smirk. "All at once, Naruto, pull off the seals."

A loud tenseness was felt throughout the air, but Sakura ignored it. She did not worry about the fact that only she and Naruto were about to go up against the whole Akatsuki… they just needed to save Gaara.

With a loud battle cry, Sakura pumped chakra into her fist. Running at the boulder with full speed, Sakura couldn't stop herself from picturing Naruto in the same position as Gaara… It enraged her and she poured more chakra into her fist.

As she let her fist connect with the large boulder, Sakura let all her worries and cares out; she would deal with Tsunade lying, Naruto leaving, and Kakashi's love after she left this cave with Gaara.

Sakura stood before the now brightened cave; it would have been dark before, when the boulder was still in place. Sakura at once noticed, two strong chakra signatures, and one weakening one. Naruto rushed through the cave, and launched himself at Gaara.

Gaara seemed to be floating in midair; his soul seemed to be draining out of his body in a white mist. Sakura watched as Naruto grabbed Gaara from the air, and pulled him away from the statue that stood before them.

"What's his status, Naruto?" Sakura quickly asked as Naruto ran back to her with Gaara in hand.

"Still breathing," Naruto stated as he drew in a deep breath of air. Sakura looked up at the blonde and noticed his pale color… it seemed as he was saving Gaara some of his soul was drawn out, too.

"Naruto," Sakura said as her hands glowed emerald green. "There are two Akatsuki members here; physically here. I need you to distract them enough for me to heal Gaara."

"I don't think that's going to work very well, girl, yeah," A voice spoke from several feet in front of them. Sakura watched as a long blonde haired male and a larger, hunched over male walked toward them.

"We need the One-tailed beast, yeah," the blonde spoke up again. "And seeing as we we're so gracious enough to go and pick him up… let us finish."

"Over my dead body," Naruto exclaimed loudly as he stood in a protective manner over Sakura and Gaara.

"We will extract you in time, nine-tails," the larger one spoke. Sakura ignored the rest of the conversation as she tried to heal Gaara's exhaustion. It was difficult, healing exhaustion… Remembering something important, Sakura grabbed her sack, and quickly drew out a scroll.

Sakura instantly remembered it was the one that Chiyo had given her before she left, or at least one of the ones Chiyo had given her. Sakura opened the scroll, and slowly, her hands began glowing a bright white.

Sakura quickly placed her new chakra-enriched hands on Gaara's body below her, and immediately felt a reaction. Gaara's face began getting color back in it, his skin began to grow less cold, and Sakura could feel his heart beat a little faster. Sakura felt her own body's life force drain as Gaara's grew, but she knew she couldn't stop now. Sakura was so caught up in what she was doing, she didn't hear Naruto's scream of warning.

"Who showed you that move?" The larger Akatsuki member stood before Sakura; his scorpion-like tail was waving dangerously close to Sakura's neck. Sakura immediately knew this was the one Chiyo wanted revenge upon.

"Chiyo-sama," Sakura spoke with a stern look in her eyes. The white light inside her hands faded, but Sakura already knew Gaara would be alright.

"Deidara," the Akatsuki that stood before Sakura called to his partner. "Take the nine-tails out of the cave; I wish to fight this one alone."

"Hai, Sasori-danna," the blonde stated before creating a clay bird, and exiting the cave. Naruto followed quickly behind on his heels; Naruto's mind didn't even comprehend leaving Sakura behind; his eyes were already glowing red.

"You are the one Chiyo-sama wished to kill, to get revenge upon," Sakura stated when it was her alone with the Akatsuki, Sasori, and the still unconscious Gaara.

"Then why is she not here," Sasori's voice was low, and there was a slight sneer to his words. "She is too old?"

"No." Sakura stated as she stood. She quickly put herself between Gaara and Sasori and glared at the man before her. "I promised her I would get her revenge for her."

"Silly child," Sasori stated while swinging his scorpion tail at her. "Making promises you can not keep."

Sakura ignored the last comment as she swiftly dodged the tail. As the tail tried to poke her through her chest, Sakura flipped up into the air to land on top of the tail.

"I tend to keep my promises, actually," Sakura stated easily as she sprinted down the male's tail. Sakura put chakra into her feet, as Sasori began thrashing his tail trying to get her off of it. Sakura ignored the thrashing, however, and willed her body to move faster.

She quickly descended down upon Sasori, chakra infused within her fists, Sakura punched the top of Sasori's head. She leaped away as Sasori appeared to shatter before her.

Sakura flipped backward until she stood right in front of Gaara; had Sasori been a wooden clone? That would mean that Sasori was an earth and a-

"That was a good punch, girl, but now you will face the real me," Sasori stated through the dust inside the cave. Sakura's eyes widened slightly; Sasori's voice had dramatically changed, and through the dust, Sakura could tell his silhouette had changed also.

"She will not be fighting alone," A voice spoke up behind her. Sakura turned just in time to see Gaara stand; his eyes were glaring hard at the red head before them. "We will defeat you together."

"So be it," Sasori commented. "If it's a fight you want, it is a fight you will get. Come at me, I hate waiting."


	22. I'm Here

The long awaited Chapter 22 is here!! The more reviews I get the faster the update will be!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 22: I'm Here

* * *

"_She will not be fighting alone," A voice spoke up behind her. Sakura turned just in time to see Gaara stand; his eyes were glaring hard at the red head before them. "We will defeat you together."_

"_So be it," Sasori commented._

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for it Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked while stepping beside the Kazekage; the red head still looked tired. Even darker than normal rings hung from Gaara's eyes; his face still appeared to be too pale.

"Yes," Sasori snorted from in front of the two. Sasori spoke and shifted slightly; looking from Gaara to Sakura, Sakura noticed Sasori's eyes linger a little longer on Sakura than necessary… Was he staring at her neck? Sasori blinked before stating, "Are you sure you're ready_, little Kazekage? _If my partner was able to beat you… there will be no doubt I will."

"That's where you're wrong," Sakura stated while adding chakra into her fists; she unconsciously shifted to hide her curse mark below her collar. Glaring deeply at Sasori, she stood defiantly beside Gaara. "There is a difference between fighting while protecting something and not."

"What do you mean, girl?" Sasori asked with a mild irritation.

"Gaara was protecting his whole country while fighting your partner," Sakura stated with a slight smirk. Sakura shifted to give Gaara a slight smile. "He won't need to protect anyone here."

"And he won't be fighting here," A voice spoke from behind both Sakura and Gaara. The two turned around to find Kakashi waving lazily at them. "He's going to go after Naruto, and help Naruto deal with your partner."

Gaara nodded his head, a new look of determination was set in his features. Gaara shot through the cave's door heading to where ever Naruto was.

Sakura took in a slight gasp at Kakashi's appearance; it appeared to take more than Kakashi thought to take out Itachi. The silver haired man's clothes were disheveled; a clear bit of sweat was easily seen on his forehead. Sakura quickly moved to the males side when she noticed the long gash along Kakashi's stomach.

Healing green chakra emitted from Sakura's fingers, and she easily healed Kakashi's wound as she looked into his eyes. "You should have been more careful."

Kakashi was about to respond when a bored sigh caused him to pause.

"I'm growing bored," Sasori commented from before Sakura and, now, Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, and smiled down at Sakura.

"I'm here," Kakashi stated quietly to Sakura. He allowed his fingers to brush against her own, and then turned towards the only red head left inside the cave. "Then we won't let you wait anymore; shall we?"

Sasori's eyes glared at the silver haired man, before he responded. "I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Then I won't let you wait any longer," Kakashi stated.

Kakashi was the first to move; he darted towards the redhead with several kunai in his grasp. Breaking out into a sprint, Kakashi could be only seen as a barely-there silver blur.

Sakura watched as Sasori pulled out a scroll from his cloak; it appeared Sasori was unaware Kakashi was coming at him, either that, or he wasn't concerned at all.

Sasori lifted up his arm, and blocked two kunai Kakashi sent his way. It was a thunk Sakura heard as Kakashi's kunai hit Sasori's arm. Sakura's eye brow rose slightly when she found Sasori in his same location; he hadn't used a replacement jutsu like she had thought.

The thunking sounded tremendously like a kunai hitting wood… Sakura had heard that sound many a times, and knew she wasn't wrong. Looking at the red head questioningly, Sakura spoke.

"What are you?" Sakura called as she moved to get closer; Kakashi wouldn't be able to do this alone. Infusing chakra into her fists, Sakura darted toward Sasori without even waiting for an answer.

A dark chuckle was heard in response to Sakura's question. "I am no longer human," Sasori commented as he dodged a few more kunai Kakashi had fired at him.

"That much is obvious," Sakura commented as her fist flew towards the red head's head. Sasori was not able to dodge the limb completely, however Sakura nicked what she thought was the corner of his face.

It sounded like the splitting of wood; Sakura thought as she flew back away from Sasori.

"Bitch," Sasori seethed as a crack appeared in his face; Sakura quickly noticed it was like the crack that appeared in Gaara's sand shield; the one that protected Gaara's actual skin from getting hurt. Did he have a surrounding shell protecting him?

Sakura's eyes detected chakra flowing through Sasori's whole body on the inside, not the outside. Sakura also noted the fact that Sasori's chakra was stronger around the area of his heart.

Sakura flipped away as Sasori struck out at her; his arm seemed to lengthen in mid-stride of his attack causing Sakura to dodge to the left; just getting away from Sasori's grasp. Flipping until she was a good twenty-feet away from him,

"I will kill you for harming my body," Sasori spoke viscously as he slowly began unraveling the scroll in his hands; Sakura had forgotten about the scroll... With a slight poof, a burst of smoke and a new figure appeared before them.

Sakura watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a long messy-haired male; or what was once a male. The skin of the male was now turned to wood; his eyes… his eyes were completely vacant and void of emotion; this is what a human puppet looked like.

"Meet the third Kazekage of Suna; the Sandaime," Sasori chuckled evilly as blue chakra strings were sent from his fingers to the puppet before him. "Or at least, what's left of him."

"He was said to have disappeared many years ago," Kakashi commented as he found himself standing beside Sakura. The new appearance of the old and forgotten Sandaime Kazekage worried him; he did not know all of the third Kazekage's techniques, nor did he know how powerful a human puppet could be.

"He did," Sasori commented with a maniac-like smirk. "I took him just a short ten years ago; I dare say he is my most effective puppet. You two should feel privileged to be seeing him; I only take him out when I feel a good battle coming on."

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. Taking a step forward, she brought chakra into her fists; she squeezed her fists together tightly before speaking.

"You're too cruel to be a human being," Sakura stated while squeezing her fists tighter. Kakashi quickly flew to Sakura's side; squeezing her shoulder tightly. She looked back at him with a smile, and seemed to calm down. Well at least she did before the red head spoke again.

"A human is what I am not," Sasori stated with a nod; his eyes still glaring daggers at the pink haired girl. "And I will make sure you do not forget it. Humanity is cruel, girl; what I will bring you will be more so."

Blue chakra strings were attached to the Sandaime Kazekage's body; the body was made out of wood. Sakura watched slowly as Sasori's fingers began to twitch; the Kazekage slowly began to move before them.

"Kakashi," Sakura called to him; her eyes trained on Sasori. "I've never fought a puppeteer before… "

"I have," Kakashi stated while lifting his hi-ate. "It was a long time ago… puppetry is a lost art in the shinobi world. Whenever their fingers move, the puppet moves; keep your eyes on his fingers."

"I understand," Sakura said with a slight nod. Smirking to herself she drew in another breath, she had an idea. Glancing over to Kakashi, she had a light glint to her eyes. Sakura slowly willed the chakra away from her hands before she began to make rapid hands signs. "Water Bullets," she spoke quietly.

Three water shots flew out of Sakura's mouth and were aimed perfectly towards the smirking red head. Sasori's fingers responded quickly; they began twitching and his puppet flew in front of the water bullets to prevent himself from getting hit.

"Nice try," Sasori commented with a flat town. With another twitch of his fingers, the puppet was sent flying quickly towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes glittered forest green as she flipped backward, away from the rapidly approaching puppet.

Sakura glanced to her left; seeing Kakashi stand there she nodded her head lightly. Kakashi's eyebrow lifted slightly, but when she nodded toward the Sandaime he understood; the puppet was now wet… some electricity would hopefully stop it depending on what type of wiring Sasori used… it was an incredibly smart plan; Kakashi just had to wait for the right time to continue it.

Sakura noted the extra chakra coming out of the puppet's arm. Narrowing her eyes slightly, her eyes widened as the puppet's arm opened suddenly, it revealed a seal inside of a panel.

"You will no longer be able to dodge this," Sasori muttered as his hand formed the tiger seal. His eyes glowed with amusement before speaking again, "Kai."

The seal disappeared and out of the puppet's one hand shot thousands of other wooden hands. The hands were attached to arms, and they flew quickly at Sakura. Sakura could do nothing more then flip backwards again, and prepare to dodge the onslaught of approaching arms.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as wooden arms flew over her head. Squinting slightly, she noticed a purple ooze that dripped off the puppet arms; they were all poisoned…

Flipping forward now, Sakura narrowly dodged the hundreds of hands that tried to pierce her. "Kakashi," Sakura called as she maneuvered her way through the arms. "The puppet is still wet."

Nodding his head, Kakashi flew towards the Sandaime's body. Quickly, Kakashi did a few hands signs before a bright blue light appeared around his hand,; a loud chirping noise went along with the bright blue light.

"Chidori," Kakashi muttered as his blazing blue hand shot through the puppet's body. The puppet spasmed before him; Kakashi wrenched his arm away swiftly, allowing the puppet to fall motionlessly to the ground before him.

Kakashi flew a few feet backward from the Sandaime puppet as he saw Sasori begin to draw closer. Blinking his eyes in confusion, he watched as Sasori's fingers moved swiftly; the Sandaime's head corresponded to each movement. Kakashi jumped backward until he stood beside Sakura; he inspected her for wounds, and sighed happily when he found none.

"You didn't think that would work, did you?" Sasori asked with a tone of irritation. He moved his fingers allowing the puppet's body to stand tall before the two Konoha nin. "It seems I am wasting my time here."

Sasori flexed his fingers once again, and blinked in confusion as the puppet's body slowly slumped in his chakra strings grasp; it appeared the puppet really couldn't move.

"You appear to be wrong," Sakura commented with a small smirk. "The water bullets doused the wiring of your puppet; the water was sucked through your wooden puppet's body. Kakashi's chidori short circuited the wiring; even with your chakra strings you will not be able to use your puppet properly. Your puppet is now essentially useless; you will only be able to move it's mouth."

"You bitch," Sasori stated with a bit of venom in his voice. He glared at the girl, but there was a small smirk located on Sasori's face that caused Sakura to blink in confusion.

"You have said that twice now," Kakashi muttered with a glare. "You will refrain from talking to Sakura in such a manner."

Sasori seemed to ignore the silver haired man, until he spoke Sakura's name. The glare turned into astonishment as Sasori continued to stare at Sakura. "Sakura? Your pink hair… a Haruno; perhaps the missing Sakura Haruno? Yes… I do believe I have found the missing heiress to the Haruno clan. You would make a wonderful addition to my collection… you shall be the 300th puppet to my collection."

"She will be no such thing," Kakashi stated while standing in front of the pink haired girl; his eyes glaring at Sasori. "You will not get your hands on her."

"So you say now, Copy-nin," Sasori stated with a glare. With a slight smirk, Sasori's finger twitched again; the Sandaime started twitching also. "I may not be able to use his body, but I can still use his abilities."

The Sandaime's mouth opened slowly, and black particles flew out. Kakashi's eyes widened before he spoke with bewilderment. "Iron sand… but how… wasn't that the-"

"The Sandaime's technique," Sasori nodded with a smirk. "I am able to use whatever technique the puppet had before they died, but I am growing tired with all this talking. We battle now."

Kakashi flew backwards as the iron sand molded into small bullets. Sakura quickly followed him; her eyes blazing brightly through the darkness of the cave.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked as she dodged the first wave of iron sand bullets.

"Dodge," Kakashi stated while mimicking Sakura's movements. She had gotten a lot quicker in the time he had been away; it looked like she was effortlessly dodging the bullets that flew at them. "That's all we can do at the moment."

Sakura frowned, and shook her head. Wasn't there something else they could do? She continued to move her body; it was so graceful her movements could almost be seen as a form of dance. Sakura blinked and her eyes seemed to dark from their already forest green, to a much darker, almost black color.

Flipping through the air, Sakura's fist began glowing a bright blue color. Honing in on Sasori's body position, she sent her fist forward allowing it to connect with several bullets. The impact caused the bullets to fly backwards; retreating from whence they came.

Sasori's eyes widened as the bullets flew through the Sandaime's body and into his own. Sasori twitched slightly, before his grip on the Sandaime's body dropped his chakra strings retreated, and the red head gasped in pain before gripping his chest tightly.

"You hit…" Sasori spoke between panted breaths. "…My heart…"

Sakura smirked before blinking her eyes again. Slowly she began to stumble, her eyes still closed tightly. Sakura opened her eyes, now back to their normal emerald color, and trembled slightly. Hissing out in pain, the curse mark on her neck started to glow before it slowly grew.

Kakashi appeared at Sakura's side within seconds; he was holding her tightly against him. "Are you alright, Sakura?" Kakashi asked with urgency in his voice.

"My curse mark," Sakura gritted out. Her hand gripped the mark tightly as she pumped emerald green chakra into it. "It's never reacted or hurt this badly before."

"Time is drawing to a close then," Sasori spoke as he grimaced through his pain. "Orochimaru will be coming for you soon… or you will be going to him."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with clenched teeth; her healing wasn't working… her healing never not worked with her curse mark.

"Your curse mark," Sasori stated. "It is almost finished; when it is Orochimaru shall get what he wants."

"What the hell does Orochimaru want?" Sakura asked again; she was now glaring at the slowly dying red head.

"He wants you, my dear."


	23. True Intentions Finally Revealed

I'm sorry it took me so long to update friends; I knew what I was going to write, I just did not have the time to write it. I've been sick for awhile; my free time has been dedicated to sleeping. Thank you for being patient; now here's Chapter 23!

FYI: I had someone try to plagiarize my story; this story… It left me kinda down for a while… hopefully the person will take it off of her account, and hopefully your reviews will make me feel better. (Thank you to Trinnerti for letting me know).

This chapter is dedicated to one of my biggest, and most loyal reviewers Selphie108! Sorry it took me so long to update, babe, but this one is dedicated to you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 23: True Intentions Finally Revealed

* * *

"_What the hell does Orochimaru want?" Sakura asked again; she was now glaring at the slowly dying red head._

"_He wants you, my dear."_

* * *

"He wants what?" Sakura asked again quickly; her mind was trying to register what Sasori said, it just wasn't clicking. What would Orochimaru want with her?

"He wants you," Sasori stated again with a gasp. He slowly stumbled toward the ground and landed on his knees. He stared back up idly at the pinkette. "That curse mark… It is the curse mark Orochimaru strictly saved for the strongest female he could find; this female would be his intended mate."

"His… mate?" Sakura asked as the color slowly drained from her face. It had been clear from the beginning… She knew Orochimaru had wanted something from her, it was just hard to understand…"Why?"

"He needs an heir," Sasori stated with another rough cough; blood began leaking out of his woodened exterior. "It should be obvious girl; Orochimaru wishes to take over Sasuke Uchiha's body, and then mate with you afterward; it would create the strongest vessel possible for himself."

"Kakashi…" Sakura said hesitantly while looking back at the silver haired man. Kakashi couldn't look Sakura in the eyes; his own eye darted from the cave roof until it found a particularly interesting spot on the ground.

"I asked Itachi about it when we were fighting," Kakashi said with a sigh. He walked closer to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder; his eyes still couldn't meet Sakura's. "Itachi had noticed your curse mark much like Sasori had; I wanted answers. Itachi said that once your curse mark finishes you will no longer have control over yourself; there is nothing that can be done about it."

"You have said one truth, Copy nin," Sasori stated as his eyes began to glaze over. "Since I am no longer able to meet him, I will allow you this once shred of hope. My informant works under Orochimaru; if anyone can help you, he can. Meet him at Kusagakure within ten days time."

With his final words, Sasori of the red sand was no more, and that's when Sakura lost it.

Tears barreled down her cheeks in rapid succession, and she fell to her knees. "What am I going to do Kakashi?" Sakura asked between sobs; Kakashi sank to his knees beside the pink haired young woman, and placed his hand on her back; he hated to see her cry. "What are we going to do? I don't want anything to do with Orochimaru."

"We're going to meet Sasori's spy," Kakashi said with a firm nod. Wrapping his other arm around Sakura, he squeezed her tightly; their bodies fitting together almost perfectly. "We need to make sure Naruto and Gaara are okay; we'll head for Suna after that."

"Okay," Sakura said with a slight nod. She slowly stood with Kakashi's help and wiped her tears away. Kakashi's arm was still wrapped around Sakura's shoulder, and he held her tightly against him.

"I'll protect you, Sakura," Kakashi said with conviction, his arm giving Sakura a little squeeze. He started to lead her out of the cave, before she stopped. Looking up in Kakashi's eyes, she smiled lightly.

Detaching herself from Kakashi, Sakura walked back toward the puppet's lifeless body. "If we're going to meet Sasori's spy, we are going to need evidence Sasori was the one who sent us," Sakura's tears were gone as she spoke to Kakashi softly.

"I agree," Kakashi nodded his head while walking up to the pink haired girl. The girl was kneeling over Sasori's body; with a tired sigh, Sakura removed Sasori's Akatsuki ring from his finger.

"It's the only thing," Sakura muttered while placing the ring in her medical pouch, "that we can be sure belongs to Sasori."

"If we are to meet Sasori's associate in ten days time you know we cannot go home, Sakura," Kakashi stated while grabbing her hand again softly. "We have to head straight from Suna to Grass."

"I understand," Sakura said with a slight nod. She glanced over to Kakashi and sighed. One of Sakura's hands went to her neck where she rubbed it tenderly. "I wanted to go home to discuss your leaving with Tsunade, but now… I don't even want to see her."

"It's okay Sakura," Kakashi said while stroking her hand slightly. "We're together now; that's all that matters."

"But how long will that last?" Sakura asked herself quietly as Kakashi walked a few paces in front of her, trying to locate Naruto's chakra signal. "I sense Naruto and Gaara, but there is a strong chakra near them."

"That would have to be Sasori's partner," Kakashi said with a nod. The two kept running, and soon were in the middle of an intense looking battlefield. "The Akatsuki always are in pairs of two."

Dodging an explosion that was headed their way, Sakura and Kakashi separated and headed to where Naruto stood panting. Gaara was kneeling a few feet behind Naruto; Gaara looked even paler than Sakura had seen him last.

"Sakura help Gaara," Kakashi called to the pinkette as he launched himself at the remaining Akatsuki member. "I'll help Naruto take this guy down."

"Yes, Kakashi," Sakura called as she found herself next to Gaara. With her hands glowing green, Sakura slowly guided her hands over Gaara's body. "What hurts?"

"Nothing," Gaara spoke with a glare; his glare wasn't directed at her, but the long haired Akatsuki blonde. "I'm fine."

"Gaara don't take me for a fool," Sakura muttered as her hands found Gaara's chest. Closing her eyes, Sakura concentrated on the tiny cuts that marred Gaara's body. "The faster you tell me where you are injured the faster I can heal you."

"I was caught in an explosion," Gaara muttered while looking the opposite direction of Sakura; his eyes remained on the battle between Kakashi and the blonde Akatsuki. "I cannot move my left arm."

Smiling slightly, Sakura moved her hands to Gaara's arm, and in a few minutes Sakura had fully healed it. Opening her eyes, Sakura glanced towards Gaara and smiled.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice screamed from behind the two.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned her head slightly. "Art is a bang!" Sakura heard someone yell before she dived forward.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she heard a loud blast, almost like an explosion. Her body collided hard with Gaara's, and the two were flown back through the air. Sakura cringed when her back hit hard against a tree; the tree cracked and splinters flew through the air on contact.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the Akatsuki member shoved his hands in his pockets, and brought them out just as quickly. Kakashi's sharingan eye swirled in it's socket as Kakashi's hands came together to form a few hand signs.

Kakashi's hands finished their hand signs, and his eye started to swirl even more. A large portal was created; it was almost like a rift in space.

Kakashi watched as Naruto's eyes widened as he screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Kakashi's eye widened a fraction as the Akatsuki brought his hands together and smirked. "Art is a bang!" He yelled as his hands form the 'kai' symbol.

Kakashi flipped backward as the blonde was dragged into Kakashi's vortex; it was only after he had cast his explosion, however. Kakashi landed in a ditch, his back padded with a mound of dirt. Kakashi glanced up just in time to see the blonde Akatsuki disappear in Kakashi's own swirling vortex.

Kakashi cringed slightly as he got up, he ignored it however and looked towards his teammates. Kakashi found Naruto a few yards away from himself; Naruto was also lucky enough to land in the ditch just as Kakashi had.

Glancing backwards, he found Gaara leaning against a tree; Gaara's sand was out behind him and had taken most of the impact when Gaara had collided with the tree.

Turning around completely, Kakashi's eyes wandered to the only female member of the team. When he found her, he started jogging over to her quickly.

Sakura was leaning against the bottom of a tree; her breathing was heavy, but that was not the thing that concerned Kakashi. Turning his jog into a run, Kakashi noticed the large tree branch that struck Sakura through the abdomen.

"Sakura," Kakashi called as he appeared beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Ge-t this out-t of me," Sakura said quietly as her hands darted to her abdomen, they were already glowing emerald green.

Kakashi nodded his head, and snapped the branch the was protruding out of her body. Sighing slightly, Sakura pulled her body out from the branch, and quickly began to heal her stomach.

Sakura's breath became even more ragged as she finished her healing. Her curse mark began to glow, and Sakura cringed even more as she moved her hand away from her stomach and moved it to her neck.

"Sakura…" Naruto walked up to Sakura; his mouth frowned slightly as his eyes stayed on the glowing mark on Sakura's neck. "What- what happened?"

"It's a long story Naruto," Sakura stated with a sigh; her neck finally stopped throbbing as she stood to her feet. "The most important thing right now is that I am significantly low on chakra; we need to get back to Suna so I can rest."

"And there we will discuss where we need to go next," Kakashi spoke while taking Sakura's hand. She ended up leaning against his chest, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "I think Gaara-sama will not mind if we take a detour after leaving Suna."

"You all have helped me greatly," Gaara said with a nod. "If you need, I can tell Tsunade you are on assignment for me."

"We'll talk more about it once we return," Kakashi stated. "There's things I wish to discuss with you in private, Gaara-sama."

"Then so be it," Gaara stated with a nod. "We will start heading back."

Gaara sat behind his desk; before him stood Team Seven. He sighed before standing. "I am sorry to hear what is happening to this team," Gaara said with a frown adorning his features. "It is unfair for one person to continuously tear it apart.

"Because of what you have told me, and since you are technically under my command," Gaara started. "I am assigning you a mission to meet the spy of the former Akasuna no Sasori; I will not discuss this with your Hokage. This is a personal mission for myself, for the Kazekage of Suna; you cannot and will not refuse this mission."

"Hai Kazekage-sama," the three members of Team Seven chorused.

"Good," Gaara stated with a slight smile. "I would accompany you myself, but because of what happened a few days ago, the council is refusing my request to leave. But I will have Kankuro and Temari accompany you."

"We greatly appreciate this mission, Kazekage-sama," Kakashi stated with a bow. "I know you understand what we are facing; that is why Team Seven thanks you for allowing us this personal mission without talking to Tsunade-sama first."

"I feel like I owe you," Gaara stated while he stood. "You leave for Grass in two hours; meet Kankuro and Temari at the Gate; dismissed."

Team Seven exited Gaara's office, and walked to their shared hotel. "Are you going to explain it to me now, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as the two walked into the hotel together; Kakashi followed behind slowly.

"It's what happened at the Forest of Death, Naruto," Sakura said while running her hand across her neck. "Orochimaru placed a curse mark on me. If the curse mark reaches its final stage I will be completely under his control…"

Sakura watched as Naruto remained silent as the trio entered their hotel room. Sakura glanced towards Kakashi, but stopped when Naruto spoke again.

"I'm going to change my promise to you, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said with a sheer set of determination. "My promise isn't to bring Sasuke home; my promise is going to be to stop you from becoming something you don't want to be. I promise I will not allow you to become a monster."

Sakura smiled and walked towards the blonde. She hugged him tightly, and sighed. "Thank you, Naruto."


	24. Taking Over

Hey friends! I'm super excited I get to update for you today. You guys probably won't appreciate what happens in this chapter, but it's for the sake of the plot; really it is. It wouldn't be a story if I had Kakashi and Sakura make-out all the time. :) Even though I would thoroughly enjoy it!

A few more chapters to go, and I think this story will be finished. Thank you for all your reviews! And thank you to all that support this story (and not the people that try to copy it!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 24: Taking Over

* * *

"_I'm going to change my promise to you, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said with a sheer set of determination. "My promise isn't to bring Sasuke home; my promise is going to be to stop you from becoming something you don't want to be. I promise I will not allow you to become a monster."_

_Sakura smiled and walked towards the blonde. She hugged him tightly, and sighed. "Thank you, Naruto."_

* * *

She stood in the middle of the bridge, Sasori's ring clenched tightly between her fingers as she waited. It had take a lot to convince Kakashi she should be the one to meet the spy… It had taken a few good broken noses later, but he agreed only after finding a safe location a few yards away for a vantage point.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Sakura saw said hiding place. Surprisingly, there were almost as many trees in Grass as there were in Konoha… it really was a beautiful place. It was hard to believe one such as Orochimaru would have a hidden base here. Sakura sighed again, before she heard a slight rustle in the trees.

Looking toward the small forest pathway in front of her, Sakura could see a shadowed outline of a figure. Sakura held her breath as the figure stepped closer.

"You aren't Sasori-sama," a vaguely familiar voice spoke as the figure stepped out from behind the trees. Sakura let out a breath as Kabuto Yakushi appeared before her. It appeared he hadn't aged a day; silver hair that matched Kakashi's, and his glasses that were ever present on his face. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Sakura let out another breath before stepping closer to Kabuto. Kabuto raised an eyebrow before, Sakura held her hand out before her. Taking Sasori's ring from between her fingers, she set it in Kabuto's own. "Sasori told me you might be able to help," Sakura said slowly. Kabuto looked up with questioning eyes until they fell upon her shoulder.

"Your curse mark…" Kabuto stated with slight awe. The curse mark really had grown within two years time… The mark almost encircled her neck completely. He pushed back his glasses slightly and spoke again. "It's almost complete."

"I know we have never been on friendly terms, Kabuto," Sakura said while taking a step back. Nodding her head, Naruto and Kakashi appeared at her sides; they were her two support systems. "But I need your help."

"I can't stay away from Orochimaru's lair for long…" Kabuto stated while looking towards the ground. Rubbed his temples slightly before moving them towards Sakura, a now glowing blue chakra protruding from his hands. "But I can do what I can to help it."

Sakura tried to step towards Kabuto, but Naruto prevented her from moving. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow to Kabuto before narrowing his eyes. "Why the hell should we trust you now?" Naruto spat as his eyes burned crimson. "You tried to kill Sasuke before; why should we trust you?"

"It's different…" Kabuto stated; his hands still glowing blue as his eyes stayed fixed on the road. "Sasori had placed me under a mind jutsu. I was under his control, and worked as a mindless zombie for him; that was until someone saved me from him. I am indebted to you for killing him, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes looked into Naruto's, and then Kakashi's. Kakashi's eye appeared to be pleading to her… maybe there was another way?

Sakura shook her head slightly and walked closer to Kabuto. Kabuto looked up before he placed his hands along the curse mark across Sakura's neck. Sakura shivered slightly before her curse mark started to glow red.

Kakashi felt himself lose control as he watched Kabuto's hands dance across her tainted neck. He finally did, though, when he saw Sakura cringe and then reached out to grab her.

Sakura cringed and let out a yelp of pain as the curse mark began to grow even more across her neck. Kakashi wrenched Sakura away from Kabuto's grasp as Kabuto let out an evil chuckle.

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto screamed as his eyes turned even more crimson. Naruto eyed the now pale form of Sakura who lay motionless in Kakashi's lap. "What did you do to Sakura?"

Kabuto smirked as he leaped away from the three Konoha nin. "I was helping Orochimaru-sama."

"But you said-!"

"Orochimaru-sama saved me from being under Sasori's control." Kabuto chuckled darkly while leaping backward again, away from Naruto. Kabuto's eyes darted to the pinkette that was now in Kakashi's arms; the mark started to glow a more sinister crimson as it enclosed around itself. "He's the one that saved me from Sasori; he eliminated the mind control jutsu right away; I did say someone had saved me didn't I? And it appears I have repaid him."

Sakura suddenly stood from Kakashi's arms; her eyes glowed dark forest green mixed with an intense black as she began walking to the path Kabuto had come from. Kakashi reached to grab Sakura's hand, and successfully did so, until Sakura wrenched her hand from his grip and continued walking.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned with a frown. After being ignored, Naruto quickly leaped in front of her. "Sakura?"

Sakura's face was clear of emotion, her eyes appeared to be somewhere far off. "Sakura-Chan?" His statement was once again ignored as Sakura just walked around him, and continued to head into the forest.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kabuto asked as he croaked with disgusting laughter. "A strong body with no free will of her own; Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased. I only find it amusing that Team 7 would lose two of their members to Sound."

Naruto's glare darkened as he cast it upon Kabuto. Naruto let out a loud howl as his eyes glowed crimson; two tails immediately appeared and he launched himself at Kabuto.

Naruto's claws dug into Kabuto's flesh as he snarled at the silver haired man. Kabuto's evil chuckle turned to a sharp grasp of pain, and he looked pleadingly toward Kakashi.

"Tell us how to save her," Kakashi stated while taking out a kunai of his own. His eye had turned darker, and Kakashi soon moved his hi-ate so he could use his other one. His sharingan eye began spinning quickly as he stared Kabuto down. "Tell us how to save her."

"You'll have to kill Orochimaru," Kabuto gasped out as Naruto's claw fisted itself in Kabuto's stomach. Naruto smirked slightly before clenching it tighter. "I'm…se-rious."

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke with a stern voice. "Let's go."

With Naruto's eyes burning red all he could do was nod and follow Kakashi.

Sakura stopped as she appeared in front of a stone door; the stone door was connect to a mountain next to a giant waterfall. The scenery was beautiful, but Sakura wasn't aware of the scenery. Her mind was completely blank, and though she couldn't explain it, she had a unbelievable urge to come to this cave; it was almost as if something was calling out to her. Whatever it was she had to find it; a sharp pain in her mind kept telling her keep going, so she did.

Placing chakra into her fist, Sakura punched through the stone door and continued walking into the darkened cave; with her chakra enhanced eyes she had no problem seeing in the darkness.

Her body didn't react to the dark, dampness of the cave, or even the smell of death that seemed to radiate from said place; her body just kept moving forward… nothing could stop it.

Sakura found her body making turns through the hallway on its own accord; whatever was calling to her appeared to be controlling her body, as well. She found herself halted in front of another door, a larger one, and this time she did not smash through it. Knocking lightly, Sakura waited to here a loud "enter" before she opened the door.

Orochimaru sat before her, in all his glory. His skin appeared pale, and there was sweat dripping from his forehead. Sakura bowed low to the man before her; the snake man smirked before rising from his throne.

"So you have finally come to me, my Sakura-Chan?" Orochimaru's voice hissed out slowly; his movements were also slower… it appeared he would be in need of a new vessel soon.

Sakura found herself silent as Orochimaru walked up to her, and raised a hand to her cheek. "Such a fine specimen you are… I will be lucky to have a mate such as you," Orochimaru stated while caressing her cheek softly. He was about to speak again, when a sudden door a jarring prevented him from doing so.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed out as he glanced toward the raven haired boy. Sasuke's eyes went straight to Sakura's form, he immediately glared to the snake man. Sakura's eyes did not waver, they just stared endlessly in front of her; her whole appeared seemed to be hollow. "Here to meet our new recruit?"

"What the hell is Sakura doing here?" Sasuke asked with a bit of venom in his tone. "I told you I'd come here as long as you would leave her alone."

"She's the one that came to me, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru stated with a slight smirk. Taking hold of Sakura's arms, Orochimaru turned Sakura around so she was facing Sasuke. "Say hello to Sasuke-kun, Sakura-Chan."

"Hello Sasuke." Her voice was as cold, and hollow like her eyes. Sasuke took a step back before glaring at Orochimaru once again.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sasuke asked quickly as he immediately began getting into a battle stance.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru let out a evil chuckle as he pushed Sakura a few feet in front of him; Sakura stood straight, and tall before him much like a mannequin would. "You didn't really think I wanted just you, did you? Sakura-Chan is amazing… I only need you for your Sharingan. But how do you like the other curse mark I worked on? I have complete control of her body; no free will. Would you like to see?"

Before Sasuke could answer Orochimaru brought a chakra infused finger to Sakura's neck. "Fight." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as the curse mark around her neck glowed crimson for only a second. Looking in her eyes it appeared a light had turned on in them, only a slight sinister light.

Sakura leaped at Sasuke with the grace of a cat, and with the power of an elephant. Her fists were already glowing blue as Sakura took a swing at Sasuke's head; Sasuke only had a few short seconds to dodge, but he managed to.

Flipping backward, Sasuke activated his sharingan and was startled to find dark chakra seeping from Sakura's body; it looked like a purple miasma.

"Sakura!" Sasuke tried as Sakura launched another fit of attacks at him; one hit from her fists and he knew he'd be done for. "Sakura you've got to stop!"

"You're so cute, little Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru spoke with another dark chuckle. "And I'll tell you a secret; once Sakura-Chan defeats you I will take over your body and finally fulfill one of your long time goals... Though I do believe this was not the one you wanted to complete first."

Orochimaru's shocking words caused Sasuke to pause, and stare openly wide-eyed at Orochimaru, but for Sakura, that was all she needed. Before realizing his mistake, Sakura sent a chakra infused punch to Sasuke's cheek; Sasuke went flying into the wall and fell unconscious.

"Well done, Sakura-Chan," Orochimaru stated with a smirk. "We'll bring Sasuke-kun to the extraction room and wait for Kabuto. Grab him and let's go."

Sakura nodded her head in affirmation, picked Sasuke up, and threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Orochimaru smiled a sickening smile to the pink haired girl beside him before leading the way to the extraction room.

Kakashi sprinted forward along side Naruto. Kakashi had just sent word to Tsunade about their current predicament; Kakashi could only blame himself.

Kakashi had felt Kabuto was not entirely telling the truth… He had just hoped so much that Sakura and he's nightmare would be over, and they could live happily ever after; what a stupid idea that had been.

The silver haired man looked to the youth beside him; Naruto had sprouted several more tails in their chase of Sakura's scent. Her trail almost seemed like something that was too easy to follow… Kakashi shook his head and continued to go faster.

No matter what trap they were going to face, they were not going to be defeated. As Naruto would put it, there was going to be no way in hell they'd let another of their friends fall into Orochimaru's clutches… Kakashi just prayed they still had time.

'Move faster,' he chided himself softly as he picked up his pace even more. 'I refuse to lose you, Sakura. Not now; not ever.'


	25. Salvation

So… I'm really really really really really really really really, really sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I started college this year and I really haven't found any time to myself, so that is why the update took so freakin' long. (I finally found some free time on my thanksgiving break)

I hope you like it though; the stories not over yet, and I'm actually thinking about adding a part 3 to this… the part 3 would include Sakura having to face the Mizukage of mist, or something. I really haven't thought that much about it, but tell me your thoughts in a review!

Oh, and I finally updated because tomorrow is my birthday! And this is my birthday present to you very loyal, very patient reviews of mine! I love you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 25: Salvation

* * *

'_Move faster,' he chided himself softly as he picked up his pace even more. 'I refuse to lose you, Sakura. Not now; not ever.'_

* * *

Sakura was positioned right outside of the door Orochimaru was located in; Orochimaru had ordered Sakura to stand guard while he prepared Sasuke for the soul transfer.

Her back stood straight against the wall, and her eyes were open widely; her dark forest green eyes could be seen shining through the cave. Blinking said eyes, they flashed emerald green for a moment before flashing back to forest green.

Sakura shook her head slightly, and leaned back against the doorway.

"Are you alright, Sakura-Chan?" Orochimaru asked through the door. "I thought I felt our connection waver…"

"I am fine," Sakura spoke tonelessly; her eyes were darted towards the ground and her voice was filled with coldness.

"Head to the throne room, Sakura-Chan," Orochimaru stated. "Kabuto should be heading there when he arrives; bring him here. I need him to help me with this jutsu."

Without even a response, Sakura's legs began walking, and she started heading back the way she came. Turning down a hallway, Sakura's eyes left the floor… one emerald green, one forest green.

Kakashi hadn't remembered a time when his legs had been going so fast. He needed to find Sakura, and he needed to find her now.

Glancing ahead of him, he scarcely noticed the fact that Naruto had slowed down. He really didn't need anyone helping him; he could destroy Orochimaru himself. He would tear that bastard limb from limb for taking Sakura from him.

Growling to himself, Kakashi stopped in front of a large cave, a large, fist made opening was the only flaw to the well hidden lair. Sakura's scent was inside the cave… This must be where Orochimaru took her.

Kakashi felt pain as he remembered the empty look that filled Sakura's eyes as she turned away from him… there were no feeling, no emotion; there was nothing there. Even with his hope diminishing slightly, Kakashi refused to let Orochimaru win… he would rather die then let Sakura land in the hands of such a man.

Kakashi walked up to the mountain before him, and his eyes scanned the rough opening. His hand slowly caressed the opening of the cave; the one that Sakura's hand had created. He could wait no longer; pushing chakra into his legs, Kakashi raced into the darkness of the tunnel and prayed he still had time.

Sakura stood in the throne room; her eyes were still a mismatch of green, and her head had started to swirl with pain. Grimacing, Sakura brought a chakra green hand up to her forehead to try and access the confusion going on in her brain.

Something was trying to block off her memories, and that something was definitely a mind block. Someone had performed a jutsu on her… when she tried to think of her past memories her head began to erupt with pain. Grimacing again, Sakura fell to her knees; it was hard to understand anything anymore…

Who the hell was she, and why didn't she remember anything; anything? Her brain throbbed inside her skull; Sakura couldn't take it any longer. Bringing both hands up to her temples, she pushed healing chakra into each of them.

"Get-out," Sakura gritted out to the foreign chakra. The chakra flared in her neck before it settled in her brain. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura fell to the ground clenching her head tightly.

Kakashi stepped into the throne room and his heart stung at what he saw. Sakura was laying before the thrown, her curse mark was beginning to flare around her, but the thing that scared Kakashi the most, was the fact that she wasn't moving.

Racing over to her, Kakashi picked Sakura up in his arms. Brushing a few strains of hair out of her face, Kakashi slowly placed his fingers over her pulse.

Feeling a light heart beat, Kakashi was torn. Sakura needed to be taken to the hospital, but he also needed to kill Orochimaru. Sighing slightly, Kakashi stood with Sakura in his arms. Heading out the way he had come in, Kakashi began running for the entrance of the cave; right now Sakura was the most important thing… he would come back to kill Orochimaru later.

Hearing an evil chuckle a few feet away from him, Kakashi stopped frozen; he needed to take Sakura out of this place, not fight Orochimaru. Though, Kami did he desperately wanted to strangle that bastard of a snake.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Orochimaru's voice spoke out from behind his throne. Stepping out from behind said throne, Orochimaru's eyes flew to Sakura's body; his smirk was instantaneous. "Her curse mark is beginning to take over; this is when she decides if she lives or if she dies..."

Looking down to the pinkette in his arms, Kakashi watched closely as the curse mark began to spread throughout her body. Running his hand through her hair softly, Kakashi brought his face close to Sakura's and lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

Setting her gently down on the floor behind him, Kakashi turned towards Orochimaru, rage flashing in his lone eye. Moving his arm to his covered eye, he removed his hiate, and allowed his red eye to shine brightly.

"So you are willing to fight me for her, then?" Orochimaru questioned with a feral smirk. With limp arms laying beside him, Orochimaru leaped forward. "So be it."

_Sakura awoke in a world of darkness; she knew she was dreaming but could not wake herself up. Cringing slightly, she held onto her head and wrapped herself up into a tiny ball. Her chakra was not responding, and she had no idea what she needed to do to stop the ache in her head. _

_Her mind felt unbelievably empty, but so did her heart… there was something missing in her life and she hated herself for not being able to remember it. Sitting up in the darkened world, Sakura's eyes danced around the shadows._

_There was nothing in this area… nothing but black. Raising her hand in front of her face, she was not able to see her palm. 'What does this mean?' she asked herself quietly in the abyss of black. Allowing her hands to rest on whatever ground she was laying on, Sakura began to stand._

_Standing caused Sakura to wobble slightly; regaining her footing, Sakura began to walk forward in the dark. 'I can't stand here and do nothing,' Sakura said as her heart and head clenched in a rhythmic throb._

_There was definitely something wrong going on… sensing a foreign chakra ahead, Sakura kept going; hopefully she would find the cause of this tiresome headache… and she was even more hopeful she would find the reason her heart ached so much._

Flipping backward, Kakashi narrowly missed a venomous snake. The battle had been going on like this for a while… Kakashi couldn't even get close enough to touch Orochimaru; it was becoming increasingly frustrating. "Going to give up, Copy-nin?" Orochimaru smirked slightly. "Maybe you should just leave…"

Kakashi could tell Orochimaru's strength was slowly diminishing; his little rouse to allow Kakashi to leave was a last stitched effort to try and save himself.

"I refuse to leave without Sakura," Kakashi said while he charged again at the snake like man.

_The darkness seemed to be diminishing as Sakura continued walking. Ahead, Sakura could see a very bright light; she could also sense the foreign chakra that seemed to emit from said light._

_Taking another few steps, Sakura allowed herself a second to pause; the thudding in her head was slowly starting to recede; the ache in her chest however continued to worsen. 'What can I do to stop this pain?' Sakura asked as she continued her walk. _

_Her eyes widened slightly, as a snake-like creature stood before her. The creature was all white and had a body of a snake; his head however that of a human. His eyes were a putrid yellow, and his hair was a tangled mess of purple. _

_It was obvious that this creature before her was having difficulty; its face was sweating in a grotesque manner, and she could hear it breathing heavily. 'Why are you inside my head?' Sakura asked the creature while she took a step toward it._

_The creature let out a horrendous squeal, and its eyes darted towards her emerald ones. 'How are you awake!' the creature let out a loud shout while glaring at the pink haired girl. 'This is why the curse mark is not working properly!'_

_Sakura watched as the snake slithered forward; Sakura knew she could not trust this foreign chakra; she could not trust this thing. Just as the snake was about three feet away from her, Sakura raised her fists._

'_I'm not going to harm you…' the snake smirked. Slithering another foot forward, the snake let out an evil laugh. 'I just want you to sleep again."_

_As the words came flying out of the snake's mouth, Sakura brought chakra to her fists; this creature must have been what was causing such a ruckus inside her body. No wonder she felt so horrible; a foreign chakra signature was 'foreign,' and obviously not meant for someone else's body._

_Sakura watched as the snake's eyes widened as Sakura brought chakra to her fists. 'I will no longer stand for you being inside my body,' Sakura gritted through clenched teeth; the pain in her head was starting to return._

_Sakura sprinted towards the snake with her fist raised; she was going to take this creature down. She now knew this was the reason why she could not remember anything; why her head and chest hurt. _

_Slamming her fist against the white snake, Sakura let out a loud roar. How dare this thing come into her body. Following the punch up with a hard chakra infused kick, Sakura watched as the snake fell backwards, and crumbled slightly. More and more sweat began falling from the snake's body, and the snake struggled to stand. 'I can't fight you both…'_

'_Who?' Sakura called as the white snake slowly began to vanish from in front of her. The snake growled before he completely vanished. Sighing slightly, Sakura felt the ache in her head slowly diminish; finally, finally, Sakura started to feel like herself. _

_Sighing in contentment, Sakura laid on whatever ground was below her; she knew she would be able to leave her mind now that the foreign invader was gone._

Gritting his teeth slightly, Kakashi tried to stop the blood that was being emitted from his left shoulder. A snake had caught him off guard as trying to deliver the final blow to Orochimaru.

Grunting, Kakashi leaped away as another snake tried to bite him; no matter how many snakes he had killed more continued to come. Glaring at the purple haired maniac, Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. The Sanin looked wasted of energy; Orochimaru looked like he was trying to do anything to help him survive.

Leaping backwards again, Kakashi grabbed a kunai from his pouch. Quickly wrapping an explosive tag around the hilt of the kunai, Kakashi fired the kunai at the thousands of snakes that began to chase after him.

Frowning, Kakashi glanced towards the pinkette that still lay unmoving on the floor. To his surprise the curse mark had began to recede; he was not sure if this was a good or bad thing.

His eyes darted towards Orochimaru as the Sanin let out a shrill yell. "How could she repel me?" The man yelled to himself as he sank to his knees. Breathing heavily, Orochimaru glared at the unmoving hands in front of him.

Kakashi took this as his chance, and raced towards Orochimaru. Grabbing another kunai from his pouch, Kakashi appeared behind the Sanin. Gripping the kunai hard, Kakashi slashed the Sanin's throat before anything could be done to stop him.

Taking a few steps back, Kakashi watched as Orochimaru fell to the ground. The battle had been longer than Kakashi had anticipated. Checking Orochimaru's pulse to ensure he was dead, Kakashi raced over to the pinkette he knew, and loved.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called her name while trying to shake her shoulders lightly. "Please Sakura… don't do this to me again."

Kakashi sighed and looked down on the floor; he had never felt so melancholy. He had failed her again… It was becoming more and more obvious he didn't deserve her love.

Sakura awoke to a dimly lit room; the walls were much like a cave, and it made Sakura slightly wary. Glancing above her, Sakura noticed that Kakashi was idly trying to fight tears from his eyes. Moving her hand to touch his cheek, Sakura smiled as she croaked a soft, "Hey you."

Kakashi couldn't repress the smile that seemed to pass over his lips as he looked down at her. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she tried to sit up; Kakashi's hand prevented her from doing so, however.

"I should be the one asking you if you're alright, Sakura," Kakashi said as he sighed. "I thought I had lost you…"

"You'll never lose me," Sakura said with a small smile as she sat up, completely ignoring the fact that Kakashi's hand was trying to keep her down. Sakura's smile turned to a frown as she looked at Kakashi's shoulder. "I think your shoulder's poisoned, Kakashi. Let me heal it for you."

Bringing an emerald green hand up to Kakashi's shoulder, he sighed as the poison, and pain began to dwindle out of his shoulder. Leaning his head against her own, Kakashi smiled as he kissed her cheek softly. "Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked with confused eyes; it was obvious she was trying to remember… "He's in a room a couple of doors away from here."

"Let's go make sure he's alright," Kakashi said while standing. Lowering a hand to Sakura, Kakashi easily pulled her up and next to him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Kakashi felt like he would never let Sakura go again.

Walking slowly down the hallway because of their exhaustion, Kakashi and Sakura finally made it to the room Sakura recognized. "Sasuke should be in there," Sakura commented as she moved to step away from Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Sakura proceeded to explain. "I don't think Sasuke would want to see me right now… If I remember correctly I beat him up so Orochimaru could take his body."

"That was when you were under his spell, Sakura," Kakashi said with a mild sigh as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Sasuke knows you would never do that do him of your own free will."

Smiling slightly, Sakura nodded her head and followed Kakashi into the room. Looking around, Sakura flinched as she saw the medic tools that littered the area. Walking over to where Sasuke lay, Sakura cut his bindings before taking a step back.

Sighing, Kakashi grabbed the still unconscious Sasuke, and Kakashi draped him over his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine; just a bit of exhaustion," Kakashi commented while the three of them started to leave the room.

Sakura nodded, and then let out a deep breathed sigh. "Where's Naruto? I was almost positive he would be with you…"

"I was," A voice called in front of them. Sakura couldn't repress the smile at seeing the blonde was okay. "Kakashi left me behind while sprinting to find you. Seriously, Sakura, you have really never seen Kakashi-sensei move so fast in his life!"

Sakura let out a giggle, and nodded. "I can believe that," she said while walking up to Naruto. Hugging him tightly, Sakura smiled. Behind Naruto, Sakura could see both Kankuro and Temari; though none of them had really been close it was still nice being able to see familiar faces.

"We should start heading back to Suna so I can heal Sasuke," Sakura said as she let go of Naruto. Walking over to Kakashi, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and put him on his own shoulder.

"You just take care of Sakura," Naruto said with a firm nod. Leading the group out of the cave, Kakashi smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sakura; it


	26. a Hokage's Compromise

Hey friends! I know this is a short chapter, but this will be the end of part two of my story. For right now, the story will be complete, but I promise you there will be a part three soon enough.

I need to concentrate on other stories for the time being, and let more ideas come to my head for this story. Like I said before, I promise there will be more of this story. Thanks for everyone's support and reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The Teacher and His Student 26 : a Hokage's Compromise

* * *

_"You just take care of Sakura," Naruto said with a firm nod. Leading the group out of the cave, Kakashi smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sakura; it would be a long way home._

* * *

They stood together in Tsunade's office. They had just returned from the mission the Kazekage had placed them on; the thought jeered Tsunade more than she should have allowed it to. The fact that they had not come back to talk to her about it; she was the Hokage for Kami sake.

Though Tsunade appeared happy from learning of Orochimaru's death, she also felt defeated at the closeness between Sakura and Kakashi; it seemed the two year mission she sent Kakashi on hadn't helped on bit.

The two were making it easy to see they were back together, much to Tsunade's chagrin. Though they were not touching, Kakashi stood right behind Sakura. Tsunade twitched when Sakura's hand swept against Kakashi's; the look Sakura gave Kakashi made Tsunade frown.

When Sakura had left for the mission to save the Kazekage, Tsunade was sure Sakura had hated the copy-nin. He must have told her the truth then…

"I would like to request a leave of absence," Sakura said as she stood with confidence next to Kakashi. Tsunade's eyes darted to Sakura's hand as the young woman's fingers ghosted over Kakashi's own. "A vacation of sorts."

"That would be a good idea," Tsunade nodded while she leaned forward in her chair. This would give her the chance to separate them again; she would agree to Sakura's request, while she would try to give Kakashi a much longer mission this time. "Sakura you will be granted up to a months time off from both the active roster and the hospital. After hearing your report about what happened, I feel that you deserve it."

"I would like to request a leave also," Kakashi stated while taking a step forward. Kakashi froze at the look Tsunade was giving him. Her almond eyes were hardened, and a fierce glare was set on her features.

"Denied," Tsunade said as she smirked triumphantly. "In fact the very next mission request I get I'm sending you on, Hatake."

"Wonderful," Sakura said as she took another step forward. Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's desk with a full out smirk on her usually emotionless features. "I'm requesting the services of a jounin nin rank or higher. They will need to accompany me as I make my way to Mist... For my vacation."

"Sakura-"

"I have made my decision," Sakura said as Kakashi's hand came to rest on the small of her back. "If I am going to settle down with Kakashi, as I intend to do, I need to understand Mist's motives for killing my family.

"I'm sick of waiting for someone to notice me like Zabuza-san did," Sakura said as her emerald eyes began to glaze over. "If the Mizukage wants the Haruno family dead, then he will have to deal with me. I am not going to risk the safety of Konoha for their stupid grudges."

"Sakura," Tsunade's eyes were slightly wide, and her voice quivered slightly. "I don't want you going back to Mist…"

"It's not a choice, Tsunade," Sakura said with a sense of calmness, Tsunade was amazed the young woman was feeling. "Mist will be sending assassins soon, and when those assassins fail, they will end up calling for an all out war.

"You as a Hokage cannot allow your village to be endanger over one ninja. You will allow Kakashi and I to go on this mission."

"How do you even know Mist will know of your existence, Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a slight glare. She did not like the fact that her hand was being forced into this decision.

"After killing both S class ninja Sasori of the red sand and Orochimaru, Sakura's name will be broadcasted over all the nations," Kakashi's voice drifted between the two women. "She will be placed in all the new bingo books; her full name will be shown, as well as her known abilities."

Tsunade's frowned deepened, the two before her spoke the truth, and she could not deny them this mission. Tsunade guessed she would trust in the young woman's decision to face the mist shinobi head on, but she would not allow Sakura to go in with only two ninja.

"I accept your mission request, Sakura Haruno," Tsunade's voice sounded stern and very authoritative. "But I will not just send you and Hatake to Mist, alone. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will also accompany the two of you."

Sakura allowed a small smile to brighten her face as she nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama," Sakura said. "But now we have something even more important to discuss, like the fact you been lying to me for two years now."

"Sakura I'm so-"

"I don't want an apology," Sakura said sternly. "I want an explanation."

"Sakura you were thirteen," Tsunade said with an accusing finger pointed towards Kakashi. "He was corrupting you! Do you know how much older that man is than you?"

"Kakashi Hatake is one of my precious people, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as her eyes glared forward. "Even if I was in over my head, that didn't mean you had the right to take him away from me."

"I was just trying to look out for you," Tsunade said with a tired sigh. "It may have been wrong of me to lead you on the way I did; it seemed to increase your hatred. I'm not going to apologize for sending Kakashi away for two years; you were both in too deep for your age, Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama is right, Sakura," Kakashi spoke up from her left. "For your young age, we were pretty heated. But I understand that now, and I am grateful we had time away to understand our feelings for each other. I wished it had happened differently, but now we're both adults, and we can make our own decisions."

"Hatake," Tsunade said after a moment of silence. "I want you and your team ready to leave by tomorrow morning. Sakura Haruno will arrive in Mist as soon as possible, and I expect her to be protected. Dismissed."


End file.
